A Mask to Hide
by dokidong
Summary: [MDZS Mo Dao Zu Shi] [WangXian Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian] Wei Wuxian ketahuan merokok. Lan Qiren geram dan mencabut posisinya sebagai kapten klub martial arts untuk sementara waktu. Di satu sisi, Lan Wangji, sang ketua osis, hanya sedang berjalan ke arah Wei Wuxian untuk mengambil barang bukti dari perbuatan Wei Wuxian. Mereka... sama sekali tidak memprediksi rencana Wei Wuxian.
1. Chapter 1

Semuanya berawal ketika Wei Wuxian memisahkan diri dari Jiang Cheng, mencari tempat yang aman untuknya bersembunyi.

Namun, ketika kedua pupilnya menangkap sesuatu dari sudut matanya, langkah Wei Wuxian terhenti saat itu juga. Sebelum akhirnya, ia memutar arah, berlari mengejar seseorang yang sadar dan terkejut akan kehadirannya.

.

.

Wei Wuxian tidak yakin jika ia harus tertawa atau menangis melihat situasi yang dialaminya saat ini. Ia tersudut. Dengan sepuntung rokok yang terjepit diantara kedua jemarinya. Dan dengan berbagai tatapan yang seakan mengunci tubuhnya di tempat.

Wei Wuxian bisa melihat Jiang Cheng yang menatap penuh kebingungan kearahnya. Wei Wuxian tidak yakin jika Jiang Cheng berada dipihaknya saat ini atau sebaliknya.

Yang ia tahu, sahabat sekaligus saudara angkatnya itu pasti tidak akan berhenti menasihatinya setelah ia keluar dari situasi yang menahannya saat ini.

Wei Wuxian bisa membayangkan kalimat seperti, _"Apa kau idiot? Mau mereka merokok pun itu bukan urusanmu! Kenapa kau bersusah payah mengejar mereka dan menempatkan posisimu di tempat yang sulit? Apa kau sudah tidak butuh otakmu, HUH, WEI WUXIAN?!"_ keluar dari mulut Jiang Cheng.

Wei Wuxian berdecak kecil, imajinasinya terlalu nyata sampai-sampai ia bisa merasa seperti dimarahi Jiang Cheng saat itu juga.

Menggeleng pelan, pandangannya pun beralih ke Nie Huaisang. Pemuda yang nyatanya juga merupakan sahabat terdekatnya dan sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik tubuh Jiang Cheng nampak lebih kebingungan dari orang di depannya tersebut. Membuat Wei Wuxian mendengus geli melihatnya.

Lalu di sebelah kanan dua sahabatnya itu, terdapat Lan Wangji.

Ah, Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian lebih suka memanggilnya 'Lan Wangzhan' karena pemuda yang nyatanya merupakan ketua osis tersebut, sama sekali tidak pernah menoleh kearahnya setiap kali Wei Wuxian memanggilnya dengan 'Lan Wangji_'_.

Beruntungnya ia, sempat secara tidak sengaja mendengar Lan Xichen, yang merupakan seorang guru musik di Gusu Academy, memanggil adik kandungnya tersebut dengan nama kecilnya; _Lan Zhan_.

Yep, Lan Xichen dan Lan Wangzh— Lan Wangji merupakan saudara kandung.

Sepasang saudara kandung yang kurang ajar, menurut Wei Wuxian—kalau dilihat dari betapa sempurnanya paras keduanya. Yang nyatanya juga bisa membuat orang lain iri hati serta meneriakan 'Tuhan tidak adil!' sepanjang hari.

Tentu saja Wei Wuxian bukan salah satu dari mereka yang iri akan paras seorang Lan. Karena Wei Wuxian sendiri, sudah merasa dirinya sangat tampan dan menarik. Terbukti dari hasil poling yang entah bagaimana dan dari mana asalnya bisa terpampang di papan pengumuman sekolah dengan judul; _"The hot and hottest guys this month"_

Sebelum akhirnya polling tersebut berakhir tercabik-cabik di tangan sang kepala sekolah.

Meskipun begitu, Wei Wuxian tahu namanya berada di urutan ke-4. Dan Wei Wuxian sudah cukup puas dengan hal itu.

Terlebih jika ia berada tepat di bawah Lan Wangji.

Hmmm.

Wei Wuxian, bagaimanapun, tidak pernah menyangka kalau mengetahui nama kecil seorang Lan bisa sedikit menghibur dirinya. Terbukti dari reaksi yang diberikan Lan Wangji kepadanya setelah Wei Wuxian dengan semena-mana menggabungkan dua namanya itu.

Wei Wuxian menganggap reaksi yang diberikan Lan Wangji saat itu sangatlah bagus. Hey, siapa yang menyangka kalau Lan Wangji terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menawan saat ia sedang marah?

Semakin Lan Wangji marah, semakin Wei Wuxian ingin menggodanya. Dan meski hal tersebut terdengar aneh, Wei Wuxian tidak terlalu memedulikannya.

Tidak sulit bagi Wei Wuxian menganggap kalau Lan Wangji membencinya juga, sama seperti sang kepala sekolah mereka. Yang sekaligus merupakan paman biologis Lan Wangji. _Lan Qiren._

Karena itu, Wei Wuxian tidak heran jika Lan Wangji terlihat menjaga jarak darinya meskipun nyatanya mereka satu kelas dan Lan Wangji duduk _tepat_ satu bangku di depannya.

_Otaknya pasti sudah dicuci oleh Lan Qiren,_ pikirnya saat itu.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, menyadarkan Wei Wuxian dari lamunannya.

Kedua pupilnya masih terfokus pada Lan Wangji. Namun sayangnya, pemuda yang terkunci oleh tatapannya itu justru mengarahkan pandangannya pada benda yang kini tengah berada di jemari Wei Wuxian.

Lan Xichen, yang nyatanya berada di tempat yang sama pun pada akhirnya membuka suara. Menggiring beberapa murid yang sempat ikut mengerubungi lokasi 'TKP' untuk segera memasuki kelas.

Banyak murid yang mengeluh karena ingin melihat lebih lama.

Wei Wuxian berdecak. Niatnya untuk meminta uang bayaran kepada mereka yang sudah menonton gratis pun pupus.

"Sudah 'ku katakan rokok ini bukan milikku," Wei Wuxian memutuskan untuk berjongkok, merasa lelah karena telah berdiri selama lima belas menit tanpa melakukan apapun.

Sepuntung rokok yang sejak tadi diapit jemarinya, kini ia guling-gulingkan di atas tanah. Tidak peduli ada semut yang terlindas oleh badan rokok tersebut.

Ia bisa mendengar Lan Qiren mendengus kesal.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya," geramnya.

Di sisi lain, Wei Wuxian tidak mau mengambil pusing ucapan sang kepala sekolah karena ia tahu benar, bahwa pria tersebut sudah membenci dirinya sejak ia melangkahkan kaki di Gusu Academy untuk yang pertama kali.

Dan itu pun sudah dua tahun yang lalu! _Wow, sebuah kebencian yang nampaknya tak akan lekang oleh waktu,_ batin Wei Wuxian.

"Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi?!" seru Lan Qiren kemudian dan berhasil membuat Wei Wuxian menghela napas.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sedang mengejar pelakunya. Dan kembali kesini setelah aku kehilangan jejaknya."

"Kau pikir kami akan percaya kata-katamu begitu saja? Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuktikan kalau benda yang ada di tanganmu itu bukan milikmu! Dan sekarang kau sibuk mencari kambing hitam? Kalau kau mengakui kesalahanmu, mungkin aku tidak akan segeram ini!"

Wei Wuxian berdecak kecil, tahu benar kalau Lan Qiren sedang memanfaatkan momen ini untuk meluapkan kekesalannya terhadap dirinya.

Namun hal tersebut tak juga membuat Wei Wuxian gentar, "Mungkin lain kali kau bisa memasang CCTV di area ini, jadi kau tidak akan seenaknya menuduh seseorang," ucapnya kemudian.

"Apa katamu?!"

Lan Qiren baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya kearah Wei Wuxian sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh Lan Xichen.

Sementara Jiang Cheng, Nie Huaisang dan Lan Wangji masih terdiam mendengarkan. Tidak ada satu pun yang berani ikut turun campur jika Lan Qiren sudah bersuara, kecuali Lan Xichen.

Tapi hal tersebut tidak membuat tatapan khawatir Lan Wangji luput dari pandangan Wei Wuxian.

_Heh. Apa dia khawatir pamannya akan kenapa-kenapa kalau dia menyerangku? Mengingat aku ini kapten klub martial arts,_ batin Wei Wuxian sembari berdiri kembali dan membiarkan puntungan rokok yang sempat dimainkannya, tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah.

"Paman..." ucap Lan Xichen dengan nada lembut, berusaha menenangkan Lan Qiren, "Aku rasa, ada baiknya jika kita mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Wei Wuxian terlebih dahulu sebelum kita membuat kesimpulan."

Lan Qiren yang mendengarnya semakin geram, "Apa lagi yang harus kita dengarkan dari mulutnya itu? Kalau bukan karena seseorang yang menghubungiku tiba-tiba, kita tidak akan pernah tahu kalau anak inilah yang selama ini-"

"Paman," Lan Xichen memotong. Dan membuat Lan Qiren beralih menatapnya.

Sementara itu, Wei Wuxian yang mau tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan sang kepala sekolah, kini terdiam. Mencoba meneliti kembali apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

_Seseorang menghubungi 'pak tua' itu dan memberitahukan keberadaanku? Heh, aneh sekali,_ pikirnya.

"Xichen," panggil Lan Qiren pada pemuda di sampingnya. Ia mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum kembali berkata, "Kau dan Wangji tahu kalau pelaku yang menyelinap masuk serta mencuri salah satu soal ujian untuk bulan depan, meninggalkan sepuntung rokok di lantai, bukan?"

Setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut sang kepala sekolah, baik Jiang Cheng, Nie Huaisang dan Wei Wuxian pun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Namun, sepertinya Wei Wuxian lah yang lebih tidak bisa menerima semuanya karena detik berikutnya ia pun kembali berseru, "Jadi kau menuduhku yang mencuri soal itu?! Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan hal rendah seperti itu?"

Lan Qiren yang mendengarnya tidak mau kalah dan membalas, "Mengingat reputasimu yang buruk dan semena-mana, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kalau kau menyelinap malam-malam dan mengambil soal itu!"

Wei Wuxian menatap 'pak tua' di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Hanya karena aku beberapa kali menghilang saat jam pelajaran dan menyerobot antrian di kantin bukan berarti kau bisa bebas menuduhku tanpa bukti! Kau tahu benar Gusu Academy melarang semua muridnya untuk tidak memasuki gedung utama setelah jam sekolah selesai!"

"Bukti apalagi yang kau maksud kalau rokok itu sudah cukup membuktikan semuanya!"

"Sudah 'ku bilang itu bukan punyaku!" erang Wei Wuxian sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya, merasa sedikit depresi.

Lan Qiren mengabaikan erangan Wei Wuxian dan kembali berkata, "Gusu Academy tidak pernah mengizinkan para penghuninya untuk membawa ataupun menghisap rokok. Tidak juga guru-guru kami."

Ia menatap tajam Wei Wuxian sebelum melanjutkan, "Tiga hari yang lalu seseorang berhasil menyelinap masuk dan mengambil salah satu soal ujian yang kami simpan secara aman. Tentu hal itu bukanlah pertama kalinya yang kami alami. Dan sekarang kalau 'ku pikir lagi, soal ujian yang tiba-tiba menghilang, juga pernah terjadi _tepat_ satu hari sejak kau menginjakkan kakimu disini!"

Wei Wuxian mendengus geli seketika. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Jiang Cheng yang seakan mengatakan, '_Bersikap serius lah sedikit, idiot!'_ kepadanya. Tapi, hal itu pun segera diabaikannya.

_Ah, jadi itulah kenapa pak tua itu secara buta membenciku,_ pikir Wei Wuxian yang kemudian menghela napas. _Mau 'ku katakan berulang kali pun, aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan mempercayaiku. Dengan alasan konyol seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dengan gampang mengatakan kalau aku dijebak. Dia pasti akan kembali menuduhku mencari kambing hitam. Padahal akulah kambing hitamnya! Tsk!_

Pandangan Wei Wuxian beralih kembali menatap Lan Wangji dalam diam. Kedua mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Wei Wuxian menerka-nerka apakah Lan Wangji kini berpikiran sama dengan pamannya. Apakah Lan Wangji juga mengira bahwa Wei Wuxian lah yang mencuri soal-soal ujian tersebut?

Entah kenapa hal itu justru membuat perasaan tidak nyaman sendiri di benak Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji mungkin membencinya, tapi Wei Wuxian tidak. Dan meskipun Lan Wangji tidak pernah mengakuinya, Wei Wuxian tahu kalau hubungan mereka tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai musuh.

Sayangnya, ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan kalau hubungannya dengan Lan Wangji bisa dikategorikan sebagai seorang teman.

Namun, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa melupakan momen dimana Lan Wangji menegakkan postur duduknya di salah satu jam pelajaran, menghalangi pandangan sang guru ke arah tempat duduk Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian ingat kalau ia sempat mengeluh pada Jiang Cheng saat itu, kalau dirinya sangatlah kelelahan dan mengantuk, ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau ia bisa bertahan mendengarkan ocehan sang guru yang bahkan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pelajaran yang ia ajarkan.

Jiang Cheng hanya menyalahkannya saat itu dan membuat bibir Wei Wuxian sedikit mengerucut.

Dan ketika Wei Wuxian tersadar kalau posisi duduk pemuda di depannya berubah, menghalangi pandangan sang guru terhadapnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Wei Wuxian pun terkekeh kecil dan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Sebelum ia terlelap, Wei Wuxian masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang ia pikirkan kala itu.

_Aku harap Wangzhan tidak merubah posisi duduknya sampai jam pelajaran usai._

Ketika kedua matanya kembali terbuka, dan dengan rasa kantuk yang masih menyelimutinya, Wei Wuxian hanya mendapati Jiang Cheng yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Wei Wuxian tersadar bahwa jam pelajaran telah usai saat itu. Namun sayangnya, sosok Lan Wangji tak lagi terlihat di sekitarnya.

Warna oranye dari sinar mentari yang masuk dan melekat di atas deretan meja, menandakan kalau waktu senja telah tiba. Dengan malas, Wei Wuxian membiarkan Jiang Cheng menyeretnya keluar dari kelas.

"Maaf, tapi aku rasa Wei Wuxian tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu," Jiang Cheng membuka suara tiba-tiba dan menyadarkan Wei Wuxian, lagi, dari lamunannya.

Wei Wuxian dengan cepat menoleh ke arah sahabat sejatinya itu, merasa terharu dan ingin memeluk Jiang Cheng saat itu juga.

Tapi hal itu pun diurungkannya saat Jiang Cheng menatapnya tajam dan kembali berkata, "Orang ini, terlalu malas untuk keluar asrama malam-malam. Kalaupun dia ingin mencari udara segar, idiot ini tidak akan segan-segan membangunkanku dari tidur. Jadi hal itu sangatlah tidak mungkin. Terlebih kalau kau melepas beberapa anjing penjaga-"

"Oi-" Wei Wuxian baru saja akan membalas Jiang Cheng namun kata-katanya terpotong oleh Nie Huaisang.

"Aku rasa...aku rasa Jiang Cheng benar," tambahnya. Wei Wuxian takjub. "Aku rasa Wei Wuxian tidak akan mau bersusah payah menyelinap dan mengambil soal-soal ujian tersebut, terlebih jika ia merupakan salah satu murid terpintar di sekolah ini."

Wei Wuxian yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk pelan dan menggumam 'hm hm' mengiyakan segala ucapan Nie Huaisang tentangnya. Sementara itu Jiang Cheng masih menatapnya. Jijik.

Lan Qiren menghela napas, berhasil menenangkan dirinya sedikit, "Baiklah. Meski aku sangat yakin kalau kaulah pelakunya," ia menatap tajam Wei Wuxian. Sementara pemuda yang tengah ditatapnya, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan justru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lan Wangji. Lagi.

Sang kepala sekolah pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sampai pelaku yang sebenarnya tertangkap. Kau, Wei Wuxian, tidak diizinkan memimpin klub martial arts untuk sementara."

"HAH?!" seru Wei Wuxian, "KAU TIDAK BISA-"

"Keputusan ini sudah bulat," sambung Lan Qiren, tidak menghiraukan seruan Wei Wuxian, "Wangji, ambil puntung rokok itu dan jadikan itu sebagai barang bukti."

Melihat hal tersebut, Nie Huaisang semakin bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, sementara itu Jiang Cheng hanya bisa memijat keningnya.

Lan Xichen di satu sisi, berusaha menyadarkan Lan Wangji dan memberitahunya kalau sang paman memintanya untuk mengambil barang bukti yang tergeletak di bawah tanah.

Lan Wangji berdiam diri sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menggumam 'Mm' dan berjalan kearah Wei Wuxian. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kicauan Wei Wuxian yang ditujukan untuk sang kepala sekolah.

"Harusnya kau memasang CCTV di area ini sejak awal jadi kau tidak bisa menuduhku seenaknya! Aku bahkan tidak pernah menghisap rokok seumur hidupku!"

"Huh," Lan Qiren mendengus kesal, "Kau bilang kau tidak pernah menghisap rokok seumur hidupmu? tapi rokok yang sempat kau pegang sudah terbakar setengahnya. Bagaimana aku bisa memercayaimu kalau kau tidak bisa membuktikannya?"

Wei Wuxian menatap geram 'pak tua' di depannya, masih kesal karena keputusan yang telah dibuatnya, "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membuktikannya? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membuktikan kalau aku tidak menghisap rokok itu? Kalau begitu lihat ini."

Wei Wuxian menarik paksa Lan Wangji yang baru saja akan berbalik arah setelah mengambil puntung rokok dibawah kakinya.

Dan kemudian, mempertemukan bibir mereka satu sama lain dalam sebuah ciuman.

Kedua bola mata Lan Wangji membelalak seketika dan puntung rokok yang digenggamnya pun kembali terjatuh.

Wei Wuxian bisa mendengar suara Lan Qiren yang meneriakan namanya berulang kali, geram, namun tak kunjung menghampiri dan justru teredam oleh seruan Lan Xichen yang berusaha menahan pamannya.

Sementara itu, telinganya sama sekali tak mendengar apapun dari Jiang Cheng dan Huaisang.

.

.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

_Bukankah cinta itu seperti Tuhan yang berhenti eksis ketika kau tidak lagi mempercayainya?_

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian tengah sibuk memegangi perutnya dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lebih lebar lagi ketika ia tersadar bahwa keheningan telah datang dengan tiba-tiba. Membungkam seisi ruangan yang sempat gaduh beberapa detik lalu.

Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di pintu masuk. Beberapa dari mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejut mereka, beberapa lagi saling berbisik, menyambut apa yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan mereka.

Berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Wei Wuxian duduk, Lan Wangji membalas tatapannya dalam diam.

Dan yang Wei Wuxian tangkap saat itu, sang ketua osis tak lagi berambut panjang.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang membuat Wei Wuxian terhibur dengan kehadiran Lan Wangji adalah fakta dimana dirinya dan Lan Wangji mempunyai satu kesamaan.

Keduanya sama-sama mempunyai rambut panjang.

Awalnya Wei Wuxian sedikit terkejut karena ada orang lain yang mau merawat rambutnya sampai sepanjang itu, selain dirinya sendiri. Namun, lambat laun, entah kenapa hal itu justru membuat Wei Wuxian merasa senang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Entah karena itu artinya Wei Wuxian bisa membuat Jiang Cheng berhenti mengolok-olok panjang rambutnya, _menghina panjang rambutku berarti kau menghina Lan Wangji_, ucap Wei Wuxian asal saat Jiang Cheng menyuruhnya untuk memotong rambutnya itu.

Atau mungkin karena Wei Wuxian, menganggap panjang rambut Lan Wangji sangat cocok dengan parasnya yang sempurna itu. Dan membuat Wei Wuxian tidak bosan menatapnya.

Wei Wuxian tahu alasan kedua terdengar omong kosong. Karena yang Wei Wuxian tangkap saat ini, Lan Wangji masih terlihat sempurna seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan kalau boleh ia jujur, sang ketua osis di depannya nampak lebih bersinar dengan model rambut barunya.

Terlebih dengan kacamata yang bertengger dan seakan melindungi bola mata emas— _wow.._

_Wow_, batinnya mengulang.

Wei Wuxian menggelengkan kepalanya dan sadar dari lamunan. Ia menggeser tubuh dan nampan makanannya dengan cepat, mendekatkan posisi duduknya pada Jiang Cheng.

Sementara itu, Jiang Cheng yang tengah menikmati makanannya pun terganggu oleh Wei Wuxian yang secara tidak sengaja menyenggol sikunya tiba-tiba. Jiang Cheng kemudian menoleh dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan _'Kau __ingin mati?__'_

Wei Wuxian yang masih sibuk memperhatikan Lan Wangji tentu tidak menyadari hal tersebut, dan justru berbisik, "Aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini bola mata Wangzhan berwarna keemasan. Jadi selama ini dia pakai lensa kontak?"

Jiang Cheng memutar bola matanya sendiri, "WangJi," ucapnya sembari mendorong muka Wei Wuxian untuk menjauh darinya, "Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan ya, Lan Wangji memang memakai lensa kontak. Aku lupa sejak kapan ia memakainya."

Wei Wuxian menatap Jiang Cheng dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Itu berarti kau juga melihatnya ketika ia masih berambut panjang dan menggunakan kacamata?!"

Kini giliran Jiang Cheng yang kembali menatap aneh pemuda di sampingnya. Walaupun suara Wei Wuxian tidak bisa dikatakan keras dan mengganggu seisi kantin, tapi melihat saudara angkatnya yang bersikap aneh hanya karena sang ketua osis baru memangkas rambutnya, bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin dilihat Jiang Cheng di jam istirahat sekolah.

"Kau tertarik dengan Lan Wangji," ucap Jiang Cheng datar. Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah _pernyataan_ yang kemudian membuat Wei Wuxian berdesis.

"Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Wangzhan?" balasnya. "Siapapun yang melihat wajah Wangzhan dan tidak menganggapnya seperti seorang dewa, aku yakin mereka buta dan tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai makhluk hidup."

Jiang Cheng berpikir sejenak dan berniat ingin membalas dengan, _'__Aku tidak,__'_ namun niatnya itu segera ia urungkan karena ia baru mengingat bagaimana dirinya juga pernah berpikiran tentang hal yang sama, saat pertama kali dirinya melihat sosok Lan Wangji.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana dan menemaninya makan," ucap Wei Wuxian tiba-tiba.

Jiang Cheng menghentikan Wei Wuxian secepat yang ia bisa sebelum makhluk astral di sampingnya itu membuat keributan.

"Apa kau gila?" bisiknya, memaksa Wei Wuxian kembali duduk di sampingnya. "Kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan padanya kemarin? Kau menciumnya! Di bibir! Kau mencium Lan Wangji. Sang ketua Osis! Di bibir!"

Wei Wuxian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jiang Cheng sembari menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Lalu?" tanyanya. "Aku melakukannya untuk membuktikan kalau aku tidak menghisap rokok itu. Dan kalau tidak seperti itu, mana mungkin aku bisa membuktikan pada mereka kalau tidak ada aroma tembakau di bibirku? Hm?"

"Kau tidak mengerti," Jiang Cheng mendengus kesal, "Apa kau sadar bahwa sejak kita disini banyak orang yang memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu? Aku menemanimu kesini karena aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa—"

Wei Wuxian memotong, "Aiyo, Jiang Cheng! Aku terharu melihat kau yang begitu peduli padaku. Sini, sini, biar _gege_ ini beri pelukan untukmu."

"Enyah kau!" Jiang Cheng mendorong keras kepala Wei Wuxian, "Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada orang-orang tersebut, itu yang 'ku maksud. Siapa yang peduli kalau mereka akan menghajarmu? Kau itu kapten klub martial arts."

Wei Wuxian mengerucut, sebelum akhirnya menghisap habis susu kotak yang kini digenggamnya.

"Lagipula aku tidak habis pikir kalau kau akan memakai trik kotor itu pada Lan Wangji. Beruntung Xichen _laoshi_ ada di tempat yang sama, kalau tidak..." Jiang Cheng menggelengkan kepala dan mendengus pelan.

"Umh..." Wei Wuxian kembali menatap Jiang Cheng, "Kau menyadarinya juga, bukan?"

"Menyadari apa?" Jiang Cheng ganti menatapnya pemuda di sampingnya dengan malas.

"Saat itu, yang menahanku di tempat justru Lan Zhan," Wei Wuxian menyeringai kecil ketika tatapan Jiang Cheng berubah menjadi tatapan horor, "Aku tidak berbohong, aku bahkan bisa merasakan lidahnya yang menyap—"

Kata-katanya terpotong ketika Jiang Cheng dengan paksa memasukkan segenggam kentang goreng ke mulut Wei Wuxian untuk membungkam pemuda tersebut.

"Kalau mereka tidak membunuhmu saat ini juga, maka aku yang akan membunuhmu."

Seketika seisi kantin pun menjadi gaduh. Wei Wuxian berhasil terlepas dari cengkeraman Jiang Cheng dan kini sibuk melarikan diri dari kejaran si buas Jiang.

Mereka tidak menyadari tatapan dingin yang diberikan pemilik bola mata emas yang tersembunyi dibalik kaca matanya.

.

.

.

"Wenniiiinnggg," Wei Wuxian merengek, sebisa mungkin tidak menginjak batas antara koridor dan ruangan berlatih martial arts di depannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya menoleh dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Kapten Wei," gumamnya sebelum memutuskan untuk berlari kecil kearah Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian masih mengeluarkan tangisan palsunya, tertunduk lesu dan duduk bersandar pada kusen pintu di sampingnya. Sesekali ia mengusap-usap kusen itu sembari kembali merengek, "Kenapa kalian berlatih tanpa kapten kalian? Apa kalian tidak merindukan kapten kalian ini?"

Sebagian orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut memutar bola mata mereka saat mendengar hal itu. Sebagiannya lagi hanya mendengus geli dan melanjutkan latihan mereka.

Wen Ning yang kini tengah duduk diatas kedua kakinya yang terlipat kebelakang hanya tersenyum kaku, namun tidak terlihat kikuk, "Kapten Wei, hari ini... adalah hari pertama kami berlatih tanpa kapten kami. Aku harap...mereka segera menangkap pelakunya. Jadi kau...bisa kembali berlatih... bersama kami."

Wei Wuxian menatap lesu pemuda di depannya seketika. Dan sebelum sempat ia kembali melakukan aksi tangisan buayanya, Wei Wuxian bisa mendengar namanya terpanggil dari speaker di dalam ruangan klubnya itu.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian bergegas menuju ke lokasi yang baru saja di dengarnya tadi. Ia menghiraukan tatapan para siswa dan siswi yang diberikan kepadanya ataupun bisikan-bisikan yang dengan samar tertangkap telinganya.

Wei Wuxian bahkan tidak sempat meminta maaf ketika ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang di salah satu anak tangga yang ia naiki. Ia hanya sempat menundukkan kepala sejenak, meminta maaf, kepada pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Setibanya ia di tempat yang di tuju. Kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok Lan Wangji. Tentu Wei Wuxian tidak heran lagi kenapa teman sekelasnya itu bisa berada disana. Mengingat statusnya sebagai ketua osis.

Pandangan Wei Wuxian beralih pada sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kami menemukannya di dalam lokermu siang ini," Lan Qiren membuka suara.

Dan Wei Wuxian mengumpat seketika di dalam hati.

Di atas meja tersebut, terdapat beberapa kertas dan selembar kunci jawaban. Sedangkan amplop cokelat yang menjadi alas kertas-kertas tersebut tertulis; _Dokumen Rahasia._

"Wei Wuxian, kau tidak diizinkan untuk menginjakkan kakimu di gedung utama selama dua minggu. Termasuk mengikuti pelajaran atau test yang berlangsung selama periode tersebut. Nilai yang tidak dapat kau raih akan menjadi resiko yang harus kau tanggung sendiri."

Wei Wuxian mengepalkan tangannya, erat. Dan menatap kertas-kertas di depannya itu dalam diam.

"Bagaimanapun, kau masih diizinkan untuk menetap di asrama Gusu sampai batas hukumanmu berakhir," Lan Qiren menambahkan.

Wei Wuxian tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tentu ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata demi kata yang mengalir dari mulut sang kepala sekolah.

Namun, yang ada dipikirannya kali ini hanyalah satu; _Seseorang benar-benar ingin menjadikannya sebagai kambing hitam._

Bahkan menyangkal sekalipun, tidak akan menguntungkan posisinya saat ini.

Dengan perasaan berat, Wei Wuxian pun membungkukkan badan ke arah Lan Qiren, kemudian ke arah Lan Xichen yang juga nyatanya ikut menemani mereka sejak tadi.

Ia bisa melihat sekilas, tatapan khawatir yang diberikan Lan Xichen kepadanya.

Wei Wuxian menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dan perasaan yang masam.

Wei Wuxian bahkan tidak menghiraukan panggilan seseorang dibelakangnya yang berusaha menghentikannya.

Sesampainya di tikungan yang menghubungkan antara koridor dan anak tangga di depannya, Wei Wuxian pun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berteriak seketika.

"Aaarrggh!" Wei Wuxian berjongkok dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lututnya, kesal.

"Wei Ying!"

Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya. Ia sedikit melirik ke sumber asalnya suara dan mendapati Lan Wangji kini bertumpu pada satu lututnya, memposisikan dirinya agar sejajar dengan Wei Wuxian.

Melihat hal itu, Wei Wuxian pun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, "Hargh!" serunya, sebelum akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan dari posisi jongkoknya tadi.

Namun, sebelum sempat Wei Wuxian terjatuh dari posisi jongkoknya, Lan Wangji dengan cepat sudah menahan lengannya.

"L...Lan Zhan," gumam Wei Wuxian, dan seketika saja ia bisa merasakan cengkeraman Lan Wangji pada lengannya menguat, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Napas Lan Wangji terdengar tercekat. Dan dengan segera, ia pun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada lengan Wei Wuxian.

"Maaf."

Wei Wuxian bisa mendengar pemuda di depannya menggumam. Ia pun terkekeh pelan.

Setelah memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai, Wei Wuxian mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda di sampingnya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai warna bola mata yang indah," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Lan Wangji segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Wei Wuxian dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Jangan bercanda," Lan Wangji kembali membuka suara.

Wei Wuxian hanya menggumam kata "Heeeh," sembari menerima uluran tangan pemuda di sampingnya tersebut dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Lan Zhan, apa kau tidak suka kalau 'ku puji?"

Pemuda di depannya itu tidak menjawab dan justru balik bertanya, "Kau berhenti memanggilku Wangzhan?"

"Ah," mulut Wei Wuxian menganga, sedikit terkejut atas aksinya sendiri, "Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya," Ia tertawa sejenak sebelum kembali berkata, "Aku rasa ini karena Jiang Cheng terus-menerus menyuruhku untuk berhenti memanggilmu Wangzhan. Kau keberatan kalau 'ku panggil Lan Zhan? Tidak 'kan? Kau bahkan memanggilku Wei Ying! Ah, benar juga. Sudah seminggu ini kau tidak memanggil namaku dan aku merasa kesepian!"

Wei Wuxian tidak berhenti berbicara. Bahkan ketika Lan Wangji mengisyaratkan padanya untuk kembali melangkahkan kaki dan berjalan menuju ke ruang kelas mereka, suaranya tidak pernah sekalipun padam.

Topik demi topik pembicaraan berganti dengan cepat, hal-hal yang terkesan random juga tak luput keluar dari bibirnya. Dan walaupun Lan Wangji sendiri memilih lebih banyak diam atau sesekali menggumam 'Mm' untuk menjawabnya, entah bagaimana, perasaan berkecamuk yang sempat menyelimuti benak Wei Wuxian, seakan lenyap begitu saja.

Jika seseorang bertanya padanya, hubungan seperti apa yang ia miliki dengan Lan Wangji. Maka Wei Wuxian tidak akan pernah tahu jawaban seperti apa yang cocok untuk menjelaskan hubungannya dengan sang ketua osis.

Lan Wangji tentu terlihat seperti seseorang yang menjaga jarak darinya. Yang juga membuat Wei Wuxian yakin kalau pemuda itu membencinya. Tapi terkadang Lan Wangji juga membuat Wei Wuxian berpikir kalau mungkin...mereka bisa saling mengenal lebih dalam dan membangun tali pertemanan.

Panggilan 'Wei Ying' yang sempat diucapkan pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan disampingnya itu pun bukan pertama kalinya tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian sudah mendengarnya ratusan kali, keluar dari mulut yang sama. Dengan berbagai nada bicara, ekspresi dan emosi yang mengalir bersamaan dengan dua suku kata namanya itu.

Ia sendiri yang menyuruh Lan Wangji untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. Karena Wei Wuxian merasa tidak adil jika hanya dia yang memanggil Lan Wangji dengan nama kecilnya.

Dan mengingat ekspresi yang dibuat Lan Wangji saat itu, ketika Wei Wuxian dengan santai menyuruh pemuda tersebut untuk memanggilnya 'Wei Ying', tentu tidak membuat Wei Wuxian menyesalinya.

Tatapan Wei Wuxian kembali beralih pada tengkuk leher Lan Wangji ketika pemuda tersebut berjalan mendahuluinya. Pemandangan itu merupakan hal baru bagi Wei Wuxian karena sejujurnya, kedua matanya tersebut telah terbiasa melihat rambut Lan Wangji yang terurai, menutupi tengkuk lehernya itu.

Meskipun, harus ia akui, kalau Lan Wangji terlihat semakin menawan dengan rambut barunya, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa berbohong kalau ada perasaan tak nyaman tersendiri yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Wei Wuxian bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana helaian rambut pemuda di depannya itu menyentuh tangannya, ketika ia memainkannya saat jam-jam pelajaran berlangsung. Dan ketika ia dilanda dengan kebosanan.

Wei Wuxian tahu Lan Wangji menyadari hal tersebut. Namun, karena tak ada satu katapun yang terlontar dari mulut Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian menganggap kalau pemuda tersebut tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Di satu sisi, status Lan Wangji sebagai ketua osis, bukanlah sebuah status yang bisa dianggap remeh oleh siapapun. Termasuk oleh Wei Wuxian sendiri.

Tidak jarang, Lan Wangji memergokinya tengah memanjat pagar sekolah karena terlambat bangun. Yang berujung dengan diseretnya Wei Wuxian ke tengah lapangan dan membuatnya harus bertekuk lutut serta menjadi bahan tertawaan seisi sekolah.

Wei Wuxian tidak pernah menghiraukan hal tersebut. Meski Lan Wangji sendiri sudah berulang kali memperingatinya agar tidak terlambat. Tapi, kalau hal itu bisa membuat seorang Lan memberikannya sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu dingin setelah Wei Wuxian menjalani hukuman tersebut, siapa yang akan menolaknya? Tentu saja bukan Wei Wuxian.

Terlebih jika seorang Lan itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Lan Wangji sendiri.

Wei Wuxian menghentikan langkah kakinya tiba-tiba setelah menyadari kalau pemuda yang sempat berjalan di depannya kini berbalik dan menatap dirinya.

"Aku akan membantumu."

Wei Wuxian tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, "Huh?" ucapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan yang ia berikan pada pemuda di depannya tersebut.

"Aku akan membantumu mencatat semua pelajaran selama dua minggu ke depan."

Kali ini tatapan Wei Wuxian terganti dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Lan Zhan..."

Lan Wangji kembali melangkahkan kaki, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Wei Wuxian terhadapnya.

"Lan Zhan, apa kau tidak sengaja membenturkan kepalamu ke dinding setelah aku menciummu kemarin?"

Suara 'Brak!' terdengar sangat keras setelahnya.

Dan Lan Wangji jatuh tersungkur ketika pintu ruangan kelas mereka terbuka dari dalam. _Tiba-tiba saja._

"Lan Zhan!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Lan Zhan! Hey! Lan Zhan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wei Wuxian tidak henti menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda di depannya, pelan. Satu kakinya bertumpu pada lantai di bawahnya, dan kedua matanya menatap khawatir sosok yang kini tengah berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya tersebut.

Lan Wangji memijat keningnya sendiri ketika tangan Wei Wuxian berhenti menangkup wajahnya.

Seruan Wei Wuxian nampaknya berhasil menyita perhatian seluruh kelas yang letaknya tidak jauh dari koridor tempat mereka berada. Hal itu lantas membuat nyaris seluruh isi kelas berhamburan keluar dan mencari tahu asal muasal keributan tersebut.

Dan tidak heran, jika kegaduhan pun mulai terjadi ketika mereka mendapati sang ketua osis kini tengah terduduk sembari memegangi keningnya.

Beberapa dari mereka, khususnya murid perempuan, berteriak seketika. Beberapa lagi menatap horor, saat mereka mendapati darah... menetes tiba-tiba dari salah satu hidung Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian tanpa pikir panjang meletakkan punggung lengannya di bawah hidung Lan Wangji, menahan darah tersebut untuk tidak keluar lagi. Hal itu tentu membuat kemeja lengan panjang yang ia kenakan menyerap darah tersebut dan mengubahnya menjadi warna merah.

Lan Wangji, sekali lagi, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan Wei Wuxian. Namun Wei Wuxian menahannya kali ini. Membuat Lan Wangji menyerah pada akhirnya dan tanpa sadar terus menggenggam lengan Wei Wuxian.

Mr. Kim yang sempat terkejut, mendapati muridnya jatuh tersungkur karena perbuatannya sendiri yang secara tidak sengaja itu, bergegas menyodorkan tissue kepada Lan Wangji.

Mr. Kim adalah guru bahasa inggris mereka. Meskipun ia memiliki nama dengan marga Korea, namun Mr. Kim lahir dan tumbuh di New Orleans, sebelum memutuskan untuk pindah ke China dan mengajar bahasa inggris di Gusu Academy.

Mereka bisa mendengar sang guru yang tak henti mengucapkan kata maaf.

Lan Wangji mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan pada Mr. Kim kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

Wei Wuxian, di sisi lain, meraih tissue pemberian Mr. Kim dengan tangannya yang lain dan berniat untuk meletakan tissue tersebut pada lubang hidung Lan Wangji yang mengeluarkan darah.

Lan Wangji secara spontan sedikit mendongak, sebelum kemudian digagalkan oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Kalau kau angkat kepalamu seperti itu, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kalau darahnya nanti berbalik arah dan mengalir ke otakmu," Wei Wuxian membuka suara. Sementara Lan Wangji hanya mengerenyit.

Jelas sekali kalau dirinya tidak pernah mendengar hal seperti itu.

Wei Wuxian dengan perlahan memasukkan tissue yang berhasil digulungnya ke dalam lubang hidung Lan Wangji. Ia mendengus geli kemudian.

"Hmm... kau beruntung karena tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kacamatamu," ucapnya.

Wei Wuxian bangkit dari posisi awalnya dan mengulurkan tangan pada pemuda di bawahnya.

Lan Wangji yang melihat hal itu pun segera meraih tangan Wei Wuxian dan berdiri kembali. Setelahnya, ia melepaskan tangan Wei Wuxian dalam hitungan detik. Dan bergerak merapihkan seragamnya sendiri.

"Wangji, Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang berjalan kemari dan dengan semangat membuka-"

"Mr. Kim, Lan Zhan bilang dia tidak apa-apa," potong Wei Wuxian mendahului Lan Wangji. Ia pun tertawa sekilas sebelum kembali berkata, "Lagipula ini semua salahku."

Ia bisa mendengar Lan Wangji mendengus pelan. Tapi hal itu tak membuat cengiran Wei Wuxian lenyap dari wajahnya.

Murid-murid yang sedari tadi sempat mengerumuni mereka pun satu persatu kembali ke tempat asalnya. Sementara itu, Mr. Kim meminta izin untuk meninggalkan tempat dan kembali menuju ruang guru. Ia sedikit mengingatkan Lan Wangji untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan terlebih dahulu.

Lan Wangji mengangguk pelan, dan membungkukkan badan ke arah perginya sang guru.

Wei Wuxian berdecak dan kembali berkata, "Kau tunggu disini."

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Jiang Cheng di lengannya ketika ia baru saja akan keluar dari kelas, membawa tasnya dan juga tas Lan Wangji.

"Kau ingin membolos?"

Wei Wuxian menyengir, "Aku tidak diizinkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran selama dua minggu ke depan," ucapnya santai.

Jiang Cheng mengerenyit dan menatapnya dalam diam, sebelum kembali membuka suara, "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai mereka menghukummu?"

Wei Wuxian menghela napas, tangannya menepuk pundak sahabat sekaligus saudara angkatnya itu, "Nanti 'ku jelaskan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau juga membawa tas Lan Wangji bersamamu?"

"Oh," Wei Wuxian tertawa sejenak, "Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan sesuatu dan membuatnya menabrak pintu. Sekarang Lan Zhan mimisan dan aku berniat untuk membawanya ke ruang kesehatan terlebih dahulu. Aku rasa dia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan sisa jam pelajaran jadi mungkin—"

Wei Wuxian mendapati pandangan Jiang Cheng tidak tertuju padanya, melainkan ke arah pintu masuk. Hal itu otomatis membuat Wei Wuxian menghentikan kata-katanya dan dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya juga, mendapati Lan Wangji kini berdiri di pintu masuk.

Wei Wuxian tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, aku per—"

Jiang Cheng kembali menahan lengannya, cengkramannya sedikit menguat.

Wei Wuxian menatap sahabatnya dengan heran, "Oi—"

"Ibu," Jiang Cheng memotong seketika. "Bagaimana kalau ibu dan ayah tahu?"

Wei Wuxian menghela napas kembali dan berhasil melepas cengkeraman Jiang Cheng pada lengannya.

"Aku yakin ibu dan ayah tahu kalau aku tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Mereka akan mengerti dan ugh... berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, kau membuatku merinding!"

Jiang Cheng menatapnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menggumam, "Idiot," dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

Dahi Wei Wuxian mengerenyit setelahnya. Ia bisa merasakan aura aneh yang mengelilingi sahabatnya tersebut. Ia juga masih bisa merasakan bekas genggaman Jiang Cheng pada lengannya.

Namun, pemikiran-pemikiran tersebut segera ia tepis setelah ia tersadar bahwa ada hal yang lebih penting... yang harus ia lakukan.

Sebelum Wei Wuxian benar-benar pergi, ia sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jiang Cheng.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian mendapati Lan Wangji tak henti menghela napas.

Mereka berada di dalam ruang kesehatan. Lan Wangji kini tengah duduk di kursi, berseberangan dengan kursi milik Jin Guangyao. Yang mana pemilik nama tersebut kini tengah pergi untuk mengopi sesuatu di ruang guru.

Jin Guangyao merupakan seorang dokter yang sudah cukup lama bekerja untuk Gusu Academy. Ia merupakan teman dekat dari Lan Xichen. Dan dikenal sebagai seseorang yang murah senyum.

Wei Wuxian juga telah mengenal Jin Guangyao cukup lama. Tepatnya setelah ia masuk ke Gusu Academy.

Laki-laki itulah yang tidak sungkan membantu Wei Wuxian jika dirinya tengah mencari tempat peristirahatan. Atau setiap kali Wei Wuxian mencari tempat persembunyian ketika ia bolos dari jam pelajaran tertentu.

Dalam kata lain, Jin Guangyao adalah penyelamatnya.

Wei Wuxian bersandar pada jendela di belakangnya, pinggulnya menyentuh kusen jendela tersebut. Sementara kedua tangannya ia lipatkan di depan dada.

Lan Wangji menghela napas kembali, dan berhasil membuat Wei Wuxian berdecak.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau ada orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin membolos jam pelajaran," ucap Wei Wuxian, ia pun berjalan mendekat kearah Lan Wangji dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi milik Jin Guangyao.

Wei Wuxian menatap Lan Wangji dengan tatapan penuh ceria, "Lan Zhan, percayalah padaku, kau tidak akan menyesal!"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu mencatat semua pelajaran yang kau lewati," Lan WangJi membuka suara, pandangannya beralih pada sepasang tas yang tergeletak di lantai, tak jauh dari tempat Wei Wuxian berdiri tadi.

"Hmm..." Wei Wuxian kembali menyilangkan tangannya dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang tengah didudukinya, layaknya seorang bos. "Tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk membantuku. Aku bisa saja mengopi catatan milik Jiang Cheng, kau tahu?"

Entah kenapa raut Lan Wangji terlihat murung setelah ia mengatakannya. Dan hal itu membuat Wei Wuxian sedikit merasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak kebaikan seseorang? Ckck.

Wei Wuxian pun dengan segera membenarkan posisi duduknya kembali dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekat kearah Lan Wangji.

"Lan Zhan, bagaimana kalau kau melakukannya di lain hari? Aku pikir untuk saat ini sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Hey, bagaimana kalau kau temani aku ke suatu tempat?"

Lan Wangji memberinya tatapan aneh.

"Kau menyuruhku beristirahat tapi juga memintaku untuk menemanimu pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Aih," Wei Wuxian kembali bersandar, "Istirahat sembari menikmati udara segar apa sulitnya? Dan aku merasa bersalah karena telah membuatmu seperti sekarang ini."

Lan Wangji terdiam, tidak juga mengelak perkataan pemuda di depannya.

Tak mendapat respon apapun, Wei Wuxian kemudian mengangkat kedua kakinya dan meletakkannya di atas ujung meja kerja Jin Guangyao.

Lan Wangji menghela napas, "Turunkan kakimu dan duduk dengan benar."

"Okay!" Balas Wei Wuxian sedikit bersemangat.

Setelah Wei Wuxian menuruti perintah Lan Wangji untuk menurunkan kakinya, sang ketua osis pun kembali membuka suara.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih bersikap seperti ini setelah mereka memberimu hukuman."

Wei Wuxian mendengus geli, tangannya bergerak meraih pulpen yang sejak tadi bertengger manis di dalam sebuah kotak kecil yang terletak di atas meja, lalu menekan-nekan ujung pulpen tersebut berulang kali. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berdiam diri walau hanya sedetik saja!

"Apa kau ingin aku merenungkan sikapku? Tapi bagaimana aku bisa merenungkan sikapku kalau aku sama sekali tidak merasa melakukannya?" Wei Wuxian menatap Lan Wangji, sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di sudut bibirnya.

Lan Wangji terdiam kembali. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan sesuatu namun hal tersebut tak bisa ditangkap oleh Wei Wuxian. Hal itu lantas membuat Wei Wuxian melanjutkan ucapannya kembali.

"Lan Zhan," Wei Wuxian sedikit berbisik, "Kalau kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tidak bisa selalu membaca raut wajahmu walaupun aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Aku bahkan berpikir kalau kau membenciku. Tapi lihatlah, kau sekarang disini dan menawarkan diri untuk membantuku. Dan aku masih tidak tahu apa kau benar-benar membenciku atau-"

"Aku tidak."

"Hm?" Wei Wuxian menggumam, setelah menyadari pemuda di depannya memotong ucapannya.

"Aku tidak membencimu."

Wei Wuxian mendengus geli mendengarnya. Lagi, tangannya tiba-tiba saja bergerak melepas tissue dari hidung sang ketua osis. Yang mana hal tersebut sempat membuat Lan Wangji terkejut dan berniat mengambil tissue itu kembali dari tangan Wei Wuxian.

Namun, refleks pemuda di depannya itu terlalu cepat. Sehingga Lan Wangji hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, mendapati kalau usahanya hanya berbuah nihil.

"Sudah 'ku duga," Wei Wuxian sekilas menyengir, "Darahnya sudah berhenti keluar. Jadi kau tidak memerlukan ini lagi. Kau terdengar seperti seseorang yang terkena flu," lanjutnya sembari membuang gulungan tissue di tangannya ke tempat sampah yang terletak di dekat kakinya.

Lan Wangji baru saja akan menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali, namun hal itu segera dihentikan Wei Wuxian.

"Berhenti melakukannya!" Serunya kemudian, "Kalau aku bisa mendapat uang disetiap kali kau menghela napas aku pasti sudah kaya saat ini."

"Kau... butuh uang?"

Kali ini Wei Wuxian kehilangan kata-katanya mendengar hal yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Lan Wangji. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan gelak tawanya setelah itu.

"Pftahahaha, Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxian menepuk-nepuk meja kerja Jin Guangyao dengan satu tangannya. Sementara satu tangannya yang lain sibuk memegangi perutnya sendiri. "Kau harus lihat raut wajahmu ketika kau mengatakannya! Hahahahahahah!"

Lan Zhan tidak menggubris ucapan pemuda di depannya dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia pun berjalan untuk mengambil tasnya.

Wei Wuxian berhenti tertawa kemudian dan menahan lengan Lan Wangji seketika, tangannya yang satu lagi kini sibuk menyeka sebutir air yang berhasil keluar dari kedua ekor matanya tersebut.

Lan Wangji menjauhkan diri dari Wei Wuxian dan membuat genggaman tangan Wei Wuxian pada kemeja yang ia kenakan pun terlepas.

Wei Wuxian menghela napas panjang, "Lan Zhan, Kau tidak berniat untuk kembali ke kelas, bukan? Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya! Tidak akan!"

Lan Wangji bergerak mengambil tas yang sejak tadi tergeletak atas lantai, tidak menghiraukan ucapan Wei Wuxian. Kemudian ia pun mengalungkan tali tasnya menyamping.

"Hey, kau bilang kau akan membantuku," Wei Wuxian menghalangi jalan pemuda di depannya, kedua tangannya ia bentangkan ke samping. "Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan!" rengeknya.

Lan Wangji menghentikan langkahnya seketika, napasnya sedikit tercekat.

Wei Wuxian mendapati tangan pemuda di depannya kini menggenggam erat tali tas yang terletak di depan dada. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya sekarang!

Wei Wuxian tahu kalau Lan Wangji menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan Wei Wuxian tidak akan berdiam diri sebelum ia tahu hal apa yang disembunyikan sang ketua osis.

Mengetahui kalau pemuda di depannya itu ternyata tidak membencinya merupakan suatu hal yang bagus. Dan sejujurnya hal itu membuat Wei Wuxian senang. Terlebih karena ia mendengarnya langsung dari Lan Wangji.

Tapi Wei Wuxian tidak bisa membuang rasa penasarannya. Lan Wangji menawarkan diri untuk membantu dirinya, mencatat semua mata pelajaran selama dua minggu ke depan? Tidak masuk akal!

Selain Wei Wuxian bisa dengan mudah meminta bantuan Jiang Cheng. Tidak ada untungnya bagi Lan Wangji untuk membantunya. Dan hal tersebut yang membuat Wei Wuxian bertanya-tanya akan alasan apa yang dimiliki pemuda di depannya itu.

_Jangan bilang Lan Zhan bermaksud untuk memata-mataiku karena dia juga mengira akulah pelakunya?_

Mata Wei Wuxian melebar ketika pemikiran seperti itu datang dengan tiba-tiba.

_Tapi... Tapi... dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak membenciku? Huh? Apa ini sebuah jebakan? Tunggu, Lan Zhan tidak mungkin memakai cara kotor seperti itu. Kalau aku yang melakukannya mungkin saja._

"Wei Ying."

Wei Wuxian menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, dan kembali menatap pemuda di depannya. Ia mendapati Lan Wangji mengerenyitkan dahi.

Namun, belum sempat ia kembali membuka suara, Jin Guangyao tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakangnya dengan setumpuk kertas yang telah menyatu dan terekat rapi.

"Maafkan aku, kalian pasti menunggu lama."

Wei Wuxian memberi cengiran khasnya dan menjawab, "Tidak juga," walaupun kenyataannya ia tengah berbohong saat ini.

Jin Guangyao tersenyum simpul, "Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong," ucapnya sembari meletakkan kembali pulpen yang entah bagaimana tidak berada di tempat asalnya. Melihat hal tersebut, Wei Wuxian merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Kalian bisa mengisi form ini dan aku akan memberitahukan guru kalian kalau kalian tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya."

Jin Guangyao menyodorkan buku di depannya.

Lan Wangji menggumam, "Mm," sebelum mengisi namanya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Wei Wuxian terkejut bukan main.

_Heh, kenapa dia tidak mengatakan kalau dia menerima ajakanku?_ batin Wei Wuxian.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau pulang lebih awal," ucap Jin Guangyao. "Tapi, ini lebih baik ketimbang membahayakan dirimu," Kini giliran Jin Guangyao yang mengisi beberapa baris yang masih kosong, "Wangji, Xichen sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Jadi aku harap kau lebih memikirkan kesehatanmu untuk ke depannya. Dia bahkan nyaris berlari kesini saat aku memberitahukan keadaanmu padanya."

"Um..." Wei Wuxian ingin sekali angkat bicara namun niatnya itu segera ia urungkan karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

Lagi, Lan Wangji hanya menggumam kata "Mm," sebelum membungkuk sekilas kepada Jin Guangyao.

Jin Guangyao tersenyum tipis sebelum pandangannya ia alihkan pada Wei Wuxian.

"Wei Wuxian? Kau tidak mengisi form ini?"

"Ah," Wei Wuxian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Lan Qiren menyuruhku untuk tidak datang kesini selama dua minggu ke depan."

Jin Guangyao menghela napas panjang. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, nampak seperti seseorang yang tengah berusaha untuk menahan sesuatu.

"Aku mengerti," ucapnya pelan.

Sementara itu, Wei Wuxian hanya bisa memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku form yang tergeletak di atas meja kerja Jin Guangyao.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan ocehanmu untuk dua minggu ke depan," Jin Guangyao kembali membuka suara.

Dan hal tersebut lantas membuat Wei Wuxian mendengus geli mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian nyaris saja tergelincir pada salah satu anak tangga yang ia turuni, kalau saja bukan karena Lan Wangji yang menahan tubuhnya dan sekaligus menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Wei Wuxian tertawa kikuk, sebelum akhirnya berterima kasih pada Lan Wangji. Namun pikirannya seakan tidak bersamanya kini dan justru masih mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan Jin Guangyao sebelum mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan tadi.

_"Wei Wuxian, berhati-hatilah."_

Dan seketika saja, seperti seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah pukulan keras di kepalanya, Wei Wuxian mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya siang ini.

Beberapa carik kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Sebuah amplop cokelat.

Dan bercak merah yang entah bagaimana menyelimuti sebagian besar dari amplop tersebut.

Wei Wuxian tidak menghiraukan panggilan Lan Wangji terhadapnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk bergegas menuruni anak tangga, lebih cepat.

Menuju ke lokernya sendiri.

Suatu hari, Wei Wuxian pernah salah membeli sebotol tinta untuk tugasnya. Dan hal itu membuat Jiang Cheng tidak henti memarahinya sepanjang jam istirahat berlangsung. Tentu, sahabatnya itu akan marah besar. Jika nyatanya, tugas tersebut merupakan tugas yang harus ia kerjakan bersama dengan Jiang Cheng.

Saat itu, yang hanya diingat olehnya adalah membeli tinta. Jadi, ketika Wei Wuxian harus dihadapi dengan bermacam-macam pilihan warna yang tersusun rapi di depan matanya, Wei Wuxian dengan asal mengambil warna merah dan membawanya ke kasir.

Tinta yang ia beli seharusnya berwarna hitam! Bagaimana bisa Wei Wuxian dengan percaya dirinya membeli tinta merah?!

Singkat cerita, bukan cuma ocehan Jiang Cheng yang harus dihadapinya saat itu. Tapi Wei Wuxian juga kehilangan tutup botol tinta tersebut. Yang mengharuskannya untuk menyimpan tinta tersebut tanpa tutup, di dalam lokernya.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk memindahkan tinta tersebut, namun karena ia memikirkan banyak hal di dalam otaknya, nampaknya memori tentang tinta pun sudah tidak bisa tertampung.

Wei Wuxian membuka pintu lokernya dan mengumpat seketika.

"Wow, orang ini benar-benar idiot," Wei Wuxian mengambil sepasang sepatu yang ia tinggalkan pagi ini. Sebagian besar dari sepatu tersebut telah terbalut oleh warna merah tinta yang entah sejak kapan tertumpah di dalam lokernya.

Wei Wuxian menduga kalau seseorang dengan buru-buru memasukkan soal ujian itu ke dalam lokernya dan secara tidak sengaja menyenggol botol tinta yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Membuatnya tertumpah dan mengenai sebagian amplop cokelat serta sepatunya.

Lan Wangji menatap sepasang sepatu yang tengah dipegang Wei Wuxian dengan saksama. Sementara Wei Wuxian mengedarkan pandangannya.

Dan di sanalah baru Wei Wuxian tersadar, bahwa letak lokernya terhalang oleh salah satu pilar penyangga gedung. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuatnya menjadi tak tertangkap oleh CCTV yang terpasang jauh di belakang pilar tersebut.

_Lan Qiren benar-benar tidak bisa menempatkan kamera CCTV dengan benar_, batinnya kesal.

Wei Wuxian pun meletakkan kembali sepatu yang sempat dipegangnya tadi ke dalam loker. Tak lupa membetulkan posisi botol tinta yang telah tertidur itu ke posisinya semula.

Hal tersebut membuatnya tak sengaja mengotori kemeja lengan panjang yang ia kenakan dan membuat bagian pergelangannya berubah menjadi warna merah.

Kedua mata Wei Wuxian melebar seketika. Kembali menyadari sesuatu.

Wei Wuxian sering mengaku pada orang lain bahwa ingatannya sangatlah buruk. Namun, kenyataannya, jika ia berusaha untuk kembali mengingat sesuatu, maka potongan-potongan memori dari ingatannya tersebut akan menyatu dengan cepat.

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya lagi.

Siang tadi, karena Wei Wuxian terlalu terburu-buru menuju ke ruang kerja Lan Qiren, ia sama sekali tidak memerhatikan sekitarnya.

Tapi ia dapat mengingat dengan jelas, detik dimana tubuhnya tidak sengaja beradu dengan tubuh orang lain ketika ia berbelok dan kembali menaiki anak tangga di depannya.

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana wujud orang yang ditabraknya, karena kepalanya sendiri tertunduk saat itu.

Namun, ia tidak bisa melupakan pergelangan kemeja orang tersebut yang terbalut dengan bercak warna merah. Sama seperti pergelangan kemejanya saat ini.

"Wei Ying."

"Lan Zhan," Wei Wuxian menghela napas panjang, ia menatap pemuda di sampingnya, "Aku berani bersumpah kalau bukan akulah pelakunya."

"Aku tahu," balas Lan Wangji. "Aku memergokinya tiga hari yang lalu."


	4. Chapter 4

Merah.

Adalah warna yang memenuhi meja di hadapan mereka kali ini.

Lucu, Wei Wuxian pikir. Karena sepanjang hari ini warna tersebut lah yang memenuhi pikirannya, pandangannya dan juga... kuah hotpot di depannya.

Alunan musik terdengar mengalun lembut, terpantul pada dinding-dinding dari batu bata cokelat yang mengelilingi seisi ruangan.

Musik tersebut mengandung unsur musim gugur ditiap bait lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh sang penyanyinya. Sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan musim semi yang tengah menyambut mereka dari luar jendela. Tapi, kenyataan itu, tidak sedikitpun mengurangi keindahan keduanya.

Wei Wuxian punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati apa yang tengah didengarkannya. Tentu, _tentu saja_. Kalau saja bukan karena berbagai macam makanan yang lebih menggodanya, dan tersusun rapi di depannya sekarang ini.

Baru-baru ini dirinya dan Jiang Cheng tergila-gila pada drama Korea yang muncul nyaris setiap hari di televisi. Dan walaupun Jiang Cheng sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya, Wei Wuxian tidak akan bisa melupakan raut wajah sahabatnya itu ketika salah satu karakter favorite mereka harus mati begitu saja.

Ia bisa mengingat dirinya sendiri menangis di tempat, saat itu juga. Tapi, Jiang Cheng? Bedebah itu menolak untuk menunjukkan emosinya.

Lima belas menit kemudian setelah drama tersebut usai, barulah Wei Wuxian mendengar sang sahabat mengerang dengan sangat keras dari dalam kamar mandi.

Wei Wuxian masih kesulitan untuk tidak tertawa setiap kali ia mengingat kejadian itu.

Sejak saat itulah Wei Wuxian dan Jiang Cheng berniat untuk mengunjungi salah satu restauran Korea yang letaknya tidak jauh dari asrama mereka. Hal ini murni karena keduanya memiliki rasa penasaran yang cukup besar dengan makanan-makanan yang dimakan oleh para artis dan aktor di dalam drama tersebut.

Dan disini lah ia sekarang. Di tempat yang sudah lama ingin ia kunjungi bersama Jiang Cheng.

Hanya saja, bukan Jiang Cheng yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya. Melainkan seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi lebih memilih untuk terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Wei Wuxian menatap untuk kesekian kalinya kearah Lan Wangji yang sama sekali tidak bergeming. Sementara tangannya sendiri tidak berhenti mengamit beberapa makanan di depannya dengan sumpit yang kini digenggamnya.

Wei Wuxian tidak perlu bersusah payah membaca raut wajah Lan Wangji, karena ia sudah tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh ketua osis di depannya itu.

Lan Wangji pasti merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Tepat satu jam yang lalu, Wei Wuxian harus dikejutkan oleh pengakuan Lan Wangji.

Singkat cerita, sang ketua osis ternyata pernah memergoki pelaku pencurian soal ujian sekolah mereka dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Dan hal itu terjadi tepat... satu hari setelah Gusu kehilangan lembaran soal tersebut.

Jika Wei Wuxian boleh jujur, hal seperti itu termasuk sebuah keberuntungan. Siapa yang menyangka kalau si pelaku akan kembali ke tempat yang sama satu hari setelah ia melancarkan aksinya?

Kalau saja Lan Wangji tidak pergi berkeliling sekolah malam itu, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah tahu kalau Wei Wuxian bukan lah pelakunya.

Namun sayangnya, meski Lan Wangji sendiri yang memergokinya, si pelaku nampak tak mudah untuk dibekukan.

Wei Wuxian tahu jika Lan Wangji merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa membelanya di depan Lan Qiren. Tapi, di sisi lain, Wei Wuxian tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Karena ia sendiri mengerti, misalpun dirinya berada di posisi Lan Wangji saat ini, maka ia tidak bisa dengan sembarang membela seseorang tanpa bukti yang kuat.

Karena pada dasarnya, membela seseorang tanpa bukti, tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan menuduh seseorang secara buta.

Dan karena itulah, baik dirinya dan Lan Wangji terjebak di situasi yang kikuk seperti sekarang ini.

"Lan Zhan, um..." Wei Wuxian berdehem pelan, sepasang sumpit yang sejak tadi digenggamnya pun ia letakkan di samping mangkuk nasinya. Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Apa kau ingin menyudahi hari ini dan kembali ke asrama? Kau tahu, aku sedikit merasa bersalah sekarang karena sedikit memaksamu kesini."

Pemuda di depannya dengan cepat mendongak, mempertemukan kedua mata mereka.

Tatapan Lan Wangji menggambarkan rasa takut dan khawatir jika Wei Wuxian akan benar-benar pergi. Dan dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti benaknya, Wei Wuxian pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada semangkuk nasi di depannya.

Ah? Entah kenapa suhu di ruangan tersebut terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya! Membuat Wei Wuxian ingin sekali mencari tahu apakah penyejuk ruangannya mengalami kerusakan ataukah itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Kau..." Pemuda di depannya membuka suara. Dan Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk tidak melirik ke arah Lan Wangji, "Kau... harus menghabiskannya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kita bisa kembali ke asrama."

Wei Wuxian sedikit terkejut. Tapi bukan Wei Wuxian namanya kalau ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Kau benar!"

Wei Wuxian mengamit kembali sumpit yang sempat ditaruhnya tadi. Kemudian mengambil beberapa daging dan sayuran yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Kau tahu, aku bohong. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan makanan-makanan ini terabaikan dan kembali ke asrama begitu saja?" Ucap Wei Wuxian, sembari mengunyah makanannya. "Terlebih jika Lan Wangji yang membayar semuanya!"

Lan Wangji menghela napas sejenak, "Habiskan terlebih dahulu baru berbicara."

Wei Wuxian pun menelan makanannya. Satu sikunya kini ia tumpukan di atas meja, membuat tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan.

"Kalau begitu temani aku makan. Walaupun kau merasa bersalah dan ingin menutupinya dengan mentraktirku seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku menghabiskan semuanya? Lan Zhan, aku akan benar-benar merasa bersalah kalau kau tidak ikut makan."

Lan Wangji menatap Wei Wuxian sekilas, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti keduanya untuk beberapa detik. Lalu, tangannya pun bergerak pada akhirnya, mengamit sumpitnya sendiri.

Cengiran di wajah Wei Wuxian pun kembali merekah. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja Lan Wangji mencelupkan lobak yang terbalut dengan bumbu cabai, ke dalam air tawar di depannya.

_Ah? Jadi air itu untuk— tunggu! Lan Wangji tidak bisa makan makanan pedas?!_

Kedua mata Wei Wuxian melebar tak percaya.

_Lalu, kenapa ia memesan semua makanan yang—_

"Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxian sedikit berseru dan memotong pemikirannya sendiri. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa makan makanan pedas?"

Pemuda di depannya memilih untuk terdiam dan lanjut mengunyah makanannya.

Wei Wuxian berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah tak mendapat respon apapun. Ia berencana memesankan makanan untuk Lan Wangji, namun niatnya itu digagalkan oleh pemilik nama itu sendiri.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Lan Wangji, singkat.

Wei Wuxian menatap pemuda di depannya, heran.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar."

Wei Wuxian mendengus kecil mendengarnya. Pada akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya kembali.

"Aku akan mencatatnya baik-baik di ingatanku," ucap Wei Wuxian kemudian yang berhasil menarik perhatian Lan Wangji kembali. "Lan Wangji garis miring Lan Zhan tidak bisa makan makanan pedas."

Lan Wangji kembali terdiam.

Ia baru saja akan kembali mengambil beberapa makanan di depannya, sebelum akhirnya di dahului oleh Wei Wuxian.

Tangan Wei Wuxian bergerak cukup cepat, memilih beberapa sayuran di dalam hotpot untuk kemudian di celupkan pada air tawar yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa pemuda di depannya tidak memakan daging, terbukti dari irisan daging yang sengaja dijauhkannya tadi.

"Lan Zhan, bukankah kau beruntung memiliki teman sepertiku, hm?" Wei Wuxian meletakkan satu persatu sayuran yang berhasil dinetralisirkannya tadi, ke dalam mangkuk nasi Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian menyengir setelahnya, ketika mendapati Lan Wangji menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut.

"Ah? Apa kau terkejut karena mulai saat ini aku menganggap kita berteman?" Wei Wuxian berdecak, sudut bibirnya terukir sebuah senyuman kecil. "Lan Zhan, sejujurnya dari dulu aku ingin sekali berteman denganmu. Tapi karena kau menjaga jarak dariku, aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengetahuimu lebih dalam. Hey, mulai sekarang... bagaimana kalau kita—"

Lan Wangji tidak menghiraukan perkataan Wei Wuxian lebih lama lagi, ia justru terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan makanan di depannya.

Kedua matanya menghindar dari dua pupil milik Wei Wuxian. Telinganya pun sengaja ia tulikan, seratus persen mengabaikan erangan "Lan Zhaaann," yang terus menerus terlontar dari bibir pemuda di depannya.

Wei Wuxian, di satu sisi, hanya bisa memajukan bibir bawahnya kemudian, sadar jelas kalau Lan Wangji tengah mengabaikannya.

Ia sedikit menggumam sesuatu, seperti; _kau tidak membenciku, tapi juga tidak mau mengakuiku sebagai seorang teman? _

Terlalu lelah berpikir, Wei Wuxian pun memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang hal tersebut. Tak juga menghiraukan perasaan gundah yang datang tiba-tiba, menyelimuti benaknya.

Namun, seiring pemikiran tersebut terlepas darinya. Kejadian-kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya, justru datang kembali dan menggantikannya menjadi kepingan-kepingan puzzle yang harus ia selesaikan.

Tidak mudah bagi Wei Wuxian untuk menyatukan kepingan-kepingan puzzle tersebut. Terlebih dengan minimnya bukti yang ia dapat.

Menyadari pemuda di depannya berdiam diri tanpa alasan yang jelas, Lan Wangji memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Wei Ying, ada hal lain yang belum sempat aku katakan."

Wei Wuxian tersadar dari lamunannya, kedua pupil matanya kini terkunci pada sepasang mata bak kristal berwarna emas di depannya.

"Pelakunya berambut panjang. Saat aku memergokinya dari belakang, aku pikir itu...kau. Karena di Gusu hanya kau dan aku yang berambut panjang. Tapi aku sadar kalau aku salah. Karena orang itu...lari ketika aku memanggil namamu."

Wei Wuxian mengerenyitkan dahi. Lan Wangji mungkin menyadari kalau orang tersebut bukanlah dirinya karena Lan Wangji tahu benar Wei Wuxian seperti apa.

Jika Wei Wuxian yang benar-benar ia pergoki saat itu, Wei Wuxian tidak akan lari. Ia justru akan menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya kepada sang ketua osis. Atau mungkin menggodanya dengan banyolan-banyolan random yang mampu membuat Lan Wangji naik pitam.

Hati Wei Wuxian berlompat senang mengetahui Lan Wangji sedikit memperhatikan kebiasaannya. Walaupun sebagian besar hal itu hanyalah sebatas kemungkinan yang terlintas di pikiran Wei Wuxian sendiri.

Di sisi lain, kepingan-kepingan puzzle yang sejak tadi juga terkumpul di dalam pikiran Wei Wuxian, kini bertambah menjadi satu.

"Orang yang kau lihat tiga hari lalu berambut panjang. Dan meskipun aku tidak dapat menyimpulkan wujud seseorang yang 'ku tabrak tadi siang, aku yakin kalau rambutnya sama sekali tidak panjang," ucap Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji menatapnya dengan saksama, menunggu Wei Wuxian untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Bunyi air mendidih hotpot yang sejak tadi menemani mereka kini melemah. Musik pengiring sang musim gugur pun kini telah terganti dengan sesuatu yang temponya lebih cepat.

"Lan Zhan, apa kau pikir pelakunya lebih dari satu?"

Lan Wangji menggeleng pelan, "Aku belum bisa menyimpulkannya."

Wei Wuxian sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya, tangannya ia lipatkan ke depan dada, "Aku mengerti. Karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana wujud seseorang yang berhasil kau pergoki, dan kau tidak tahu wajah seseorang yang 'ku tabrak tadi siang, jadi kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa sekarang. Yang hanya bisa kita ambil adalah... Aku yang tiba-tiba saja dijadikan kambing hitam!"

Wei Wuxian membenturkan kepala bagian belakangnya berulang kali pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki, merasa sedikit frustrasi. Dan meskipun Wei Wuxian tidak melakukannya secara keras, namun hal itu mampu membuat Lan Wangji berseru pelan, 'Wei Ying!' dan membuat si pemilik nama menghentikan tingkahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan seseorang yang kau lihat sedang merokok dan berusaha kau kejar?" tanya Lan Wangji kemudian setelah yakin jika Wei Wuxian benar-benar menghentikan tingkah konyolnya.

Mata Wei Wuxian melebar, "Ah, aku baru ingat," satu jemarinya kini ia ketuk-ketukan di atas meja. "Apa kau tahu pagar jeruji yang membatasi ruang klub memanah dengan lapangan nomor 2?"

"Lapangan nomor 2?" Lan Wangji balik bertanya.

Wei Wuxian tertawa sejenak mendengarnya, "Maksudku lapangan outdoor yang sering kita gunakan untuk olahraga. Aku dan Jiang Cheng menamainya seperti itu karena menurut kami menyebutnya hanya dengan 'lapangan olahraga' sangatlah terdengar kuno!" lanjutnya sembari kembali terkekeh.

Mendengar nama Jiang Cheng keluar dari mulut Wei Wuxian rupanya sedikit membuat raut wajah Lan Wangji berubah. Bohong kalau Wei Wuxian tidak menyadarinya. Karena apa yang tertangkap kedua pupilnya kini, membawa ingatannya kembali pada saat mereka masih berada di ruangan kesehatan tadi siang.

Wei Wuxian membatin, Apakah Lan Zhan bermasalah dengan Jiang Cheng?

Tapi setelah ia pikir lagi, sepertinya hal itu sangatlah tidak mungkin. Karena meskipun Jiang Cheng mempunyai sifat keras, sahabatnya itu terkenal dengan sikap disiplinnya dan tidak pernah sama sekali melanggar peraturan Gusu Academy. Berbeda dengan dirinya.

Wei Wuxian, sejujurnya, ingin sekali bertanya kepada Lan Wangji tentang hal tersebut. Namun, ia tahu, bahwa ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting, ketimbang memikirkan sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Urusannya kali ini ialah menangkap bedebah yang semena-mena menjadikannya sebagai kambing hitam. Wei Wuxian bersumpah kalau ia akan memberikan pelajaran khusus terhadap si pelaku jika ia sudah menangkapnya.

"Aku tahu pagar jeruji yang kau maksud," Lan Wangji kembali membuka suara. Dan lagi, Wei Wuxian pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kalau begitu coba bayangkan seseorang meloncati pagar setinggi 3,5 meter itu tanpa harus bersusah payah memegang jeruji-jeruji besi pagarnya."

Lan Wangji mengerenyit, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang—"

"Begitupun denganku!" Potong Wei Wuxian sedikit bersemangat. "Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan kemudian woosh! WOOSH!"

Wei Wuxian memperagakan pergerakan sang pelaku dengan telapak tangannya yang satu sebagai tembok, dan dua jemari dari tangannya yang lain sebagai si pelaku.

Wei Wuxian, sebisa mungkin menirukan adegan si pelaku ketika memijakkan kaki di tembok dengan gerakan sangat cepat, dan memutar balik tubuhnya agar tidak terkena ujung pagar jeruji di bawahnya ketika ia melompat.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu?" Wei Wuxian bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Seseorang dengan keahlian lompat jauh?" balas Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian menggeleng, "Seorang ninja," ucapnya mantap.

Lan Wangji memutuskan untuk tidak mengabaikan minumannya kali ini.

Berkomunikasi dengan Wei Wuxian benar-benar tidak mudah!

.

.

.

Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan Wei Wuxian yang menyatakan kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menerka-nerka bagaimana wujud pelakunya. Kali ini, murni karena si pelaku memakai sebuah hoodie dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan penutup kepala dari hoodie yang tengah dikenakannya.

Tapi, meskipun begitu, baik Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji dapat menarik beberapa kesimpulan dari percakapan yang baru saja terjadi.

Pertama, pelaku merupakan salah satu murid Gusu Academy.

Kedua, si pelaku adalah murid laki-laki. Dan ada kemungkinan pelaku lebih dari satu. Dimana yang satu memiliki rambut panjang seperti Wei Wuxian dan yang satu lagi berambut pendek.

Terakhir, si pelaku memiliki keahlian _parkour_; dimana memungkinkan sang pelaku untuk melewati halang rintangan dengan cara memanjat ataupun melompat dengan begitu mudahnya.

Wei Wuxian tahu, cara termudah dan tercepat untuk mengetahui identitas sang pelaku bisa ia serahkan sepenuhnya kepada Lan Wangji. Terlebih dari ciri-ciri yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu tadi.

Namun ternyata ia salah, menemukan identitas sang pelaku ternyata juga tidaklah mudah. Karena Lan Wangji sendiri mengakui kalau ia sudah memeriksa semua berkas siswa-siswi di Gusu Academy. Dan hasilnya? Sama sekali tak ada seorang pun yang berambut panjang kecuali Wei Wuxian.

Jika sang pelaku ternyata orang di luar sekolah, tentu hal tersebut akan menyulitkan mereka. Dan kalau itu terjadi, mereka hanya berharap kalau mereka bisa menangkap salah satunya.

Terutama seseorang yang tidak sengaja ditabrak oleh Wei Wuxian tadi siang. Mungkin dengan begitu, mereka bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih tentang pelaku yang lainnya.

Wei Wuxian menendang pelan kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya dan juga Lan Wangji. Sementara pemuda di sampingnya hanya terdiam, menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Wei Wuxian.

Matahari telah condong ke barat, sinarnya tak lagi seterik ketika mereka berkuasa di atas. Namun hawa hangat yang dibawanya masih mampu memberi kenyamanan tersendiri pada apapun yang berhasil disentuhnya.

Kedua mata Wei Wuxian kini berganti mengamati bayangan miliknya dan juga Lan Wangji yang seakan berjalan mendahului mereka.

Angin sore berhembus, menyapa lembut permukaan wajah Wei Wuxian, meniupkan sebuah alunan musik yang tak terjamah oleh kata-kata, ke telinganya.

Walau Wei Wuxian sendiri berusaha untuk tidak terlalu larut dengan masalah yang tengah di hadapinya, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa berbohong. Hatinya merasa gelisah, dan di dalam pikirannya terdapat ribuan pertanyaan yang seakan terus berputar dan saling berhantaman. Saling berlomba untuk muncul ke permukaan dan menarik perhatian Wei Wuxian.

Tapi dari semua itu, hanya satu yang terus menerus terulang di pikirannya; _Kenapa dia? Kenapa harus dia? _

Wei Wuxian terus dan terus memikirkan hal itu sampai ia sendiri meyakini kalau mungkin, mungkin... ia tengah dihukum atas kenakalan yang sering dilakukannya.

Terdengar konyol? Ya, mungkin. Namun hal tersebut sama konyolnya, dengan Wei Wuxian yang mengakui kalau karma itu benar - benar ada.

Wei Wuxian menghela napas panjang. Ia merasa kalau dirinya tidak pantas, dan tidak dilahirkan untuk berlarut dalam kesedihan lebih lama. Karena itu dia pun menolehkan pandangannya ke samping, ke arah Lan Wangji, dan memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Tuan muda Lan," godanya, dan agaknya berhasil menarik perhatian sang ketua osis, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin membantuku selama dua minggu ke depan?"

Lan Wangji tidak menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Wei Wuxian. Jemari pemuda itu membenarkan posisi kaca matanya sebelum merespon pertanyaan Wei Wuxian dengan sebuah "Mm."

Wei Wuxian berdecak pelan, sedikit terhibur dengan minimnya respon yang ia dapat dari pemuda di sampingnya.

Lan Wangji tetaplah Lan Wangji.

Meski awalnya Wei Wuxian masih bingung dengan pernyataan yang dibuat sang ketua osis, namun lambat laun ia pun berpikir kalau mungkin Lan Wangji mau membantunya karena ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Wei Wuxian sadar kalau ia tidak terlalu mengenal Lan Wangji, selain fakta bahwa pemuda tersebut adalah sang ketua osis, keponakan dari kepala sekolah Gusu Academy dan sekaligus teman sekelasnya selama dua tahun.

Gusu Academy tidak pernah mengatur secara acak murid-muridnya ketika mereka memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Karena itu, tidak heran jika dirinya dan Lan Wangji berakhir menjadi teman sekelas lagi.

Wei Wuxian sendiri, bisa dibilang, merupakan murid baru di Gusu. Berbeda dengan Jiang Cheng yang sejak awal memang sudah memilih Gusu sebagai pilihan pertamanya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan.

Wei Wuxian di sisi lain, memilih untuk menetap di Yunmeng, dan melanjutkan pendidikannya sendiri di tempat kelahiran sang sahabatnya itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Madam Yu yang juga merupakan ibu biologis Jiang Cheng, menawarkan Wei Wuxian untuk pindah ke Gusu untuk menemani Jiang Cheng.

Wei Wuxian yang sangat menghormati Madam Yu dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai ibunya sendiri pun, dengan cepat menerima tawaran tersebut.

Awal mula ia diperkenalkan kepada murid yang lain, di kelas yang sama dengan Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Wei Wuxian juga baru menyadari koneksi Madam Yu dengan Lan Qiren, yang mana juga membuatnya berakhir menjadi teman satu kamar Jiang Cheng dengan mudah.

Sang guru, saat itu, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di bangku kosong, yang terletak tepat di samping tempat duduk Jiang Cheng. Yang mana juga terletak di belakang seorang pemuda... dengan rambut panjang terurai sepinggang.

Wei Wuxian masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas, ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pemilik rambut itu, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkedip maupun melepaskan tatapannya. Kedua matanya seakan terkunci, menolak untuk melewatkan suatu pemandangan yang jarang ia lihat.

Wei Wuxian berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada pemuda tersebut. Sementara Lan Wangji pada saat itu, memutuskan untuk berhenti menatapnya dan mengembalikan fokusnya pada sang guru.

Wei Wuxian yakin, baik dirinya dan Lan Wangji sadar betul akan tatapan yang diberikan murid-murid lainnya kepada mereka. Mendapati dua orang laki-laki dengan rambut panjang, dan duduk tidak berjauhan satu sama lain, tentu bukanlah suatu pemandangan yang biasa bagi mereka.

Tanpa disadari, Wei Wuxian pun menikmati masa-masa belajarnya di Gusu. Bertindak sesuka hatinya dan justru membuatnya 'sedikit' lebih tahu akan Lan Wangji. Dan 'sedikit' menghabiskan waktunya mencoba terlepas dari pengawasan sang ketua osis setiap pagi menjelang.

Karena Lan Wangji sendiri, tidak pernah absen berdiri di tempat yang sama, dimana Wei Wuxian akan bersusah payah menerobos masuk ke gedung utama, meski bel tanda pelajaran telah berbunyi.

Walaupun Gusu sendiri tidak mengatur secara acak murid-muridnya ketika tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Namun Gusu tidak melarang para siswa dan siswinya untuk berpindah tempat duduk.

Di tahun keduanya di Gusu Academy, Wei Wuxian tidak mau berpikir panjang dan justru mencari tempat duduk yang letaknya berdekatan dengan Jiang Cheng. Meski jarak diantara mereka sedikit lebih jauh sekarang, tapi jika dirinya masih bisa melempari Jiang Cheng dengan gumpalan kertas yang dibuatnya di tengah jam pelajaran, maka Wei Wuxian rasa hal tersebut sudahlah cukup baginya.

Disisi lain, Lan Wangji, juga seperti tidak peduli dimana ia akan duduk. Tapi dari sekian tempat duduk yang masih kosong saat itu, Lan Wangji memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di depan bangku Wei Wuxian. Lagi.

Melihat hal tersebut, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengirannya. Sedikit membuat Jiang Cheng memutar bola mata ketika melihatnya.

"Wei Ying," gumam Lan Wangji tiba-tiba.

Meskipun suara pemuda di sampingnya terdengar pelan dan nyaris teredam oleh suara bising anak-anak kecil yang kini tengah bermain di taman yang mereka lewati. Wei Wuxian bagaimanapun, masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hm?" Wei Wuxian merespon.

Lan Wangji menghentikan langkahnya. Dan hal tersebut lantas membuat Wei Wuxian menghentikan langkah kakinya juga.

Wei Wuxian membalas tatapan Lan Wangji yang diberikan kepadanya. Angin sore kembali berhembus pelan, membuat tengkuk leher Wei Wuxian sedikit terasa dingin.

Pemuda di depannya sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun, Wei Wuxian masih dapat menangkap apa yang terlontar dari mulut Lan Wangji setelahnya.

"Apa kau... berpacaran dengan Jiang Wanyin?"

"..."

"..."

"Hah?"

Wei Wuxian menatap horor pemuda di depannya.

.

.

.

A/N :

*Parkour (Seni gerak) adalah aktivitas yang bertujuan untuk berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, dengan efisien dan secepat-cepatnya, menggunakan prinsip kemampuan badan manusia. Untuk lebih jelas lagi, bisa dilihat di google atau cari di youtube. hehe itu lho.. yang kadang suka loncat loncat pager, tembok, bahkan loncat dari kehidupan kelamnya. hmm

** Buat yang lupa Jiang Wanyin itu siapa. Itu nama lainnya Jiang Cheng.


	5. Chapter 5

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepatnya, tapi hal tersebut sama sekali tak bisa melenyapkan rasa bosan yang melanda benak dan pikiran Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji, disisi lain, menepati janjinya sendiri dengan meminjamkan buku catatannya. Dan terkadang Wei Wuxian akan memintanya untuk singgah ke dalam kamarnya sejenak, menawarkan untuk belajar bersama, yang kemudian berakhir dengan Wei Wuxian yang justru lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan ponsel di depannya.

"Wei Ying."

"Aku sudah selesai mengopi catatanmu," bohong Wei Wuxian setiap kali Lan Wangji memergokinya bermain ponsel.

Melihat hal tersebut, Lan Wangji hanya menghela napas. Sebelum akhirnya merapikan alat-alat tulisnya sendiri dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

Wei Wuxian menyadari pemuda di depannya berniat untuk pergi. Lalu, tangannya bergerak secara otomatis menahan tas pemuda tersebut, memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Dahi Lan Wangji mengerenyit, sementara Wei Wuxian memberikan sebuah cengiran khasnya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan buku catatanku disini, kau bisa mengembalikannya besok seperti biasa," ucap Lan Wangji.

Bibir bawah Wei Wuxian mengerucut mendengar pernyataan pemuda di depannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menaruh ponselnya di atas meja setelah itu.

"Aku janji tidak akan bermain ponsel lagi. Karena itu tetaplah disini, temani aku sampai Jiang Cheng kembali."

Mendengar nama Jiang Cheng terlontar dari mulut Wei Wuxian masih membuat Lan Wangji terlihat tidak tenang.

Wei Wuxian tertawa menyadari sebelum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Kau masih berpikir kalau aku dan Jiang Cheng berpacaran?"

Lan Wangji tidak menjawab. Tatapannya menghindari Wei Wuxian.

"Lan Zhan, harus berapa kali 'ku katakan kalau hubunganku dengan Jiang Cheng tidak sejauh itu? Lagipula dia sudah 'ku anggap seperti saudaraku sendiri."

"Tapi, kalian bukan saudara kandung dan mungkin saja—"

Lan Wangji menghentikan ucapannya seketika, kala tatapannya terkunci dengan raut wajah kebingungan milik pemuda di depannya.

Setelah beberapa detik membiarkan keheningan menyantap keduanya, Wei Wuxian tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ia pun menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan satu tangannya.

"Kau cemburu?" ucapnya asal.

Lan Wangji menatapnya dengan tatapan teror, yang kemudian berhasil membuat Wei Wuxian tertawa terbahak melihatnya.

"Lan Zhan, ah, Lan Zhan! Hahaha! Kalau kau cemburu aku dekat dengan Jiang Cheng, kenapa kau tidak katakan dari awal?"

Wei Wuxian sibuk memegangi perutnya sembari tertawa. Tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak merebahkan diri di kasur.

Sementara itu, Lan Wangji terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan saat erat.

Setelah beberapa detik terlewati, Wei Wuxian berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya. Beruntungnya ia karena Lan Wangji tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

Wei Wuxian menyeka air mata yang sedikit keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia pun beranjak dan mendekat kearah Lan Wangji. Lalu, dengan pikiran yang mantap, Wei Wuxian merangkul bahu pemuda di depannya tersebut dengan satu tangannya.

"Lan Zhan, aku tidak akan marah kalau kau cemburu," bisik Wei Wuxian. Ia bisa mendengar napas Lan Wangji sedikit tercekat, "Kalau kau menyukai Jiang Cheng, seharusnya kau memberitahuku dari awal, Aku bisa- Ow! ARGH! Lan Zhan!"

Lan Wangji mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Wei Wuxian dengan erat, wajahnya menunjukkan raut kesal yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Wei Wuxian.

"Lan Zhan! Ack!" Wei Wuxian sibuk memukul lengan Lan Wangji cukup keras berulang kali agar pemuda di depannya tersebut mau melepaskannya cengkeramannya. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

_Orang ini... apa dia benar-benar tidak mau jika orang lain mengetahui perasaannya?!_

.

.

Tepat satu minggu yang lalu kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Lan Wangji, yang mana tak pernah lepas dari ingatan Wei Wuxian setelahnya.

Lan Wangji berpikir kalau dirinya dan Jiang Cheng berpacaran? Apakah itu artinya dunia akan segera berakhir? Apa Lan Wangji sedang belajar membuat sebuah lelucon?

Batin Wei Wuxian bergejolak kala itu.

Ia bahkan sempat bertanya kepada Lan Wangji akan alasan yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu.

Singkat cerita, Wei Wuxian sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari pemuda tersebut.

Saat itu, setelah ia berpisah dengan Lan Wangji dan sampai di kamarnya sendiri, Wei Wuxian hanya bisa merebahkan dirinya di atas Kasur, dengan wajahnya yang terbenam di atas bantal. Ia juga membiarkan hawa sejuk dari pendingin ruangan menyapa tubuhnya.

Telinganya bisa mendengar seseorang tengah berada di kamar mandi melalui keran air yang menyala. Membuat Wei Wuxian yakin Jiang Cheng telah kembali dari kegiatan klubnya.

Tubuhnya sendiri, kini, seakan membiarkan dirinya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Menyuruhnya untuk melupakan kejadian-kejadian yang baru saja dilewatinya. Namun, otaknya seakan menolak.

Pertanyaan Lan Wangji kini memenuhi pikirannya. Berputar-putar secara konyol di dalam otaknya.

Wei Wuxian memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang.

Jiang Cheng yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi nampak menyadari ada yang aneh dengan pemuda yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya kini. Kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Kau ingin bercerita?" tanyanya pada Wei Wuxian.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Wei Wuxian membalikkan tubuhnya dengan segera. Membuat punggungnya bertemu dengan kasur di bawahnya. Ia pun menyilangkan satu kaki dan bertumpu pada lutut yang satunya. Kedua matanya tertuju pada langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Lan Zhan mengira kita berpacaran," Wei Wuxian membuka suara.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Dan hal tersebut membuat Wei Wuxian mengerenyit.

"Jiang Cheng! Lan Zhan mengira kita berpacaran. Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, idiot."

Wei Wuxian yang sempat bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya karena Jiang Cheng tak menjawab, kini hanya bisa menghela napas setelah tahu bahwa sahabatnya tersebut ternyata mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sudah bertanya kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Jiang Cheng kembali sembari berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Tangan sahabatnya itu bergerak membuka sebuah buku yang baru saja ia ambil dari atas meja belajarnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak melakukannya?" balas Wei Wuxian, tatapannya sedikit terfokus pada pergerakan jemari Jiang Cheng yang sibuk membuka halaman demi halaman buku di tangannya itu.

"Lalu?"

"Dia tidak memberitahuku," Wei Wuxian menyilangkan kedua kakinya kali ini. Dan juga melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jiang Cheng mendengus kecil.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat terlalu santai menanggapi hal ini," Wei Wuxian kembali membuka suara. Ia bisa melihat jemari Jiang Cheng yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti membalikkan halaman buku yang tengah di pegangnya. "Karena sejujurnya, hal ini terasa konyol untukku. Dan aku kira kau akan menanggapinya lebih buruk dariku."

Jiang Cheng membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan tajam yang berhasil membuat Wei Wuxian sedikit terheran. Namun, hal tersebut tidak membuat Wei Wuxian sedikit pun menolehkan pandangannya.

"Kau ingin aku menghajar Lan Wangji dan menyuruhnya berhenti mengatakan _hal konyol_ seperti itu?"

Kedua mata Wei Wuxian melebar seketika, "Jiang Cheng, kau..."

"Atau mungkin kau yang seharusnya menghajarnya di tempat dan membuatnya berhenti!"

Wei Wuxian terkesiap seketika kala Jiang Cheng berseru kepadanya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda di depannya itu terlihat sangat marah. Dan nampaknya Jiang Cheng pun masih ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Apa kau lupa dengan posisiku? Kau lupa bahwa aku yang selalu ada disetiap kali kau membutuhkan pertolongan? Ah... aku tahu... apa sekarang kau ingin memercayai orang lain dan melupakan kehadiranku?" Jiang Cheng menutup bukunya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Wei Wuxian, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Lan Wangji. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kau harus memusingkan ucapan _konyolnya_. Kalau kau lebih percaya padanya dan memilihnya untuk membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri, maka lalukanlah! Tapi berhenti menarikku ke dalam masalah kalian!"

Merasa cukup, Wei Wuxian beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Jiang Cheng. Kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang, tangannya bergerak menampar pemuda di depannya. Cukup keras.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Wei Wuxian pelan namun dingin sekaligus.

Jiang Cheng terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk dan menghindar dari tatapan Wei Wuxian. Hal tersebut lantas membuat pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya menghela napas panjang. Sebelum akhirnya berjongkok di depan Jiang Cheng.

"Tatap aku," ucap Wei Wuxian. Sementara Jiang Cheng tidak menghiraukan ucapan Wei Wuxian.

Tatapan pemuda di depannya itu masih menunjukkan rasa amarah yang entah darimana muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Walaupun tatapan itu tidak ditujukan kepada Wei Wuxian kali ini, tapi Wei Wuxian tahu kalau Jiang Cheng tengah berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Aku memang belum menceritakan semuanya padamu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak percaya padamu," Wei Wuxian menjelaskan. Ia menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Lan Zhan tahu siapa yang mencuri soal-soal ujian itu."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Jiang Cheng pun menolehkan pandangannya pada Wei Wuxian. Rasa amarah yang sempat menyelimuti kedua matanya kini terganti dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan.

Wei Wuxian memutuskan untuk berdiri kembali dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya lagi.

Tempat tidur mereka saling berseberangan dan hanya terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja yang letaknya menempel dengan tembok dibelakangnya. Meja tersebut terdapat dua lampu tidur di kedua ujungnya. Sementara diatasnya terdapat jendela yang mengarah ke pemandangan di luar gedung asrama yang mereka tempati.

"Lalu... apa alasan Lan Wangji tiba-tiba berkata seperti...tadi?" Jiang Cheng kembali membuka suara. Kini tak ada nada amarah yang menyertainya.

Wei Wuxian memberi tatapan aneh kepada Jiang Cheng setelahnya, seakan berkata 'Kau tidak ingat apa yang 'ku katakan sebelumnya?'

Namun, Wei Wuxian memilih untuk mengangkat kedua bahunya ke atas, dan melempar sebotol obat oles ke arah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan 'ku rasa hal itu tidak begitu penting saat ini. Aku tahu dia mengatakannya hanya untuk menghilangkan keheningan diantara kami berdua saat itu."

Wei Wuxian sedikit melirik kembali ke arah Jiang Cheng setelah kata-kata tersebut terlontar dari mulutnya.

Pemuda di seberangnya kini hanya memandangi botol yang tengah di pegangnya dalam diam.

"Bagaimana pun, kami masih belum bisa mengetahui identitas sang pelaku," Wei Wuxian memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring. Ia mengangkat satu kakinya lagi dan meletakkannya diatas lututnya yang lain.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menjebakmu."

Wei Wuxian menggumam 'uhum', mengiyakan pernyataan Jiang Cheng.

"Kau ingin aku memberitahu ibu soal ini?" tanya Jiang Cheng kemudian.

Wei Wuxian mendengus geli.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau hal itu perlu dilakukan atau justru sebaliknya. Tapi, mungkin sebaiknya tidak," jawab Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berkata, "Kau bilang Lan Wangji tahu siapa pelakunya. Tapi, kau juga bilang kalau kalian tidak tahu siapa identitas sang pelaku. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ah, maksudku, Lan Zhan berhasil memergokinya. Tapi ia tidak berhasil menangkapnya. Karena..."

"Karena...?"

"Saat Lan Zhan memanggil namaku, sang pelaku tiba-tiba saja lari dengan sangat cepat. Apa kau bisa bayangkan seseorang berhasil terlepas dari kejaran Lan Zhan?" Wei Wuxian mendengus kecil.

Sementara Jiang Cheng hanya mengerenyit, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia memanggil namamu."

"Oh," Wei Wuxian memutuskan untuk melepaskan ikat rambutnya dan membiarkan surai hitam miliknya terurai begitu saja di atas bantalnya. Kemudian, pandangannya ia tujukan kepada Jiang Cheng. "Kau tidak akan percaya ini. Tapi, sepertinya sang pelaku ingin menyamar sebagai diriku. Dia bahkan memiliki rambut panjang."

Setelah selesai mengoleskan obat ke pipinya, Jiang Cheng memutuskan untuk meletakkan botol obat tersebut di atas meja yang menjadi pemisah diantara tempat tidurnya dan tempat tidur Wei Wuxian.

"Aku tahu kesialan selalu datang padamu. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau sesial ini," tukas Jiang Cheng sembari membaringkan dirinya sendiri lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah tembok. "Seseorang ingin menyamar sebagai dirimu, sampai ia harus bersusah payah memakai wig panjang hanya untuk terlihat sepertimu? Dan kemudian menjadikanmu sebagai kambing hitam. Aku rasa dia ingin balas dendam."

Dahi Wei Wuxian mengerenyit, lalu kedua matanya melebar seketika menyadari akan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau yakin dia memakai wig?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Jiang Cheng menghela napas, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Selama aku disini, tak ada seorang pun yang memiliki rambut panjang sepertimu kecuali Lan Wangji. Kecuali kau mau menganggap semua ucapan Lan Wangji adalah sebuah kebohongan untuk mengelabuimu. Atau bisa jadi, dialah pelaku sebenarnya dan itu alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia memotong rambutnya sekarang. Agar kau tidak mencurigainya. Tapi, mana mungkin kau percaya kalau dia yang melakukannya."

Wei Wuxian menatap punggung Jiang Cheng dengan tatapan kesal, "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau dia memotong rambutnya untuk membuang sial setelah aku menciumnya."

Tak ada jawaban dari sang sahabat untuk beberapa detik, hal itu lantas membuat Wei Wuxian berdecak pelan.

"Aku pikir kau sudah sadar dari omong kosongmu," ucap Wei Wuxian. Tak ada nada keseriusan dalam kata-katanya tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu—"

"Saat itu," Jiang Cheng memotong. "Saat kau bilang kalau dia menahanmu... dan membalas ciumanmu. Kau tidak benar-benar berkata jujur, bukan?"

"Huh?" Wei Wuxian sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Jiang Cheng membahas hal tersebut disaat seperti ini. Tapi, hal itu tidak menghentikannya untuk membalas pertanyaan Jiang Cheng, "Apa kau pikir orang seperti dia akan melakukannya? Kau lebih mengenalku, bukan? Tentu aku tidak benar-benar serius mengatakannya."

Jiang Cheng terdiam. Tidak merespon ucapan Wei Wuxian yang baru saja di dengarnya. Hal itu lantas membuat Wei Wuxian menyeringai kecil.

"Apa kau cemburu?"

Wei Wuxian tahu kalau Jiang Cheng tidak akan merespon pertanyaan konyolnya tersebut, karena itu ia pun menarik selimut dan berniat untuk pergi tidur.

Namun, siapa yang menyangka kalau Jiang Cheng akan membalas ucapannya beberapa detik setelahnya dengan sebuah gumaman pelan.

"Sepertinya."

Dan Wei Wuxian pun harus merelakan jam tidurnya hanya untuk memikirkan satu kata itu.

.

.

Wei Wuxian sangat meyakini, baik Lan Wangji dan Jiang Cheng saling menyukai satu sama lain.

Dan kalau bukan karena 'bukti-bukti' yang mengarahkan pikirannya ke arah sana, mungkin Wei Wuxian tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya.

Mungkin itu kenapa Lan Zhan selalu terlihat murung di setiap kali ia berbicara tentang Jiang Cheng? Dan mungkin itu juga kenapa Jiang Cheng pernah mengancam untuk membunuhnya saat ia bercanda tentang Lan Zhan yang membalas ciumannya?

Kedua mata Wei Wuxian pun semakin melebar menyadari kejadian-kejadian lawas yang seolah menopang dugaannya sendiri menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Apa mereka terlibat suatu hubungan sebelumnya? Sebelum Wei Wuxian pindah ke Gusu? Apakah hal itu juga yang membuat Lan Zhan menjaga jarak darinya? Dia pasti kesal mantan kekasihnya dekat dengan orang baru yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah mereka.

Wei Wuxian mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebuah pensil terapit diantara mulut dan hidungnya.

_Tapi, Jiang Cheng tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa kalau dirinya pernah berpacaran_, batinnya menambahkan.

"Ah," seperti mendapat sebuah pencerahan, Wei Wuxian pun mengangguk pada sesuatu yang masih tersimpan di dalam pikirannya. Pensil yang tadi sempat terapit pun kini jatuh, bertemu dengan kakinya.

"Aku rasa dia tidak pernah mengatakannya karena ia takut aku akan menceritakannya pada Madam Yu."

Wei Wuxian mengamit pensilnya kembali dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Mengingat koneksi yang dimiliki Madam Yu dengan Lan Qiren, sepertinya aku mengerti perasaan Jiang Cheng."

Wei Wuxian tertawa menyadari.

.

.

Wei Wuxian masih merintih kesakitan akibat cengkeraman kuat yang diberikan Lan Wangji pada pergelangan tangannya tadi.

Sementara pemuda di depannya kini? Hanya bisa mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan jemarinya yang kini sibuk mengoleskan obat cair pada pergelangan tangan Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian ikut memperhatikan pergerakan tangan Lan Wangji dalam diam. Sebelum akhirnya pandangannya beralih pada wajah pemuda yang kini tengah terfokus pada pergelangan tangannya.

_Woah, aku penasaran bagaimana Jiang Cheng bisa menaklukan hati Lan Zhan._ _Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa tipe Lan Zhan adalah seseorang yang seperti Jiang Cheng._

"Ow-" Wei Wuxian meringis seketika, tersadar dari lamunannya. Kedua matanya kini mendapati Lan Wangji yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh khawatir.

Wei Wuxian menelan ludah, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan seketika. Ia menyalahkan cairan obat tradisional yang melumuri pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau..." Wei Wuxian menghela napas, "Lan Zhan, bagaimana kau bisa memberiku tatapan seperti itu kalau kau sendiri yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Mm."

"Itu bukan jawaban yang aku mau!"

Lan Wangji kembali terdiam, pergerakan jemarinya melembut dipermukaan kulit tangan Wei Wuxian.

Sementara itu, Wei Wuxian yang nyaris terpaku dengan jemari panjang Lan Wangji, kini berdehem pelan. Menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari lamunannya, lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin menunggu Jiang Cheng sampai ia kembali?"

Wei Wuxian mendapati dahi Lan Wangji sedikit berkerut, tak ada satu katapun yang terlontar dari bibir Lan Wangji untuk merespon ucapannya.

Hal itu, lantas membuat satu tangan Wei Wuxian yang lainnya bergerak tanpa ia sadari, dan menangkup wajah pemuda di depannya dengan lembut. Ia ingin sekali menghapus kerutan pada wajah pemuda di depannya itu.

Disisi lain, pergerakan jemari Lan Wangji terhenti saat itu juga. Dan ia pun membalas tatapan Wei Wuxian dengan tatapan penuh terkejut.

Ibu jemari Wei Wuxian mengusap lembut wajah pemuda di depannya, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memilih untuk menyembunyikan perasaanmu."

Napas Lan Wangji tercekat mendengar ucapan Wei Wuxian. Tangannya sendiri kemudian bergerak mengamit tangan milik Wei Wuxian yang berada di pipinya.

Pemuda di depannya tersebut menghindar dari tatapan Wei Wuxian kali ini. Namun, ia tak menghindar dari tangan Wei Wuxian yang sejak tadi menangkup wajahnya. Justru, dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Wei Wuxian tersebut, Lan Wangji seakan terlihat tengah membuat dirinya sendiri merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan yang diberikan Wei Wuxian kepadanya.

Melihat hal tersebut, tatapan Wei Wuxian melembut.

"Jangan katakan ini pada Jiang Cheng, atau dia akan membunuhku saat ini juga," Wei Wuxian menggumam, cukup pelan, sebelum menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda di depannya dalam sebuah ciuman.

.

.

Wei Wuxian memejamkan kedua matanya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka kala Lan Wangji menarik tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekat.

_Bahaya sekali_, pikirnya.

Namun hal tersebut tak juga membuat dirinya berhenti. Ia justru melenguh pelan ketika Lan Wangji menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Keduanya duduk di tepi ranjang milik Wei Wuxian saat itu. Sehingga Wei Wuxian tidak begitu merasakan kedua kakinya yang kini seperti _jelly_.

Wei Wuxian ingin sekali berganti posisi dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kedua paha Lan Wangji. Namun, niatnya itu ia urungkan bersamaan dengan seruan di dalam pikirannya yang seakan terus berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

_Jiang Cheng akan membunuhmu. Ah. Jiang Cheng akan benar-benar membunuhmu. _

Tapi, Wei Wuxian justru semakin tidak menghiraukan seruan yang kian berputar di otaknya. Terlebih ketika Lan Wangji menahan tengkuknya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ia membiarkan lidah Lan Wangji masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen tiap deretan giginya dan menari dengan lidah milik Wei Wuxian sendiri.

Wei Wuxian disatu sisi, mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Lan Wangji. Sesekali memberi remasan pada surai hitam milik pemuda di depannya tersebut kala Lan Wangji memberi sebuah gigitan kecil pada bibirnya.

"L-Lan Zhan..."

Wei Wuxian mengambil jarak sejenak kala dirinya nyaris kehabisan oksigen. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di dada Lan Wangji. Sementara sudut bibirnya terukir sebuah senyuman kecil saat ia mendapati semburat merah menghiasi kedua telinga pemuda di depannya tersebut.

Napas mereka terasa berat satu sama lain dan tatapan mereka saling terkunci.

Wei Wuxian mendengus geli, ia bisa merasakan tangan Lan Wangji yang masih menahannya dan seakan menolak untuk melepaskannya, "Kau benar-benar ingin aku terbunuh di tangan Jiang Cheng, huh?"

Jika Lan Wangji menyetujui perkataannya, maka ia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Mungkin, karena itu juga Lan Wangji menarik tengkuknya kembali dan sekali lagi mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Wei Wuxian merespon perlakuan Lan Wangji dengan sebuah seringai kecil, lagi, sebelum akhirnya membalas lumatan pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.

Kacamata yang dikenakan Lan Wangji agaknya sedikit menganggu kegiatan mereka, karena itu dengan perlahan, dengan bibirnya yang masih sibuk mencumbu Lan Wangji, tangan Wei Wuxian pun menyingkirkan kacamata tersebut dan meletakkannya secara sembarang di atas ranjangnya.

Wei Wuxian mendesah pelan atas perlakuan Lan Wangji.

Di dalam pikirannya tersembunyi rasa ingin tahu apakah Lan Wangji juga pernah mencium Jiang Cheng seperti ia mencium dirinya saat ini.

Ada perasaan tak nyaman tersendiri yang muncul di benak Wei Wuxian ketika memikirkannya. Namun hal tersebut tak juga dihiraukan Wei Wuxian, karena detik berikutnya ia kembali melenguh, ketika Lan Wangji menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cukup keras.

Lan Wangji menjauhkan dirinya setelah memberi hisapan lembut pada titik yang baru saja ia gigit.

Napas Wei Wuxian sedikit tersengal.

"Jiang Wanyin harus melangkahiku terlebih dahulu sebelum ia membunuhmu," ucap Lan Wangji tiba-tiba.

Dan detik itu juga, pintu kamar Wei Wuxian pun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang namanya baru saja diucapkan oleh Lan Wangji.

Tatapan Jiang Cheng yang diberikan kepada Wei Wuxian saat itu, seakan mampu membuat Wei Wuxian ingin menggali liang kuburnya sendiri.

.

.

.

A/N : eeeeee ... :3


	6. Chapter 6

Hal terburuk yang dilakukan seseorang ketika mereka sedang marah adalah... hilangnya keinginan mereka untuk bersuara.

Wei Wuxian berani bersumpah, bahwa Jiang Cheng yang lebih memilih untuk menahan emosinya ketika ia sedang marah, adalah hal terburuk yang selalu ingin dijauhi Wei Wuxian di sepanjang hidupnya.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Wei Wuxian, sejujurnya, sudah menyiapkan diri jikalau Jiang Cheng berjalan kearahnya dan memukulnya saat itu juga. Wei Wuxian... benar-benar sudah menyiapkan dirinya secara mantap.

Ia bahkan sudah bersumpah untuk tidak melawan.

Namun, yang ia dapat saat ini adalah tatapan nanar dari sahabatnya tersebut. Yang kemudian diikuti dengan sebuah tawa.

Tawa itu mengandung kepahitan tersendiri, dan entah bagaimana Wei Wuxian bisa merasakannya.

Mungkin karena Wei Wuxian merasa sangat bersalah saat ini, sehingga pikiran dan hatinya menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Atau mungkin, karena Wei Wuxian tidak terbiasa melihat Jiang Cheng seperti saat ini, terdiam dan membisu tanpa menyumpah serapahinya.

Pada akhirnya, jika ada yang harus memecah keheningan kala itu dan membuka suara, Wei Wuxian tahu kalau itu adalah tugasnya.

"Jiang Cheng, aku tidak bermaksud-" Wei Wuxian memotong ucapannya sendiri. Ragu jika kata-kata yang dipilihnya barusan merupakan sesuatu yang keluar dari lubuk hatinya.

Tapi, Wei Wuxian tahu, jika hal itu tidak benar. Karena ketika ia merasakan deguban jantung Lan Wangji, yang menyatu dengan miliknya beberapa menit yang lalu, Wei Wuxian sepenuhnya tersadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Ia sedang mencium seseorang yang disukai oleh sahabatnya, pikirnya kala itu.

Dan hal tersebut membuat Wei Wuxian merasa tidak lebih dari seorang sampah saat ini.

_Aku rasa aku benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap sebagai seorang sahabat_, batinnya sedih.

Sempat terlarut dalam lamunannya, Wei Wuxian kembali tersadar saat ia mendengar sebuah decak yang nyatanya keluar dari mulut Jiang Cheng.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Jiang Cheng membuka suara, pada akhirnya. Namun, ucapannya tersebut tidak ia tujukan kepada Wei Wuxian. Melainkan pada seseorang yang masih terduduk di tepi tempat tidur Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian yang telah beranjak dari posisi duduknya sejak tadi, dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Jiang Cheng, menatap sahabatnya tersebut dengan tatapan terkejut dan khawatir sekaligus.

"Jiang Cheng, tunggu-"

"Jiang Wanyin," potong Lan Wangji yang kini juga memutuskan untuk berdiri dan membalas tatapan pemuda di depannya. "Aku minta maaf karena melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya aku lakukan di kamarmu."

Kedua mata Wei Wuxian melebar seketika, ia tidak menyangka jika Lan Wangji masih bisa bersikap tenang disituasi yang genting ini.

Disisi lain, Jiang Cheng hanya mendengus geli, seakan menganggap remeh permintaan maaf Lan Wangji.

"Apa kau pikir, dengan menjadi ketua osis kau bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatimu?" tanya Jiang Cheng kemudian. Ia sedikit tertawa tak ikhlas melihat Lan Wangji yang memilih untuk terdiam.

"Lan Wangji, kau membuatku takjub. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau sang ketua osis berani berbuat hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Apa kau ingin membalas dendam karena Wei Wuxian menciummu saat itu? Kau ingin memastikan tidak ada aroma nikotin lagi di bibirnya?"

"Jiang Cheng, hentikan-"

Jiang Cheng tidak menghiraukan ucapan Wei Wuxian yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Ia justru melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau menawarkan dirimu untuk membantu Wei Wuxian agar kau bisa melakukan hal tersebut, huh? Aku tahu kalau kau-"

"Jiang Cheng!" Wei Wuxian memotong, ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Jika ada yang harus sepenuhnya disalahkan, maka Wei Wuxian yakin kalau orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Dan bukan Lan Wangji.

Karena dia yang memulainya, ia juga yang harus mengakhirinya. Oleh karena itu, Wei Wuxian pun melangkahkan kakinya, sedikit maju ke depan. Membuat sebagian tubuh Lan Wangji tertutup olehnya.

"Kalau kau ingin meluapkan kekesalanmu, maka akulah yang harus kau marahi. Karena aku yang memulainya terlebih dahulu."

Jiang Cheng mengerenyit, "Apa kau idiot?"

"Ya, aku tahu," Wei Wuxian mengakui. "Aku tidak seharusnya mencium Lan Zhan. Aku tahu seharusnya aku lebih memikirkan perasaanmu."

Jiang Cheng menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia juga bisa melihat raut wajah Lan Wangji yang kini tak jauh beda dengannya.

Jiang Cheng sedikit meneguk ludah, "K-kau..."

Wei Wuxian menghela napas sejenak, ia memberikan tatapan serius kepada sahabat di depannya itu sebelum kembali berkata, "Kalau kau ingin memukulku aku tidak akan melawan. Setelah ini, aku tidak akan menggoda Lan Zhan ataupun dekat dengannya. Aku yakin Lan Zhan juga pasti akan mengerti. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan kalian. Aku tahu kalian saling menyukai satu sama lain. Karena itu aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya."

Ada keheningan yang seketika menyelimuti ketiganya kala Wei Wuxian selesai berbicara.

Namun, hal tersebut tidak berangsur lama, karena Jiang Cheng kembali membuka suaranya.

"Apa... kau bilang?" tanyanya dengan sedikit ragu. Tatapan yang ia berikan kepada Wei Wuxian sedikit horor.

"Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya," Wei Wuxian merespon. Yang mana berhasil membuat Jiang Cheng dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan. Tapi yang sebelumnya."

"Ah, aku tahu kalian saling menyukai satu sama lain," Wei Wuxian mengulang ucapannya. "Karena itu aku merasa—mmph."

Jiang Cheng mencengkeram kedua pipi Wei Wuxian dengan satu tangannya, cukup keras, membuatnya bibir pemuda tersebut sedikit mengerucut.

"Apa kau tahu betapa bodohnya kau saat ini?!" Seru Jiang Cheng seketika. "Apa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan pada otakmu yang mengkerut itu, huh?!"

"Pweh!" Wei Wuxian berhasil meloloskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Jiang Cheng. Tangannya sibuk mengusap kedua pipinya kini. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk memukulku! Bukan menyuruhmu untuk menghina otakku, kau tahu?!" Ia berseru balik.

"Aku tidak menghina jika itu adalah fakta!" Jiang Cheng tidak mau kalah.

"Lan Zhaaaan," Wei Wuxian berbalik dan menoleh pada pemuda lainnya yang sempat terabaikan, berniat meminta sedikit pertolongan dan melupakan apa yang tadi baru diucapkannya.

Sementara itu, Lan Wangji menghela napas, "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku," balasnya.

Wei Wuxian menatap Lan Wangji tak percaya. Sementara Jiang Cheng seakan tidak senang dengan ucapan yang baru saja di dengarnya itu.

"Kau yakin kau tidak ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini?" Tanya Jiang Cheng kemudian. Nada bicaranya masih menandakan kalau ia masih merasa kesal dengan Lan Wangji.

"Kau tidak ingin mengakhiri semuanya?" Tambahnya kemudian, "Ah... Apa kau takut kalau kau tidak akan mendapat jawaban yang kau inginkan?"

Wei Wuxian berdehem pelan, "Um, sepertinya kalian melupakan keberadaanku disini. Hello—mph."

Tangan Jiang Cheng bergerak membungkam mulut Wei Wuxian saat itu juga, tidak mengijinkan pemuda tersebut berkata lebih banyak lagi.

Lan Wangji terdiam sejenak, langkah kakinya terhenti di ambang pintu.

Wei Wuxian terkesiap kala Lan Wangji memutar tubuhnya dan membuat pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Sementara mulutnya sendiri, masih tertutup rapat oleh tangan Jiang Cheng.

"Aku tidak menyukai Jiang Wanyin," ucap Lan Wangji tiba-tiba saja. Singkat, padat dan jelas. Sebelum kemudian ia memutar arah kembali dan meninggalkan dirinya dan juga Jiang Cheng di tempat.

"Haaaah?!" Jiang Cheng berseru tiba-tiba saja. "Orang itu!"

Wei Wuxian yang mulutnya sudah tak terhalang lagi oleh tangan Jiang Cheng, hanya bisa menepuk pundak sang sahabat berulang kali, "Maaf karena telah mendengarnya. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari Lan Zhan."

Jiang Cheng menepis tangan Wei Wuxian, "Aku tidak menyukai Lan Wangji. Berhenti berpikir seperti itu."

Oh.

_Oh._

"Itu berarti kau tidak akan memukulku atas kejadian tadi?"

Jiang Cheng menatap tajam Wei Wuxian, "Apa kau tahu kenapa aku marah?"

Wei Wuxian mengambil langkah mundur, "Oi, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?! Kau bilang kau tidak menyukai Lan Zhan! Lalu kenapa kau harus marah karena aku menciumnya?!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, tatapan tajam Jiang Cheng perlahan lenyap. Pemuda itu kemudian menghela napas dan membuang muka.

"Karena orang itu tidak mengatakannya maka aku juga tidak akan mengatakannya."

Sebelum Wei Wuxian sempat bertanya akan maksud ucapan Jiang Cheng yang baru saja didengarnya itu, sang sahabat telah melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Wei Wuxian seorang diri.

Wei Wuxian menoleh kearah kemana sang sahabat pergi, tatapannya kini terpaku pada pintu kamar mandi yang telah terkunci dari dalam.

Pandangan Wei Wuxian masih terpaku pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu untuk beberapa detik. Sebelum kemudian, ia meraih jaket yang tergeletak di sudut ranjangnya. Dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

Jika angin malam menghantarkan hawa dingin ke wajahnya dan mengajak beberapa helai rambutnya untuk menari, maka Wei Wuxian tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Langkah kakinya terlihat tak ragu, mengikis jarak diantara pintu gedung asrama ke depan pintu gerbang.

Ketika sang bulan memancarkan sinarnya setelah berhasil keluar dari kurungan sang awan, barulah langkah kakinya terhenti.

Napas Wei Wuxian sedikit tertahan kala kedua matanya menangkap sosok Lan Wangji yang kini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang.

Meski dibalik kacamatanya, Wei Wuxian tidak pernah meragukan bola mata emas yang kini tengah menatapnya dan seakan bertanya pada dirinya; _apa yang kau lakukan disini? _

Lucunya, hal tersebut jugalah yang Wei Wuxian pikirkan saat ini, saat kedua matanya terkunci pada Lan Wangji.

Seperti terkena mantra yang telah terucap, keduanya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan mereka terhadap satu sama lain selama beberapa detik.

Namun, Wei Wuxian pada akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata mereka, dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ketika pandangannya berusaha untuk menatap pemuda di depannya lagi, Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik dengan tiba-tiba. Dan pelakunya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Lan Wangji.

"Lan Zhaaaan," Wei Wuxian sedikit merengek ketika Lan Wangji menariknya kembali masuk ke gedung asrama.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Wei Wuxian menaikkan satu alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Lan Wangji. Setelah langkah kaki mereka melewati kusen pintu, barulah Wei Wuxian menarik tangannya kembali.

Lan Wangji membiarkannya. Dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Wei Wuxian kembali.

"Wei Ying, kalau kau ingin menyelinap ke gedung utama. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat."

Kedua mata Wei Wuxian melebar seketika. Sepertinya Lan Wangji memang benar-benar tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk tidak mendengus geli.

Dengan satu tangannya yang terkepal dan sedikit menutupi mulutnya yang tengah menahan tawa, Wei Wuxian pun membalas, "Apa kau paranormal?"

Lan Wangji mengerenyit.

"Aku—"

"Ah, aku tahu, aku tahu," Wei Wuxian memotong, "Karena kau ketua osis jadi memang sudah sepantasnya kau berdiri disana dan menjaga jika ada seseorang yang menyelinap keluar. Bukan begitu, Lan Zhan?"

Tubuh Wei Wuxian sedikit mencondong ke depan dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada pinggulnya.

Lan Wangji mengambil satu langkah mundur, tatapannya ia alihkan ke tempat lain asalkan tidak terkunci pada Wei Wuxian.

"Malam ini ada pertemuan para orang tua murid di gedung utama," gumamnya pelan.

"Oh," kedua mata Wei Wuxian mengerjap dua kali dan kemudian ia pun membenarkan posisi berdirinya. "Itu berarti Madam Yu juga berada disana? Mengingat ia merupakan salah satu anggota komite sekolah ini juga."

"Mn."

"Hmm," Wei Wuxian menangkup dagunya sendiri dengan jemarinya, "Tapi kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?"

"Mungkin dia menghubungi Jiang Wanyin."

Tatapan Wei Wuxian sedikit bersinar mendengarnya, "Ah, kau benar!"

Menyadari nama Jiang Cheng yang terlontar dari bibir Lan Wangji, muncul sebuah pemikiran usil Wei Wuxian yang ingin sekali dilakukannya.

"Aiyah, Lan Zhan, apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Jiang Cheng?" tanyanya kemudian dan berhasil membuat Lan Wangji menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak menyukai Jiang Wanyin," balasnya dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit berat dari biasanya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Wei Wuxian pun sedikit mengigit dinding bagian dalam mulutnya untuk menahan senyum. Sebelum kemudian, dirinya terkesiap atas sikapnya sendiri.

_Hm? Kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku merasa senang tanpa alasan?_

"Wei Ying."

Wei Wuxian mulai tersadar kembali. Ia baru saja berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu lagi pada pemuda di depannya. Namun, niatnya itu terhalang kala Lan Wangji kembali menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya bersembunyi ke salah satu sudut gedung yang minim akan penerangan.

.

.

Tempat persembunyian mereka terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Wei Wuxian sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana Lan Wangji bisa menariknya dengan cepat dan mengajaknya bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Ketika pagi hingga sore hari, meja tersebut biasanya diisi oleh dua orang yang bertugas untuk mengabsen tiap murid yang keluar dan masuk asrama Gusu. Sehingga keamanan asrama mereka cukup terjaga.

Namun, ketika malam tiba, meja tersebut sama sekali tak berpenghuni. Sehingga penerangan di sekitarnya pun diredupkan. Hanya menyisakan penerangan yang berasal dari sinar mesin minuman di depannya.

Wei Wuxian ingin sekali tertawa menyadari sang ketua osis yang justru mengajaknya untuk bersembunyi ketimbang menghadapi dua orang pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan menuju ke mesin minuman.

Siapa yang menyangka seorang Lan Wangji ternyata bisa melakukan perbuatan seperti sekarang ini. Diam-diam bersembunyi dari orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Seakan berharap mereka mendapat informasi tanpa harus bersusah payah bertanya kepada dua orang tersebut.

Batin Wei Wuxian mendengus geli menyadari apa yang baru saja terbesit dipikirannya. Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika Lan Wangji ternyata mengenal kedua orang itu, terlebih dengan statusnya sebagai ketua osis.

Tapi, yang menjadi persoalannya kali ini adalah posisi mereka yang terkesan... sangat tidak aman...

Tentu ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Lan Wangji, karena dirinya sendirilah yang menarik kerah baju pemuda tersebut sehingga badan mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari tubuh masing-masing sekarang ini.

Terlebih lagi, selain posisi Lan Wangji yang seakan mengunci tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya kini dan membuat ruang gerak Wei Wuxian menjadi berkurang, Wei Wuxian juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain bersandar pada sisi meja di belakangnya.

Karena mereka terburu-buru untuk bersembunyi, tidak heran jika beberapa helai rambut Wei Wuxian menutupi sebagian wajahnya sendiri.

Namun, sebelum Wei Wuxian sempat berpikir untuk menuruti perkataan Jiang Cheng yang menyuruhnya untuk memotong rambut, napasnya sendiri seakan tertahan dengan tiba-tiba kala Lan Wangji dengan perlahan menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambutnya itu dari wajahnya.

Lan Wangji tidak berkata apa-apa setelahnya. Kedua matanya beralih menatap dinding tembok dan kedua lengannya masih menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menjatuhi Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecil yang berhasil muncul di sudut bibirnya sendiri. Tangannya pun bergerak melakukan hal yang sama ketika ia menyadari kacamata Lan Wangji sedikit miring.

Melihat reaksi terkejut dari pemuda di hadapannya itu, membuat Wei Wuxian ingin tertawa. Namun niatnya itu lenyap kala kedua indera pendengarannya menangkap percakapan dua orang yang kini tengah berada di depan mesin minuman.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita berterima kasih pada Wei Wuxian? Karena berkat dia, nilai-nilai kita meningkat."

Wei Wuxian mengerenyit, sementara Lan Wangji masih memfokuskan tatapannya pada dinding tembok. Meskipun begitu, Wei Wuxian tahu kalau Lan Wangji juga ikut mendengarkan.

"Tapi, apa benar dia yang selama ini membantu kita? Aku dengar hal seperti ini sudah lama terjadi. Bahkan, sebelum ia pindah ke sini."

Bunyi 'clank' pada mesin minuman seketika ikut menyertai pembicaraan keduanya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mendapat pesan-pesan itu setelah dia pindah kesini. Dan aku rasa semua orang sudah tahu alasan kenapa Wei Wuxian di skors."

"Ah, Kau benar."

"Hey, kalau dipikirkan lagi, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika Wei Wuxian yang benar-benar melakukannya. Kau ingat bagaimana nilai-nilai ujiannya? Mustahil jika ia tidak melakukan kecurangan. Terlebih dengan sikapnya yang semena-mena itu."

"Benar! Benar!" Pemuda yang satunya membalas dan terdengar sangat antusias, "Aku juga dari awal berpikir kalau nilai-nilainya itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi ternyata, dia adalah orang yang selama ini juga membantu kita dari neraka ini. Haha."

Bunyi 'duk' yang cukup keras berhasil menghentikan perbincangan dua orang tersebut.

Hal itu juga membuat keduanya terkejut dengan seketika dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka singgah tadi.

Dengan samar, percakapan mereka berganti topik seiringnya langkah kaki yang mereka ambil.

"Belakangan ini aku menonton film horor yang berjudul Yiling."

"Huh? 'Ku pikir hanya aku yang menontonnya. Aku rasa kita sepemikiran. Hey! kenapa jalanmu begitu cepat?!"

Wei Wuxian yang mendengar percakapan sebelumnya merasa geram. Jika bukan karena Lan Wangji yang menahan tubuhnya, mungkin Wei Wuxian sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan menghajar keduanya.

Atau mungkin Wei Wuxian justru hanya akan menyudutkan keduanya sampai mereka memberi tahu Wei Wuxian siapa dalang dibalik semuanya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri, fokus Wei Wuxian kembali pada pemuda di depannya. Yang nyatanya kini tengah mengusap kepalanya sendiri.

Melihatnya, Wei Wuxian pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Lan Zhan! Hahaha! Maafkan aku."

"Mn," Lan Zhan membalas dan segera beranjak berdiri. Ia juga membantu Wei Wuxian untuk bangun setelahnya.

Wei Wuxian mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa lagi. Karena Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menahan emosinya ketika mendengarkan percakapan dua orang tadi, Lan Wangji dengan sergap menahan tubuhnya dan membuat kepalanya sendiri terjeduk sisi meja yang berada di atasnya.

Wei Wuxian bagaimanapun tetap merasa bersalah dan bergerak mengusap kepala Lan Wangji dengan pelan.

"Masih sakit?"

Lan Wangji tidak menjawab dan justru menjauh dari Wei Wuxian.

Melihat hal tersebut, Wei Wuxian mendengus geli.

"Hm? Tidak suka 'ku sentuh? Bukankah kau yang menahan tubuhku tadi?" Wei Wuxian membuka suara kembali, "Ah, aku ingat, kau juga yang menahan tubuhku ketika kita berciuman dan sekarang kau tidak ingin aku sentuh? Woah."

Tatapan Lan Wangji yang diberikan kepadanya tidak bisa dibilang ramah. Namun, Wei Wuxian tidak seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya yang takut akan tatapan Lan Wangji tersebut.

Ia justru mendapati dirinya semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda Lan Wangji lagi.

Karena itulah, Wei Wuxian melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah pemuda tersebut. Membuat Lan Wangji tersudut pada tembok di belakangnya.

Wei Wuxian menyeringai kecil, satu tangannya ia letakkan pada tembok di belakangnya kini. Sementara tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada tubuh Lan Wangji.

Perbedaan tinggi tubuhnya dan tinggi tubuh Lan Wangji tidak lah terlalu jauh, tapi Wei Wuxian tidak peduli jika ia harus sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda di depannya.

"Jiang Wanyin harus melangkahiku terlebih dahulu sebelum ia membunuhmu," ucap Wei Wuxian, masih dengan senyuman kecil yang terukir di sudut bibirnya.

Dan meski minim akan penerangan, Wei Wuxian tahu kalau kata-kata tersebut berhasil membuat pemuda di depannya sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Kalimat itu lah yang ia dengar, terlontar dari bibir Lan Wangji tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Saat Lan Wangji menyudahi ciuman mereka. Saat bibir Lan Wangji lah... yang hanya memenuhi indera penglihatan Wei Wuxian.

Seperti saat ini...

Saat tatapan Wei Wuxian tidak sengaja menangkap bibir pemuda di depannya, kembali. Dan mengingatkan Wei Wuxian akan betapa lembutnya bibir Lan Wangji ketika bersentuhan dengan miliknya.

_Memabukkan._

Dan membuatnya ingin...

Wei Wuxian dapat merasakan perasaan hangat menjalar sampai ke tengkuk lehernya dengan tiba tiba. Dan dengan segera, ia pun menjauhkan diri dari Lan Wangji.

Napasnya terasa berat, seiring dengan pergerakan tangannya yang kini tengah mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

Dan jantungnya?

Seakan ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya saat itu juga.

Wei Wuxian menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, tatapannya terfokus pada lantai dibawahnya, sedikit horor.

Ia ingin mencium Lan Wangji lagi. _Ia sangat ingin menciumnya_. Begitulah pikirannya berteriak saat ini.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Ia tidak ingin melakukan itu pada Lan Wangji lagi dan bertingkah seolah hal itu bukanlah hal yang besar.

Seharusnya ia meminta maaf pada pemuda di depannya tersebut. Dan bukan menggodanya lagi.

Sejak kapan Wei Wuxian sangat tidak tahu malu seperti ini? Meskipun Lan Wangji mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak menyukai Jiang Cheng. Tapi kenyataan itu tidak serta merta membuatnya berhak melakukan apapun terhadap sang ketua osis.

Selalu ada batasan untuk segala hal yang eksis di dunia ini!

Lan Wangji yang menyadari pemuda di depannya bersikap aneh, pada akhirnya membuka suara, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tatapannya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia khawatir.

Wei Wuxian yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menggumam 'Mn.'

Pikirannya sendiri belum sepenuhnya kembali padanya.

"Apa kau ingin kembali ke kamarmu?" ucap Lan Wangji lagi, yang nampaknya berhasil menyadarkan Wei Wuxian.

"Eh? Um... baiklah," balas Wei Wuxian, sedikit ragu.

Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya masih ingin sekali ia bicarakan dengan Lan Wangji. Seperti perbincangan yang baru saja mereka dengarkan tadi. Tapi, entah kenapa pikiran Wei Wuxian saat ini seperti kosong. Menolak bekerja sama dengannya dan justru membawanya kembali kepada kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Di dalam kamarnya. Bersama Lan Wangji.

Dan ketimbang berkata, 'apa aku boleh menciummu lagi?' pada pemuda tersebut, Wei Wuxian justru membiarkan Lan Wangji mengantarkannya kembali ke kamarnya.

Perjalanan ke kamarnya hanya diisi oleh keheningan.

Jarak berdiri mereka sedikit lebih jauh dari biasanya.

Hal tersebut membuat Wei Wuxian merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Dua minggu seakan berlalu dengan cepatnya.

Wei Wuxian, meski nyatanya tengah dibingungkan oleh perasaannya sendiri, kini memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu 'berliburnya' yang terakhir di dalam kamar Lan Wangji.

Kenapa ia bisa di kamar sang ketua osis?

Jawabannya, karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu Jiang Cheng dengan kehadirannya bersama Lan Wangji. Kejadian yang sudah lalu, masih sedikit membuat Wei Wuxian malu walau sekedar mengingatnya sekalipun.

Dan meski Jiang Cheng sendiri mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyukai Lan Wangji secara romantik, namun tatapan yang diberikan Jiang Cheng dikala ia mendapati Wei Wuxian tengah bercengkrama dengan Lan Wangji di dalam kamarnya, tidak pernah luput dari pandangan Wei Wuxian.

_Orang itu seperti sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak membunuh siapapun detik itu juga._

Karena itu juga, Lan Wangji menawarkan kamarnya untuk ditempati sementara. Hanya setelah Lan Wangji selesai dari jadwalnya dan mereka memakai kamar itu untuk tugas sekolah semata.

Seperti mengopi catatan milik Lan Wangji misalnya.

Yang sejujurnya tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Wei Wuxian sama sekali.

Wei Wuxian bahkan tidak pernah mencatat apapun selama ia berada di kelas. Lalu, kenapa ia harus mencatat pelajaran-pelajaran itu ketika ia sedang di skors?

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Wei Wuxian ingin mengakui hal tersebut pada Lan Wangji. Namun, pikirannya sendiri seakan menahannya.

Di temani Lan Wangji setidaknya lebih baik ketimbang mati karena bosan dan menunggu seseorang menemukan mayatnya.

Tentu ia tahu kalau Jiang Cheng akan menemukan mayatnya terlebih dahulu.

Tapi Wei Wuxian tidak mau mati sebelum ia menemukan siapa yang telah menjebaknya dan membuatnya seperti sekarang ini.

Ditambah setelah Wei Wuxian mengetahui bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih tentang dalang dibalik semua permasalahan ini.

Tentu saja Wei Wuxian tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah.

.

.

Menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali, Wei Wuxian mengetuk-ngetukan pensil yang tengah di pegangnya ke atas meja.

Lan Wangji memiliki meja kecil seperti yang ia miliki di kamarnya sendiri. Sehingga Ia tidak perlu menggunakan meja belajar beserta kursinya.

Mereka hanya membutuhkan dua bantalan kecil untuk tempat duduk mereka.

Wei Wuxian mengistirahatkan kepalanya sejenak di atas meja kali ini.

Nampaknya Lan Wangji tidak akan kembali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sepertinya itu juga kenapa dia memercayakan Wen Ning untuk memberikan kunci kamar beserta buku catatannya kepada Wei Wuxian sehingga Wei Wuxian bisa memulai lebih dahulu tanpa menunggu Lan Wangji.

Sejujurnya, hal itu bukanlah pertama kalinya Lan Wangji memercayakan kunci kamarnya pada Wei Wuxian.

Meski hanya seminggu, Wei Wuxian bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian-kejadian apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Mungkin... mungkin hubungannya dengan Lan Wangji sudah bisa dikatakan semakin dekat, bahkan lebih dekat dari seorang teman.

Mungkin...

Tapi Wei Wuxian berani bersumpah kalau ia tidak melebih-lebihkan hal tersebut.

Wei Wuxian sendiri tidak memercayainya. Ia masih tidak pecaya jika kedekatannya dengan Lan Wangji berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

Dua minggu. Hanya dalam dua minggu, Wei Wuxian bisa dengan bangga mengatakan pada orang-orang kalau Lan Wangji dan dirinya sudah seperti seorang sahabat.

Kemana saja mereka selama dua tahun ini? Kenapa Wei Wuxian tidak dari dulu saja menjadikan Lan Wangji sebagai sahabatnya? Ckck.

Wei Wuxian mendengus geli kemudian, mengingat raut wajah Wen Ning yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, saat dirinya mengatakan hal itu di depan pemuda tersebut.

_"Apa kau yakin?"_

Dengan tiga kata yang terlontar dari mulut Wen Ning saat itu, Wei Wuxian tahu jelas apa yang dimaksud oleh Wen Ning.

Tidak, ia tidak menyukai Lan Wangji.

Ia tidak menginginkan hal lebih dari pemuda tersebut. Terutama hal yang sudah melampaui kata 'sahabat'.

Setidaknya, begitu lah yang berusaha ia teriakkan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, siapa yang tahu kebenarannya? Bahkan Wei Wuxian pun tidak tahu.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah; perasaan sesak yang berada dan terkumpul di dadanya, perasaan ingin menyentuh pemuda yang sudah dua minggu ini menemaninya. Entah itu menyentuh jemarinya, atau ujung bajunya sekalipun.

Serta, perasaan ingin mencium bibir pemuda tersebut di setiap kali kedua mata Wei Wuxian mencuri pandang ke arah Lan Wangji secara diam-diam.

Ia ingin merasakan bibir lembut itu lagi. Ia ingin sekali kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Ia ingin Lan Wangji memberi pijatan pada bibirnya. Dengan bibir lembutnya itu.

Ia ingin Lan Wangji mengigit bibirnya, perlahan dan menggoda. Walau nyatanya Wei Wuxian tidak suka jika seseorang mengigitnya.

Namun lebih dari itu semua, ia ingin Lan Wangji melingkarkan lengan pada pinggulnya lagi, seperti saat itu, memberi sebuah keposesifan dan seakan tak mau melepaskan Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian ingin merasakan itu semua. Dengan Lan Wangji.

Tapi ia menahannya sebisa mungkin. Bahkan menyembunyikan diam-diam dari pemuda tersebut.

Lan Wangji tidak pantas menjadi objek pelampiasan nafsunya, pikir Wei Wuxian.

Dan lagi, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus diselesaikannya.

Pandangan Wei Wuxian tertuju pada buku catatan milik Lan Wangji kini, yang sejujurnya tidak pernah dibukanya sekalipun.

Meski nyatanya Lan Wangji sendiri menyadari hal tersebut, tapi Lan Wangji sama sekali tidak menegurnya.

Dan hal itu sedikit membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul di benak Wei Wuxian.

Terlebih lagi, pemuda tersebut justru secara diam-diam mengopi catatannya sendiri dan menulisnya kembali di buku catatan milik Wei Wuxian, di setiap kali Wei Wuxian tertidur di sesi 'belajar' mereka.

Tentu Wei Wuxian menyadarinya! Kalau saja ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku catatannya sendiri ketika ia hendak mengambil kunci kamarnya, maka Wei Wuxian tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa Lan Wangji selama ini melakukan hal tersebut.

Namun, meski Wei Wuxian menyadarinya sekalipun. Hal itu tak juga membuat Wei Wuxian menghentikan Lan Wangji.

Entah karena apa, tapi ia berpikir, karena masa skorsnya tidak terlalu lama, maka tidak ada salahnya jika Wei Wuxian membiarkannya.

Sayangnya, bukan hanya hal itu yang dilakukan Lan Wangji. Terkadang Wei Wuxian mendapati dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya, dan sudah berada di atas sebuah ranjang yang mana ranjang tersebut merupakan ranjang milik Lan Wangji.

Sementara pemilik ranjang tersebut hanya mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja, dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk, dan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Membuat Wei Wuxian merasa amat sangat bersalah.

Terkadang Lan Wangji juga akan pergi keluar sejenak, dan kembali membawa sekantung makanan untuk dimakan berdua.

Wei Wuxian masih sedikit bingung bagaimana Lan Wangji bisa mengetahui selera makanannya. Tapi menurutnya, hal tersebut bukan merupakan hal penting, jadi Wei Wuxian pun tidak merasa ada kewajiban untuk mencari tahu.

Lan Wangji tinggal di kamarnya seorang diri. Tidak heran, karena dia merupakan keponakan dari sang kepala sekolah. Dan yang membedakan kamar Lan Wangji dengan kamar murid-murid lainnya adalah luas ruangan tersebut.

Kembali ke buku catatan milik Lan Wangji yang tidak pernah dibukanya itu, jemari Wei Wuxian menari diatas sampulnya, sementara dagunya ia letakkan di atas meja.

Membuka lembaran pertama, Wei Wuxian menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Posisi duduknya pun menjadi tegak kembali.

"Wow, aku tahu tulisannya sangat rapi saat aku melihat buku catatanku sendiri. Tapi, aku tetap tidak menyangka kalau seseorang dengan tulisan sebagus ini benar-benar eksis, dan hidup di dunia ini."

Di lembar kedua, Wei Wuxian masih mengagumi tulisan Lan Wangji. Satu tangannya menopang dagu kali ini.

Saat itu, entah dua atau tiga hari yang lalu, Wei Wuxian merasa sangat bosan. Namun, ia juga merasa tidak enak hati untuk tertidur kembali dan membuat Lan Wangji mengerjakan tugasnya seorang diri.

Hukuman yang diberikan Lan Qiren kepadanya ternyata bukan hanya melarangnya untuk mendatangi gedung utama. Tapi sang kepala sekolah juga membatasi ruang geraknya, sehingga Wei Wuxian tidak bisa semena-mena keluar masuk asrama Gusu dengan mudah.

Terkadang jika yang lain sedang berada di sekolah, Wei Wuxian hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamarnya.

Namun terkadang dia akan keluar, berjalan mengitari gedung asrama Gusu atau hanya sekedar berjongkok di depan kandang kelici yang terletak di halaman belakang.

Pernah saking bosannya ia, Wei Wuxian hanya menatap dua kelinci yang tengah bersenggama di depannya dalam diam namun serius. Sesekali ia menyentuh tubuh salah satu kelinci dengan ranting yang ia genggam.

Ia bahkan menghabiskan 15 menit waktunya menebak-nebak jika dua kelinci di depannya tersebut betina dengan jantan atau jantan dengan jantan.

Saat itu... saat itu adalah hari yang amat sangat membosankan bagi Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian yakin kalau Lan Wangji sendiri pun menyadarinya. Karena itu, ketika Wei Wuxian 'terlelap' di atas meja yang tengah dipakai keduanya untuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing, Lan Wangji tidak membangunkannya.

Ketika Wei Wuxian terbangun, kedua matanya menangkap sosok Lan Wangji yang masih sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Wei Wuxian ingin sekali meraih pensil yang tengah digunakan Lan Wangji. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti sejenak dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

Namun, ketimbang melakukan hal tersebut, Wei Wuxian justru membenarkan posisi duduknya sendiri dan meraih sebuah pensil yang terletak tidak jauh darinya.

Wei Wuxian benar-benar tidak ingin kembali tertidur. Karena itu, ia memaksakan diri untuk membuka buku catatannya sendiri. Walau ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kantuknya saat itu dan menguap berulang kali.

Bagaimana bisa orang yang tidak melakukan apapun sepanjang hari merasa sangat kelelahan?

Entahlah, tapi yang Wei Wuxian tahu saat itu, ia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa kantuknya. Ia juga bisa merasakan pensil yang sempat dipegangnya tadi, terlepas dari jemarinya.

Namun, sebelum kepalanya itu membentur permukaan meja dibawahnya, Wei Wuxian masih dapat merasakan sebuah tangan menahan keningnya dengan tiba-tiba. Kemudian, tangan itu pun menaruh kepalanya secara perlahan ke atas meja. Seakan menyuruhnya untuk kembali beristirahat.

Dan sebelum Wei Wuxian benar-benar terlelap, dirinya masih bisa merasakan jemari... yang dengan perlahan memindahkan helaian rambut miliknya, ke belakang telinganya.

Setelah membuka halaman kelima, Wei Wuxian kembali merasa bosan. Entah berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu Lan Wangji.

Pada akhirnya, tangan Wei Wuxian menutup kembali buku catatan milik Lan Wangji dan membolak-balikkannya, seperti sedang mengamati sebuah benda berharga. Menyadari tidak ada yang spesial dengan buku catatan tersebut, Wei Wuxian pun mulai memutar-mutar buku catatan itu di ujung pensil yang tengah digenggamnya.

Buku catatan yang sempat berputar untuk sepersekian detik itu pun mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sebelum kemudian, terjatuh kembali ke atas meja.

Wei Wuxian baru saja ingin menghela napas untuk yang sekian kalinya. Namun, napasnya tercekat saat itu juga.

Kedua matanya menangkap sebuah nama... tertulis pada halaman belakang buku catatan tersebut.

"Wei Ying?"

Ia bisa mendengar namanya terpanggil.

Wei Wuxian mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati Lan Wangji yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

Tatapan mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

Suara panggilan Lan Wangji masih menggema di telinganya.

Dan suara detak jantung Wei Wuxian...

...bergemuruh, kala jemarinya bersentuhan dengan sebuah ukiran nama miliknya... yang menyatu pada halaman belakang buku catatan Lan Wangji.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kau tidak bisa terus mengabaikanku seperti ini," setelah lima belas menit keheningan menyapu keduanya, Wei Wuxian pun kembali bersuara.

Lan Wangji memilih untuk tetap terdiam dan kembali fokus dengan apa yang tengah dikerjakannya. Jemarinya nampak mencapit erat bolpoin yang kini digunakannya untuk menyelesaikan sebuah rumus.

Bagaimana bisa Lan Wangji berkosentrasi dalam situasi seperti ini? _Mustahil_, Wei Wuxian membatin. _Sangat mustahil._

Apa hanya jantungnya saja yang kini seakan ingin keluar dari rongga? pikirnya kemudian.

Pandangan Wei Wuxian beralih pada bolpoin yang kini tengah digenggam Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian yakin... bolpoin tersebut akan patah jika Lan Wangji terus memegangnya seperti itu.

Di sisi lain, kepala Lan Wangji masih tertunduk, sama sekali menolak untuk menatap Wei Wuxian. Namun, entah kenapa, Wei Wuxian tahu jika Lan Wangji tengah meredam emosinya kini. Terbukti dari cara pemuda tersebut membalikkan halaman kertas dengan tangannya yang cukup bergetar.

Jika ia berada dalam situasi yang lain, kemungkinan besar Wei Wuxian akan mendengus geli melihatnya.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Wei Wuxian pun mengembalikan kembali buku catatan Lan Wangji yang sempat ia sembunyikan di dalam bajunya. Dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dengan Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji sendiri sempat ingin merebut buku catatan itu tadi, saat kedua matanya menyadari apa yang tengah ditemukan oleh Wei Wuxian. Namun, karena refleks cepat yang dimiliki Wei Wuxian, buku catatan yang diincarnya pun menjauh dari jangkauannya.

_"Kenapa sekarang kau ingin sekali merebutnya dariku jika kemarin-kemarin kau justru menyuruhku untuk menyimpannya sesaat?"_

_"Wei Ying. Kembalikan."_

_"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Lan Zhan, sejak kapan?"_

Ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan Wei Wuxian, pemuda di depannya tersebut memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dan memutuskan untuk mengerjakan hal lain setelah menatap Wei Wuxian dalam diam untuk beberapa detik.

Karena itulah mereka berada di situasi yang sekarang ini. Dengan Lan Wangji yang kian mengabaikan panggilannya dan menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Wei Wuxian sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap Lan Wangji. Ia sendiri sudah merasa sangat dibingungkan oleh apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Dan meski nyatanya pikirannya itu telah menangkap sesuatu, sikap Lan Wangji yang diberikan kepadanya kini membuatnya sedikit ragu akan pemikirannya tersebut.

Dan entah kenapa, Wei Wuxian juga dapat merasakan perasaan sesak, yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti benaknya.

Apa mungkin ia salah _membaca_ semuanya?

Menolak untuk terlarut ke dalam perasaan tidak nyaman itu, Wei Wuxian pun membenarkan posisi duduknya kembali.

"Baiklah," ucap Wei Wuxian pelan. "Aku akan menganggap kalau aku tidak melihatnya. Siapa tahu jika ternyata ada 'Wei Ying' yang lain di sekolah ini?"

Wei Wuxian sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam emosinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya yang kini terkepal entah kenapa ikut bergetar ketika mengucapkannya, karena itulah ia meletakkannya di atas pahanya. Ia tidak ingin Lan Wangji menyadarinya.

Jika Lan Wangji tidak ingin membahasnya, ataupun menjawab pertanyaannya, maka Wei Wuxian tidak akan memaksanya lagi. Pikirnya.

Dan tentu saja, nantinya ia akan mencari cara untuk membuang perasaan tak nyaman yang kian menyelimuti benaknya. Tambahnya.

Di sisi lain, Lan Wangji yang mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Wei Wuxian pun segera mendongakkan kepala, menatap pemuda di depannya.

Namun, Wei Wuxian justru memilih untuk menghindarinya kali ini dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada permukaan meja yang menjadi penghalang mereka.

"Wei Ying, aku-"

Wei Wuxian menahan ucapan Lan Wangji dengan satu telapak tangannya, mengisyaratkan pemuda tersebut untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bukankah lebih bagus kalau kita berpura-pura kalau aku tidak melihatnya? Jadi mari selesaikan tugas kita- Ah, aku rasa mungkin kita justru harus mengakhirinya sekarang," Wei Wuxian meracau sembari tertawa kikuk. Pada akhirnya, tatapannya bertemu kembali pada pemuda di depannya.

"Lan Zhan, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau membantuku dua minggu ini. Jadi aku rasa... kita tidak perlu melakukannya lagi di lain waktu, lagipula besok aku akan kembali ke kelas. Haha," Wei Wuxian sedikit mengambil jeda untuk memahami tatapan yang diberikan Lan Wangji kepadanya.

_Bagaimana kau bisa memberiku tatapan seperti itu kalau kau sendiri yang membuatku seperti ini?_

Bak sebuah déjà vu, Wei Wuxian akhirnya menghela napas, tangannya kemudian bergerak merapikan barang-barang bawaannya. Sebisa mungkin tidak menyentuh buku catatan milik Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian beranjak berdiri, kembali menangkap raut wajah Lan Wangji yang kini seakan sulit untuk dideskripsikannya sendiri.

"Wei Ying-"

"Ah, aku lupa. Lan Zhan, aku rasa kau tidak perlu bersusah payah membantuku, karena aku akan mencari pelakunya sendiri," Wei Wuxian melanjutkan. Ia sedikit memberi senyuman tipis pada pemuda yang kini masih terduduk, "Beristirahatlah."

Dan akhirnya Wei Wuxian pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup menandakan bahwa kehadiran Wei Wuxian sudah tak lagi berada di ruangan tersebut.

Barulah selang sepuluh detik setelah pintu itu tertutup, pintu itu pun kembali terbuka dari dalam. Menampilkan sosok Lan Wangji yang seakan tergesa.

"Wei Yi-"

"Mencariku?" Wei Wuxian menolehkan pandangannya ke samping, ke arah asalnya suara. Punggungnya kini tengah bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

Terlihat sangat jelas, sebuah senyuman jahil terukir di sudut bibir Wei Wuxian ketika ia mengucapkannya.

Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena detik berikutnya, tubuh Wei Wuxian sudah ditarik ke dalam pelukan pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Wei Wuxian membiarkan barang-barangnya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai di bawah mereka. Pelukan Lan Wangji begitu erat sehingga Wei Wuxian sendiri tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengambil barang-barangnya kembali.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Wei Wuxian pada pemuda yang kini tengah membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Wei Wuxian.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, namun mengangguk pelan untuk merespon ucapan Wei Wuxian.

Ada perasaan hangat di dada Wei Wuxian ketika menerima respon tersebut. Tangannya sendiri bergerak membalas pelukan yang diberikan Lan Wangji kepadanya. Sesekali jemarinya membelai kepala bagian belakang pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Kau yakin yang kau maksud bukan orang lain? Aku tidak masalah jika ternyata itu 'Wei Ying' yang lain," canda Wei Wuxian kemudian.

Lan Wangji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak ada," ucapnya, sedikit teredam oleh kain baju Wei Wuxian. "Hanya kau."

Hal itu lantas membuat napas Wei Wuxian sedikit tercekat, ia juga bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang seakan seirama dengan detak jantung milik Lan Wangji ketika Lan Wangji mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat jarak diantara tubuh mereka semakin terkikis.

Wei Wuxian menutup mata sekilas, membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam pelukan pemuda tersebut. Membiarkan indera pendengarannya terpenuhi oleh irama detak jantung keduanya sekaligus.

Mungkin drama-drama yang sempat dilihatnya di telivisi benar. Mungkin kita bisa mendengar detak jantung kita berirama dengan orang yang kita sukai jika kita mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Konyol memang, tapi entah kenapa Wei Wuxian mengerti sekarang.

Ia menyukai Lan Wangji. Mungkin lebih dari sebuah pelampiasan nafsu belaka. Ah, tidak. Wei Wuxian benar-benar menyukai Lan Wangji lebih dari yang ia bayangkan.

Dan jika detak jantungnya sendiri tidak bisa membuktikan perasaannya terhadap Lan Wangji di setiap kali pemuda tersebut berada di dekatnya, maka Wei Wuxian tidak tahu bagaimana lagi ia harus menjelaskan perasaan yang dimilikinya saat ini.

Wei Wuxian menjauhkan dirinya dari Lan Wangji, membuat kedua matanya bertemu dengan wajah pemuda yang secara tidak langsung telah memenuhi hati dan pikirannya untuk beberapa hari ini.

Namun, jika dirinya melihat lebih jauh ke belakang, Wei Wuxian tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya itu telah memenuhi hati dan pikirannya sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum ia menyadarinya sekalipun.

Karena sejak pertama kali kedua matanya menangkap sosok Lan Wangji, ia tidak bisa lagi melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda tersebut.

Di satu sisi, Lan Wangji hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Wei Wuxian menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau marah karena aku tadi mengelabuimu, hmm?"

Lan Wangji menggeleng pelan di tangan Wei Wuxian. Kedua matanya tertutup di balik kaca matanya itu.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, kau tahu?" Wei Wuxian membalas. Dan ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan Lan Wangji meraih kedua lengannya.

Lan Wangji memilih untuk tidak merespon kali ini, membuat Wei Wuxian mendengus geli.

"Hei, kalau aku tidak melakukannya, aku tidak bisa tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu kalau tidak ada orang lain yang bernama Wei Ying di Gusu Academy selain aku, karena itu aku sedikit memancingmu. Dan kalau bukan karena Wen Ning, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menyadari perasaanku secepat ini."

Lan Wangji menatapnya sedikit terkejut kini. Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh melihatnya.

"Lan Zhan, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Perasaanmu...?"

Wei Wuxian memiringkan kepalanya, "Heh? Apa kau tidak bisa menebak perasaanku saat ini? Lan Zhan, sekarang aku merasa sangat senang sekali. Membuatku ingin loncat dari atap gedung saat ini juga."

Wei Wuxian dapat merasakan genggaman Lan Wangji pada lengannya mengerat.

"Aku bercanda. Aku bercanda," Wei Wuxian kembali terkekeh.

Setelah menghela napas untuk beberapa detik, Wei Wuxian pun mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau marah karena aku mengelabuimu?"

Lan Wangji mendengus pelan, "Sedikit."

Hal tersebut lantas membuat raut wajah Wei Wuxian bersinar, "Seperti itu! Seperti itulah seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Mulai saat ini jangan lagi menahannya. Kau mengerti? Karena aku pun tidak akan menahannya lagi."

"Kenapa kau menahan diri?" Lan Wangji balik bertanya.

"Itu karena aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya membaca apa yang kau pikirkan," Wei Wuxian menunjuk-nunjukkan jari telunjuknya berulang kali di dada Lan Wangji, "Dan aku pikir aku hanya merasa seperti ini karena aku ingin sekali menciummu. Kau tahu, pada akhirnya aku juga menahan diri untuk tidak menciummu lagi karena aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan nafsuku."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Wei Wuxian mengerenyit, ia membiarkan jari telunjuknya tergenggam oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan nafsuku?"

Lan Wangji tidak menjawabnya, yang mana hal tersebut membuat Wei Wuxian tertawa kemudian.

Setelah puas tertawa, Wei Wuxian pun memutuskan untuk mengambil kembali barang-barang miliknya yang sempat terjatuh tadi. Kemudian dengan sedikit decakan kecil, Wei Wuxian meraih kembali tangan Lan Wangji dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kau tahu, banyak sekali yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu tentang hal ini. Menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan nafsuku? Adalah satu hal yang tidak akan aku lakukan."

.

.

Wei Wuxian terkekeh pelan kala Lan Wangji menekan tubuhnya kembali ke atas ranjang, napasnya sedikit tersengal saat pemuda tersebut kembali mengecup titik tertentu pada lehernya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Wei Wuxian menangkup wajah Lan Wangji, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tatapan Wei Wuxian melembut.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar pelampiasan nafsu, kau tahu? Karena itu... aku akan menyerahkan hatiku. Tapi, itu jika kau menginginkannya."

"Aku menginginkannya," jawab Lan Wangji tanpa pikir panjang, kedua bola mata emasnya menatap Wei Wuxian dengan seksama.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Wei Wuxian tersenyum kecil. Sebelum kemudian memberi sebuah kecupan pada bibir Lan Wangji.

"Yang itu anggaplah sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah mengelabuimu tadi," ucapnya sembari tertawa pelan.

Sementara itu, Lan Wangji masih menatapnya dalam diam. Namun, hal itu tentu sebelum Wei Wuxian meremas sesuatu di bawah sana dengan tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Lan Wangji menahan nafasnya.

"Wei Ying-"

"Kalau yang ini, kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai bonus," Wei Wuxian menyeringai, "Tapi, tentu saja kalau kau menginginkannya."

Lan Wangji tidak merespon, namun satu tangannya bergerak melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan, dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja di atas karpet yang menutupi lantai kamarnya.

Lalu, dengan pergerakan yang cukup cepat, Lan Wangji menahan kedua tangan Wei Wuxian di atas kepala pemuda tersebut. Ia menahannya hanya dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak menangkup bagian bawah milik Wei Wuxian yang juga masih terbungkus celana. Sama sepertinya.

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa mennyembunyikan senyuman kecil di salah satu sudut bibirnya, menangkap jawaban Lan Wangji atas tawarannya tersebut. Namun, senyuman yang sempat dimilikinya itu kini lenyap, saat Lan Wangji menggerakkan jemarinya, membalas perlakuan yang baru saja dilakukan Wei Wuxian terhadapnya tadi.

"Lan... Z-zhan..." Napas Wei Wuxian tercekat kala Lan Wangji kembali meremas miliknya untuk beberapa kali. Kepalanya terlempar kebelakang dan nyaris membuat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan pergelangan tangan miliknya yang tengah terkurung itu.

Melihat hal tersebut Lan Wangji sedikit menunduk untuk memberikan beberapa kecupan kecil pada leher Wei Wuxian. Nampak sebisa mungkin untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak disana meskipun ia ingin sekali melakukannya.

Wei Wuxian menahan tubuh Lan Wangji diantara kedua kakinya. Dan meski dirinya tengah dikerjai oleh pemuda di atasnya kini, Wei Wuxian masih bisa memberi Lan Wangji sebuah 'dorongan'.

"Lan...Zhan..." Wei Wuxian membuka suara, napasnya sedikit tersengal, "Bantu aku... buka celana... jeansku... Hah..."

Mendengarnya, tangan Lan Wangji bergerak membuka resleting celana Wei Wuxian seperti yang diminta. Namun, pergerakan Lan Wangji terhenti sebelum ia sempat menurunkan celana Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian tertawa pelan saat Lan Wangji melepaskan genggaman pada tangannya sekaligus dan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di leher Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji benar-benar berhenti sepenuhnya.

Tangan Wei Wuxian bergerak memeluk kepala Lan Wangji, masih tertawa pelan, tidak percaya dengan kelakuan pemuda yang kini tengah menggenggam hatinya tersebut.

Lan Zhan pasti tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, batin Wei Wuxian.

"Lan Zhan, sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain," Wei Wuxian membuka suara, sedikit mendengus geli dengan pengakuannya tersebut, "Aku hanya mengikuti instingku sendiri. Tapi, Nie Huaisang pernah menunjukkanku beberapa koleksi filmnya saat itu. Ah tidak, tidak. Bukan film-film seperti itu. Hanya film biasa. Tapi, siapa yang tahu jika di salah satu film yang ia beli, terdapat adegan panas antara dua laki-laki."

Wei Wuxian kembali tertawa mengingat kejadian tersebut. Ia tidak terlalu mengingat bagaimana plot cerita dari film yang saat itu di tontonnya bersama dengan Nie Huaisang. Yang ia ingat hanyalah, kepingan-kepingan samar adegan ranjang yang dilakukan oleh kedua aktor di film tersebut.

"Ajari aku."

Tawa Wei Wuxian terhenti seketika saat Lan Wangji membuka suara. Ia kemudian sedikit mengambil jarak, membuat pandangannya bertemu dengan bola mata emas milik Lan Wangji kembali.

Semburat merah terlihat dari ujung telinga pemuda tersebut.

"Kau yakin?" Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Mn," Lan Wangji mengangguk. Dan Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk tidak memeluk Lan Wangji saat itu juga karena raut wajah kekasihnya yang nampak terlihat sangat polos tersebut.

Setelah cukup memberi pelukan pada Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian pun kembali mengambil jarak, "Tapi aku sudah mengatakan kalau ini juga pertama kalinya untukku."

"Insting," Lan Wangji mengingatkan Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian kembali tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Kau benar. Hmm, tapi, kau tahu... kita tidak mempunyai persiapan apapun untuk melakukannya sampai ke tahap 'itu'. Apa kau ingin melakukan hal yang lain?"

"Seperti?"

Wei Wuxian mendekat ke arah Lan Wangji dan membisikkan sesuatu pada telinganya. Hal itu lantas membuat telinga pemuda tersebut semakin memerah.

Wei Wuxian tahu meski Lan Wangji terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah atau akan mereka lakukan, mustahil jika Lan Wangji tidak mengetahui apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

Karena itulah tangan Wei Wuxian bergerak untuk melepas celana seragam sekolah yang nyatanya masih dikenakan Lan Wangji saat ini. Namun, pergerakannya itu seketika dihentikan oleh pemilik celana tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wei Wuxian menatap Lan Wangji dengan heran, sebelum kembali tertawa kemudian, "Lan Zhan, apa kau ingin mengotori celana seragammu?"

Lan Wangji mengerenyit. "Kau bilang..."

"Kau tidak memercayaiku?"

Lan Wangji menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengecup ujung hidung kekasihnya tersebut.

"Mn," jawabnya.

Wei Wuxian mendengus geli, "Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan 'Mn' yang kau maksud kali ini. Tapi, aku rasa aku akan kembali mengikuti instingku."

Dengan perlahan Wei Wuxian mengikis jarak diantara mereka kembali dan menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Lan Wangji dalam sebuah ciuman yang panas.

Tangan Lan Wangji bergerak menahan tengkuk Wei Wuxian agar semakin mendekat. Tidak membiarkan Wei Wuxian untuk mendominasi, Lan Wangji pun menggigit bibir bawah kekasihnya tersebut, menciptakan erangan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Wei Wuxian.

Di sisi lain, jemari Wei Wuxian kembali bergerak lihai, kali ini berhasil melepas celana seragam Lan Wangji dan melemparnya secara asal ke lantai kamar kekasihnya itu.

Tubuh bagian bawah Lan Wangji saat ini hanya menyisakan sebuah celana dalam model _brief_ yang masih membungkus area pribadinya.

Napas Wei Wuxian sedikit berat ketika ia berusaha untuk mengambil oksigen. Lan Wangji tidak membiarkan hal itu berangsur lama, dan detik berikutnya, ia pun sudah kembali melumat bibir Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji yang nyatanya kini tengah berbaring di samping kekasihnya tersebut, membawa tubuh Wei Wuxian semakin mendekat dengan menarik pinggang pemuda tersebut.

Wei Wuxian sempat mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Lan Wangji. Mengijinkan kekasihnya tersebut untuk mengulum bibirnya. Namun, ketika satu tangannya bergerak ingin membuka celananya sendiri, Lan Wangji menghentikannya.

Lagi, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecil yang terukir di sudut bibirnya, ketika Lan Wangji mengubah posisi menjadi di atas tubuhnya.

Satu tangan Lan Wangji menopang tubuhnya, sementara satunya lagi bergerak membuka celana milik Wei Wuxian yang resletingnya telah terbuka itu.

"Wei Ying, bantu aku," pinta Lan Wangji, suaranya terdengar berat. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Wei Wuxian pun sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya untuk memudahkan Lan Wangji melepas celananya.

Setelah berhasil dilepaskannya, Lan Wangji melempar celana jeans milik Wei Wuxian secara asal, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Wei Wuxian sebelumnya.

Wei Wuxian tertawa sekilas sebelum merengkuh kembali tubuh Lan Wangji dan membawanya ke sesi ciuman yang lain. Sementara kedua kaki Wei Wuxian mengunci pinggul Lan Wangji dan menariknya untuk mendekat, menghapus jarak diantara bagian bawah mereka yang masih terbungkus oleh celana dalam masing-masing.

Dengan senyuman kecil di sela-sela ciumannya, Wei Wuxian pun menggerakkan pinggulnya. Hal tersebut seakan memberikan sengatan listrik sendiri kepada tubuhnya dan tubuh kekasihnya tersebut.

Wei Wuxian dapat mendengar lenguhan Lan Wangji, teredam dalam ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas.

Lidah keduanya saling bergulat, Wei Wuxian membiarkan Lan Wangji untuk mendominasi sepenuhnya setelah beberapa detik.

Dan ketika Lan Wangji mengulangi aksi yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Wei Wuxian di bawah sana, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk tidak melempar kepalanya ke belakang sekali lagi dan melenguh.

"Nngh!"

Melihat hal tersebut, Lan Wangji pun menggerakkan pinggulnya berulang kali. Membuat Wei Wuxian sedikit kewalahan karena tempo yang diciptakannya.

"Lan Zhan... Lan Zhan..." Wei Wuxian menggigit bibir bawahnya, napasnya tersengal, dan kedua tangannya berusaha menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu.

Napas Lan Zhan sendiri terdengar begitu berat, sedikit terpatah dan bergetar kala bagian bawah mereka saling beradu dengan cukup cepat.

Wei Wuxian dapat merasakan miliknya dan milik Lan Wangji yang semakin menegang. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan celananya sendiri yang semakin menyempit.

Lan Wangji membenamkannya wajahnya pada leher Wei Wuxian kembali, tidak juga menghentikan pergerakan pinggulnya di bawah sana.

Bunyi desahan 'hah' yang terlontar dari bibir keduanya, kini seakan memenuhi indera pendengaran mereka satu sama lain.

"Wei Ying..."

Tubuh Wei Wuxian sedikit bergetar kala pemuda di pelukannya tersebut memanggil namanya.

"Mmh?" Wei Wuxian merespon sekilas, sebelum kepalanya kembali terlempar ke belakang karena hentakan cukup keras yang dilakukan Lan Wangji di bawah sana. "L-Lan Zhan! Haa-h!"

Lan Wangji merengkuh tubuh Wei Wuxian dengan satu gerakan cepat dan kembali memberi hentakan yang sama pada tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

Bahan kain dari celana dalam yang mereka kenakan, seakan menambah rasa nikmat tersendiri kala milik keduanya saling beradu satu sama lain.

Ujung dari milik Wei Wuxian kini bisa terlihat dan terapit di batas celana yang ia kenakan. Cairan putih berhasil keluar sedikit dari miliknya tersebut.

Hal itu sekaligus membuat kulit di sekitar perutnya yang juga tengah beradu dengan kulit Lan Wangji terasa lengket. Namun, kenyataan itu sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh keduanya.

Kali ini Wei Wuxian meredam desahannya dengan membenamkan wajahnya sendiri di bahu Lan Wangji yang masih terbungkus oleh seragam sekolah pemuda tersebut.

Keduanya juga bisa merasakan pakaian dalam mereka yang semakin lembab, akibat dari cairan yang keluar dari milik mereka masing-masing.

Wei Wuxian berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri, mengikuti ritme dan tempo yang diberikan Lan Wangji kepadanya.

_Lebih cepat_, ia seakan mengirimkan sinyal tersebut pada pemuda dipelukannya.

Lan Wangji menangkapnya. Dan ia pun kembali mencium Wei Wuxian, mempertemukan lidah keduanya satu sama lain. Sementara pinggulnya menambah tempo kecepatan seperti yang diminta oleh kekasihnya.

Mereka saling bertukar saliva, Wei Wuxian menarik Lan Wangji kembali ke dalam ciumannya ketika dirasanya Lan Wangji ingin mengambil oksigen untuk bernapas.

_Balas dendam_, batin Wei Wuxian menyeringai.

Namun, sayangnya, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Wei Wuxian pada akhirnya harus melepaskan ciumannya tersebut, ketika Lan Wangji dengan tiba-tiba saja memilin salah satu tonjolan di dada Wei Wuxian, yang masih terbungkus oleh kaos yang ia kenakan saat itu.

"Nngh- Lan Zhan!" seruan Wei Wuxian sedikit tertahan dengan dadanya yang membusung ke atas akibat perlakuan kekasihnya itu. Dan di waktu yang sama kedua pahanya pun bergetar hebat, ia mengeluarkan seuntai cairan putih dari dalam miliknya.

Lan Wangji membiarkan tubuhnya ambruk di atas tubuh Wei Wuxian setelah ia mendapat klimaksnya sendiri. Ia pun membenamkan wajahnya kembali di perbatasan antara bahu dan leher Wei Wuxian. Membuat kekasihnya itu tertawa pelan.

"Apa kau berhasil mengikuti instingmu sendiri?" goda Wei Wuxian dengan bahu yang bergetar akibat dari tawanya itu.

Lan Wangji mendengus pelan, sebelum akhirnya merubah posisinya dan berbaring di samping tubuh Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian membiarkan Lan Wangji dan dirinya mengambil napas sebanyak yang mereka inginkan. Ia juga bisa merasakan jari telunjuk Lan Wangji yang tiba-tiba saja bergerak secara perlahan menyusuri garis tulang dagunya.

Wei Wuxian tersenyum tipis, ia berusaha mengigit jari telunjuk tersebut ketika Lan Wangji mendekatkannya pada bibirnya. Tapi, refleks Lan Wangji ternyata tidak kalah dengannya sehingga ia pun gagal melakukannya.

Wei Wuxian mengubah posisi berbaringnya, membuat tubuhnya dengan tubuh Lan Wangji saling berhadapan.

"Lan Zhan."

"Mn."

Wei Wuxian kembali tersenyum kecil, telunjuknya sendiri ia mainkan di bibir kekasihnya tersebut. Sedikit tertawa pelan, kala Lan Wangji juga berusaha mengigit jarinya namun tak berhasil.

Lan Wangji menarik pinggangnya untuk mendekat kemudian dan Wei Wuxian membiarkan tubuhnya tertarik, mengikis jarak diantara keduanya sekaligus.

Wei Wuxian menangkup wajah kekasihnya, "Lan Zhan, Kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Kau tidak sedang bercanda, iya 'kan?"

Lan Wangji menggumamkan kata "Mn," untuk yang kesekian kali sembari mengecup pergelangan tangan Wei Wuxian.

Wajah Wei Wuxian semakin bersinar mendengarnya, "Dengar, ini rahasiaku sendiri jadi kau tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun, okay?"

"Mn."

"Kau tahu ketua osis Gusu Academy?" tanya Wei Wuxian tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Lan Wangji mengerenyit.

Namun, meskipun begitu, Lan Wangji masih mengangguk pelan, merespon pertanyaan Wei Wuxian.

"Lan Zhan, Kau janji tidak akan marah?"

Lan Wangji semakin dibuat bingung oleh kekasihnya tersebut.

Wei Wuxian menyiapkan diri untuk mengaku sesuatu. Setelah kiranya cukup, Wei Wuxian pun kembali berkata, "Aku rasa aku menyukainya."

Lan Wangji ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun sudah terpotong terlebih dahulu oleh Wei Wuxian.

"Aku rasa aku menyukainya, Lan Zhan. Aku rasa aku menyukai ketua osis Gusu. Dan mungkin sangat menyukainya, lebih dari yang aku bayangkan. Kau... aku rasa kau harus membantuku. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku meminta nomor ponselnya?"

Lan Wangji menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak bisa."

Kali ini Wei Wuxian lah yang mengerenyit, "Kau tidak ingin membantuku?" bibir bawahnya sedikit mengerucut.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu nomor ponselnya," Lan Wangji membuka suara, tangannya bergerak merapikan rambut Wei Wuxian yang sempat menutupi wajah kekasihnya itu, sebelum kemudian meletakkannya di belakang telinga Wei Wuxian.

"Tapi... Tapi kenapaaaaa?"

Lan Wangji mendengus kecil, seperti menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, "Orang itu tidak punya ponsel."

Kali ini Wei Wuxian lah yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Apa kau serius?"

"Mn," jawab Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian berdecak dan kembali memeluk Lan Wangji, "Kau hanya tidak ingin aku membagi hatiku, bukan?"

Lan Wangji mengangguk pelan dan membalas pelukan Wei Wuxian, "Jangan berikan hatimu pada orang lain."

Wei Wuxian tersenyum tipis dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu beri aku nomor ponselmu," ucap Wei Wuxian kemudian.

Tidak mendapat respon apapun dari pemuda yang tengah memeluknya, Wei Wuxian pun kembali mengambil jarak dengan gerakan cepat.

Ia menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Lan Wangji benar-benar tidak memiliki ponsel.

"Apa kau serius?"

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Wei Wuxian bersenandung pelan. Satu kakinya bergerak secara random, memainkan batu kerikil di bawahnya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Sudah lima belas menit itu juga, Wei Wuxian berdiri di samping pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di dalam saku celana dan punggung yang bersandar pada dinding pembatas di belakangnya, Wei Wuxian sama sekali tidak menghiraukan berbagai tatapan yang diberikan beberapa murid yang kini tengah melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung utama.

Cuaca pagi kala itu nampak begitu cerah. Bahkan sinar mentari pun tak lupa menunjukkan kehangatannya.

Wei Wuxian sedikit tersenyum ketika beberapa murid lain, khususnya perempuan, menyapanya dengan wajah penuh semangat. Sebelum akhirnya murid-murid tersebut saling berbisik dan terkekeh pelan.

Jiang Cheng telah masuk terlebih dahulu, setelah sempat menasehatinya untuk segera ke kelas mereka.

Wei Wuxian juga sempat bertemu dengan Wen Ning, yang juga dengan semangatnya menghampiri Wei Wuxian serta memberitahunya bahwa kegiatan klub masih berjalan dengan lancar.

Wei Wuxian menepuk pundak Wen Ning beberapa kali saat pemuda tersebut meninggalkannya.

Semuanya terasa sangat normal. Sampai-sampai Wei Wuxian pun lupa kalau dirinya sempat merasa gugup saat terbangun tadi.

Sejujurnya, selain rasa gugup yang dimilikinya tersebut, tersimpan perasaan senang tersendiri di dalam benak Wei Wuxian karena pada akhirnya ia tidak akan merasa seperti terkurung lagi.

Namun, dibalik hal itu semua, Lan Wangji lah yang menjadi alasan utama Wei Wuxian mau bersusah payah bangun pagi-pagi dan kembali ke sekolah.

Setelah melihat penunjuk waktu yang tertera di layar ponselnya, Wei Wuxian pun menghela napas panjang. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di salah satu sudut bibirnya setelah itu.

Lonceng tanda masuk akan berbunyi lima menit lagi. Dan dengan itu pula, Wei Wuxian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari gerbang sekolahnya.

Setelah sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju, Wei Wuxian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada seseorang yang melihatnya.

Setelah memastikan keamanan di sekitarnya, Wei Wuxian dengan cepat melemparkan tasnya ke balik dinding pembatas yang mengitari gedung utama.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Wei Wuxian pun telah berhasil memanjati tembok tersebut. Bukan hal yang cukup sulit karena nyatanya hal seperti itu sudah sering dilakukannya.

"Wei Ying."

"Huh? Lan Zhan!" Kedua bola mata Wei Wuxian sedikit berbinar kala ia menolehkan pandangan dan mendapati kekasihnya itu kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Tepatnya di bawahnya, karena saat ini posisi Wei Wuxian masih berada di atas tembok dengan kaki yang menjuntai di kedua sisi tembok tersebut.

Lan Wangji menghela napas, satu tangannya memegang tas milik Wei Wuxian yang sempat dilempar pemuda tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidur tadi malam?" Lan Wangji bertanya. Menyuruh Wei Wuxian untuk cepat turun sekaligus. "Kenapa kau telat?"

Melihat hal tersebut, Wei Wuxian pun dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya pada Lan Wangji yang beruntungnya ditangkap oleh pemuda tersebut.

Wei Wuxian menyeringai, tangannya masih ia lingkarkan pada leher Lan Wangji, "Lan Zhan, bukankah itu sepenuhnya salahmu? Karena kau terus memenuhi pikiranku, mana bisa aku tidur dengan tenang? Dan sekarang kau menahanku seperti ini, apakah sang ketua osis tidak ingin aku memasuki ruang kelasku?"

Lan Wangji mengerenyit mendengar ucapan Wei Wuxian. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak melakukan apa-apa yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'menahan seseorang'.

Dengan susah payah, Lan Wangji pun berusaha melepaskan lengan Wei Wuxian dari pundaknya. Sedangkan disisi lain, Wei Wuxian hanya terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan pertahanannya.

Mendengus pelan, Lan Wangji pun menarik tubuh Wei Wuxian ke balik pohon terdekat.

Wei Wuxian menyeringai kembali, "Bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat seseorang, hm? Kau tahu kalau dua menit lagi lonceng akan-mmh-"

Lan Wangji membungkam bibir Wei Wuxian dengan bibirnya sendiri, tas milik Wei Wuxian yang sejak tadi dipegangnya pun ia jatuhkan ke bawah, lebih memilih untuk menangkup wajah Wei Wuxian dengan kedua tangannya tersebut.

Wei Wuxian tidak dapat menahan senyumannya di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Bunyi lonceng tanda masuk pun berbunyi cukup lama.

Namun, Lan Wangji sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dan justru mengigit bibir bawah Wei Wuxian cukup keras. Wei Wuxian melenguh seketika. Kedua tangannya berpindah, yang tadinya ia lingkarkan pada leher kekasihnya itu, kini bertengger pada dada Lan Wangji.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Lan Wangji pun dengan cepat mengambil jarak, memutus pautan di antara bibir mereka dan menahan kedua tangan Wei Wuxian dengan genggamannya sendiri.

Wei Wuxian mendengus geli. Napasnya sedikit tersengal akibat ciuman yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ia bisa merasakan ibu jari kekasihnya itu kini bergerak mengusap lembut sudut bibirnya.

Wei Wuxian mengecup ibu jari Lan Wangji sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, kau menang. Aku akan pergi ke kelasku sekarang."

"Mn."

Tidak menghiraukan tatapan yang diberikan Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji pun mengambil kembali tas milik kekasihnya itu dan memberikannya pada pemuda di depannya.

"Kau tidak ikut menemaniku ke kelas?"

Lan Wangji menggeleng pelan, "Paman menyuruhku untuk menemuinya."

Wei Wuxian menggumamkan kata 'hmm' sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar melangkahkan kaki, Wei Wuxian pun memberi Lan Wangji sebuah kecupan di pipi, "Baiklah aku pergi," ucapnya kemudian.

Setelah kiranya jarak di antara mereka melebar, Wei Wuxian kembali berbalik dan memanggil Lan Wangji, "Lan Zhan! Sampaikan salamku pada pamanmu, okay? Katakan padanya Wei Wuxian sangat berterima kasih!"

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menahan tawanya kala mendapati tatapan bingung yang diberikan kekasihnya tersebut.

Lan Qiren pasti akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak kalau dia mengetahui Lan Wangji memacarinya kini.

.

.

.

Bagi Wei Wuxian, semuanya masih berjalan dengan normal seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bahkan test dadakan yang tiba-tiba saja diadakan oleh sang guru tidak membuat Wei Wuxian terkejut sama sekali.

Dan mungkin ia benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Lan Wangji karena telah membantunya dua minggu ini.

Meskipun nyatanya, Wei Wuxian lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya hanya beristirahat ketimbang berkonsentrasi pada apa yang Lan Wangji berikan kepadanya, Wei Wuxian... bagaimanapun masih dapat mempelajari dan menangkap semua isi catatan Lan Wangji dalam satu malam penuh.

Karena itulah, Wei Wuxian tidak memiliki kendala apapun ketika ia mengerjakan test dadakan tersebut.

Namun, kalau boleh ia jujur, tatapan yang entah bagaimana dirasakan Wei Wuxian ketika dirinya selesai mengerjakan soal-soalnya sendiri, membuat dirinya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Wei Wuxian menoleh pada Jiang Cheng yang masih terlihat sibuk mengerjakan soalnya sendiri.

Namun, ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Wei Wuxian menangkap seseorang yang duduk tepat di belakang Jiang Cheng, kini tengah melihat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian mengerenyit, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari salah satu teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena ketika sang guru keluar kelas untuk beberapa menit, tidak sedikit dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku maupun tas mereka secara serentak.

Pandangan mereka sama-sama terpaku pada layar ponsel untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengerjakan soal-soal yang berada di atas meja mereka masing-masing.

Wei Wuxian mendengus geli. Mengerti dengan jelas apa yang tengah dilakukan teman-temannya tersebut.

Namun, satu hal yang paling membuatnya tidak habis pikir adalah... teman-teman sekelasnya tersebut, yang seakan menganggap kalau Wei Wuxian lah yang telah mengirimkan pesan kepada ponsel mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian menyamai langkah kaki Jiang Cheng yang kini tengah berjalan menuju keran air untuk menyegarkan diri.

Keduanya masih dapat mendengar teriakan Nie Mingjue dari tengah lapangan yang menyuruh murid-murid lain untuk mengambil jeda beberapa menit sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan olahraga mereka.

"Kau mengetahuinya? Sejak kapan?" Wei Wuxian membuka suara.

Jiang Cheng menyeka wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil, "Entahlah, tapi info yang 'ku dapat dari Huaisang, sepertinya mereka membayar seseorang untuk mendapatkan bocoran soal-soal yang mereka inginkan. Dan itu sudah terjadi sejak lama."

"Sejak lama? Maksudmu sebelum aku pindah kesini?" Wei Wuxian bertanya sekali lagi.

Jiang Cheng menatapnya dalam diam sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Butiran-butiran air jatuh dari beberapa helai rambutnya yang basah.

"Kau-" Jiang Cheng mengambil jeda, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan dengan Lan Wangji?"

Wei Wuxian menatap heran pemuda di depannya tersebut, "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku akan menangkap siapapun yang menjadikanku kambing hitam. Dan Lan Zhan ada untuk membantuku."

Jiang Cheng tertawa pahit sekilas, tangannya bergerak mematikan keran air di sampingnya, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya? Berhenti seolah-olah kau membutuhkan bantuanku, Wei Wuxian."

Wei Wuxian sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Jiang Cheng sehingga secara tidak sadar ia meraih kerah baju pemuda di depannya itu.

Jiang Cheng dengan cekatan menepis cengkeraman Wei Wuxian.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Wei Wuxian kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Jiang Cheng."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya apa yang dilakukan Lan Wangji saat ini? Kau tidak curiga kenapa ia tidak berada di kelas sepanjang hari ini?"

Wei Wuxian menghela napas sejenak, "Jiang Cheng, sebenci itukah kau pada Lan Zhan?"

Jiang Cheng menolak untuk memberikan jawaban. Satu tangannya kini menggenggam erat handuk yang sempat dipakainya tadi. Sementara pandangannya tertuju pada tetesan air dari keran di depannya.

"Jiang Cheng..."

"Huaisang dan aku menduga kalau ada orang dalam yang dengan sengaja memberikan soal-soal tersebut dan ingin menjebakmu."

"Dan kau mengira Lan Zhan lah yang melakukannya?" Wei Wuxian mendengus geli.

"Bukankah sudah pasti ada motif tertentu jika dia mendekatimu dengan tiba-tiba?"

Wei Wuxian menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya kini, "Aku sudah mengenal Lan Zhan selama dua tahun, Jiang Cheng! Apa kau serius?!"

"Tapi, kalian tiba-tiba saja terlihat sangat dekat. Apa kau sama sekali tidak mencurigainya?!" Jiang Cheng balik berseru.

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa pahitnya, "Ah..."

Jiang Cheng sedikit menggeram, "Kalau dia yang melakukannya, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya."

"Wow, wow, tahan sebentar," Wei Wuxian menggerakkan tangannya ke depan, seakan menyuruh Jiang Cheng untuk tidak berbicara lebih jauh lagi, "Apa kau tidak mendengar betapa bodohnya kau saat ini? Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir kalau dia yang melakukannya? Kau bahkan tidak mempunyai bukti."

Lagi, Jiang Cheng tak menjawab. Dan karena itu juga Wei Wuxian pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dengar, hubunganku dengan Lan Zhan mungkin terlihat tidak akur sebelumnya. Tapi, aku tahu Lan Zhan seperti apa. Aku mengenalnya selama dua tahun. Dan hanya aku yang mengerti benar seperti apa sikapnya terhadapku."

Jiang Cheng tertawa getir dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, seakan ingin menghela napas. Namun, detik berikutnya matanya melebar dan ia pun berseru tiba-tiba, "Awas!"

Tubuh Wei Wuxian hilang dari keseimbangannya kala Jiang Cheng mendorongnya dengan kencang. Bunyi 'Brak!" yang cukup keras pun tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Wei Wuxian setelahnya. Dan membuat Wei Wuxian menoleh ke asalnya suara dengan cepat.

Tatapan Wei Wuxian berubah horor saat ia mendapati tubuh Jiang Cheng tergeletak di atas tanah. Nampak tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu, di sekitar tubuh Jiang Cheng terdapat beberapa kepingan pecahan pot tanaman yang berserakan, dan seakan menjadi alasan utama yang membuat pemuda itu seperti sekarang ini.

"Jiang Cheng!" Wei Wuxian berseru kemudian. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekat ke arah sang pemilik nama, tangannya kemudian mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda di depannya itu, "Jiang Cheng! Hei! Jiang Cheng, kau mendengarku?!"

.

.

.

"Jiang Cheng!" Wei Wuxian berseru untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Wei Wuxian!"

Wei Wuxian dapat mendengar suara Nie Mingjue yang semakin mendekat. Nie Mingjue pasti melihatnya terlihat panik dari kejauhan sebelum memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri.

Nie Mingjue merupakan guru olahraga Gusu Academy. Ia juga sekaligus kakak dari Nie Huaisang dan juga teman dekat Lan Xichen. Banyak yang beranggapan kalau Nie Mingjue dan Lan Xichen menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar apa yang terlihat.

Namun, meski hal tersebut tidak diketahui kebenarannya, tidak ada yang seorangpun di Gusu Academy yang terkejut jika memang hal itulah yang benar-benar terjadi. Terkecuali Lan Qiren, yang terlihat seakan memilih untuk menutup telinga dari rumor tersebut.

"Wei Wuxian, apa yang terjadi?" Nie Mingjue bertanya sembari menghampiri mereka.

Wei Wuxian dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang terasa bergetar menyadari Jiang Cheng belum sadarkan diri.

"Aku... a-aku tidak tahu. Dia tiba-tiba saja mendorongku dan kemudian-"

Wei Wuxian tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri, sementara itu Nie Mingjue membenarkan posisi Jiang Cheng menjadi terlentang.

"Jiang Cheng. Hei, apa kau mendengarku?" Nie Mingjue menepuk-meluk pelan wajah Jiang Cheng.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, kedua mata Jiang Cheng pun kembali terbuka dengan perlahan. Membuat Wei Wuxian sedikit merasa lega dan dengan segera menyingkirkan beberapa kepingan pot tanaman yang masih berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Jiang Cheng, kau tidak apa-apa?" Nie Mingjue kembali bertanya, "Apa kepalamu merasa sakit?"

Jiang Cheng berlirih pelan, "Laoshi..." Tangannya bergerak bermaksud memegang kepalanya sendiri, namun ia merintih kesakitan kemudian.

Wei Wuxian menahan bahu Jiang Cheng menyadari hal tersebut. Secara tidak langsung menyuruh Jiang Cheng untuk berhenti bergerak.

Nampaknya pot tersebut tidak mengenai kepala Jiang Cheng, melainkan bahu sahabatnya itu.

Secara perlahan Nie Mingjue membantu Jiang Cheng untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Sepertinya bahumu terluka," Nie Mingjue kembali membuka suara. "Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi?"

Jiang Cheng terdiam menatap ke arah Wei Wuxian, tatapannya seakan mengisyaratkan rasa lega sendiri.

"Aku melihat seseorang melempar pot tanaman dari dalam kelas kami."

Wei Wuxian mengerenyit mendengar ucapan Jiang Cheng sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kelas mereka.

_Aneh_, batinnya. Kelas mereka selalu terkunci jika mereka melakukan pelajaran outdoor. Dan kuncinya hanya akan dipegang oleh ketua kelas.

Wei Wuxian menoleh ke arah lapangan dan mendapati sang ketua kelas kini tengah berseru kepada teman satu timnya sebelum akhirnya mengoper bola yang sempat digiringnya tersebut kepada orang lain.

Wei Wuxian dapat merasakan perasaan tak nyaman menyelimuti benaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan entah kenapa, kepala Wei Wuxian terasa berat karenanya.

Ia menyadari sesuatu.

Selain ketua kelas... hanya Lan Wangji lah yang memegang kunci duplikat kelas mereka.

_Tidak mungkin_, batin Wei Wuxian membantah.

_"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya apa yang dilakukan Lan Wangji saat ini? Kau tidak curiga kenapa ia tidak berada di kelas sepanjang hari ini?"_

Ucapan Jiang Cheng beberapa menit lalu menggema seketika diingatan Wei Wuxian.

Melihat raut wajah Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng kembali membuka suara.

"Bukan dia," ucap Jiang Cheng, pelan. Seakan tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Wei Wuxian.

Mendengar hal itu, Wei Wuxian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sahabatnya tersebut.

Jiang Cheng menghela napas panjang, ia beranjak dari posisinya dibantu oleh Nie Mingjue.

"Wei Wuxian, apa kau bisa membantu Jiang Cheng pergi ke ruang kesehatan? Aku perlu menghubungi Xichen terlebih dahulu. Aku akan pastikan kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang kembali. Pergilah."

Wei Wuxian mengangguk, merespon ucapan Nie Mingjue. Ia pun mengalungkan satu lengan Jiang Cheng yang tidak terluka di atas pundaknya, membantu Jiang Cheng untuk berdiri sekaligus.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa dibantu olehmu seperti ini."

Wei Wuxian tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jiang Cheng dan terus membawa sahabatnya tersebut ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Kau sangat mempercayainya, huh?" Jiang Cheng kembali membuka suara. Setelah yakin kalau Wei Wuxian masih memilih untuk bungkam, ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku benci mengakuinya tapi bukan dia lah yang melempar pot itu."

Wei Wuxian berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah sahabatnya tersebut, membuat jarak diantara mereka secara spontan menipis.

"Kau melihatnya? Kau melihat wajah sang pelaku?"

Jiang Cheng meneguk ludah setelah sempat tertegun karena pergerakan Wei Wuxian. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan segera, tak ingin membalas tatapan Wei Wuxian.

"Su She."

"Huh?"

"Orang yang melempar pot tanaman itu adalah Su She."

Wei Wuxian menghela napas panjang dan berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu kepadanya. Tapi kenapa dia sangat dendam kepadaku sampai bertindak bodoh seperti itu."

Jiang Cheng mendengus geli, "Dia seperti itu karena dia berpikir kau menghancurkan kerja kerasnya."

Wei Wuxian mengerenyit, "Maksudmu?"

"Dia menganggap bahwa kau lah yang benar-benar mencuri soal-soal ujian tersebut dan memberikan kunci jawabannya kepada beberapa anak di sekolahan ini."

"Mungkin aku harus menghajarnya nanti."

"Kau ingin 'ku bantu?" Jiang Cheng menawarkan diri.

"Pweh! Dengan dirimu yang seperti ini memangnya kau bisa?"

"Hmm, kalau begitu kau harus membalaskan dendamku padanya," balas Jiang Cheng kemudian.

Keduanya telah sampai di depan ruang kesehatan. Tangan Wei Wuxian bergerak membuka pintu di depannya dan mendapati Jin Guangyao yang tengah bercengkrama dengan seseorang.

"Oh?" Jin Guangyao berdiri dari tempat duduknya menyadari kedatangan Wei Wuxian, membuat seseorang yang tengah duduk di depannya pun ikut menoleh kebelakang.

Seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya juga memakai pakaian seragam yang sama dengan apa yang tengah dikenakan Jiang Cheng dan Wei Wuxian.

Dan melihat kedatangan Wei Wuxian bersama dengan Jiang Cheng, kedua mata pemuda tersebut nampak sedikit bersinar.

"Whoa, bukankah kau Wei Wuxian?" seru pemuda tersebut.

Wei Wuxian dan Jiang Cheng yang mendengarnya pun menatap heran pemuda tersebut secara bersamaan.

"Uh..." Wei Wuxian tidak yakin respon seperti apa yang harus ia berikan kepada pemuda yang nyatanya tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Aku dengar kau yang mencuri soal-soal ujian itu. Wow, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ada orang seberani dirimu!"

Jiang Cheng terlihat ingin meninju pemuda itu di tempat. Namun, Wei Wuxian menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bergerak.

"Xue Yang, berhentilah berbicara yang tidak-tidak," Jin Guangyao membuka suara sembari menepuk pundak pemuda tersebut, "Kita tidak tahu apakah Wei Wuxian benar-benar melakukannya atau ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja menjebaknya."

Pemuda bernama Xue Yang itu berdecak kecil, ia kembali memasukkan sebuah lollipop ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara kedua matanya masih mengawasi Wei Wuxian.

"Wei Wuxian, Jiang Wanyin, adakah yang bisa 'ku bantu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jin Guangyao tersebut, baik Wei Wuxian dan Jiang Cheng kembali teringat akan tujuan awal mereka ke ruang kesehatan.

"Ada seseorang yang berusaha membunuh Jiang Cheng," Wei Wuxian menjawab, terlalu mendramatisir keadaaan. Hal itu pun membuat dirinya mendapat tatapan tajam dari sahabat di sampingnya.

Jin Guangyao tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Tapi jika ada sesuatu yang bisa 'ku bantu, maka aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."

Wei Wuxian membawa tubuh Jiang Cheng ke ranjang terdekat.

"Bahunya terluka, kami ingin tahu jika ia mengalami luka yang serius atau tidak," ucap Wei Wuxian kemudian.

Jin Guangyao berjalan mendekat, "Bisa kau buka seragammu dan biarkan aku memeriksanya?" tanyanya pada Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng menggumam 'hm' pelan sebelum akhirnya menuruti perintah Jin Guangyao. Dan disitulah mereka dapat melihat betapa bengkaknya bahu Jiang Cheng saat ini.

Jin Guangyao menekan secara perlahan area di sekitar bahu Jiang Cheng yang kini nampak membiru, hal itu lantas membuat Jiang Cheng meringis kesakitan.

Wei Wuxian yang melihatnya pun ikut meringis, seakan ia dapat merasakan apa yang tengah Jiang Cheng rasakan saat ini.

"Aku penasaran kenapa dia bisa seperti ini," pemuda bernama Xue Yang yang nyatanya masih bersama mereka kembali membuka suara. "Luka itu bukanlah luka yang didapat karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil."

Wei Wuxian menoleh kearah Xue Yang, menatapnya dalam seksama. Tatapan itu kemudian dibalas oleh pemuda tersebut dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Apa kau masih punya permen itu?" Wei Wuxian tiba-tiba bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tangannya menunjuk permen lollipop yang masih terapit di bibir Xue Yang.

Xue Yang menatap Wei Wuxian sedikit terkejut, "Ini?" jawabnya sembari menunjukkan permen yang nyatanya masih setengah utuh itu. "Ah, maafkan aku, tapi ini adalah yang terakhir. Dan aku tidak yakin jika kau menginginkan bekasku."

Wei Wuxian tertawa pelan, "Lebih baik daripada tidak, bukan?"

Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di sudut bibir Xue Yang, "Baiklah jika kau memaksa," ia pun memberikan permen tersebut kepada Wei Wuxian.

"Terima kasih, uh...?"

"Xue Yang," pemuda di depannya bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, kedua tangannya ia lipatkan di depan dada. Sementara sebuah senyuman masih terukir di bibirnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Wei Wuxian."

Wei Wuxian memasukkan permen yang didapatnya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Setelah beberapa detik, ia pun tersenyum tipis dan membalas ucapan Xue Yang, "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Xue Yang."

Jin Guangyao yang sejak tadi sibuk memeriksa bahu Jiang Cheng pun kini beralih ke meja kerjanya. Tangannya dengan lihai menulis di atas suatu kertas yang diyakini merupakan kertas resep dokter.

Bahu Jiang Cheng kini terbalut dengan perban dan Wei Wuxian pun beranjak dari posisinya untuk membantu sahabatnya tersebut mengenakan seragamnya kembali.

"Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda patah tulang. Tapi lebih baik jika kau pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat agar mendapat pemeriksaan lebih lanjut," Jin Guangyao merobek kertas yang sempat di tulisnya tadi dan memberikannya pada Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian memeriksa apa yang baru saja di tulis oleh Jin Guangyao. Setelah lima detik tak mempunyai petunjuk apapun, tidak juga mengerti akan apa yang telah tertulis di kertas tersebut, Wei Wuxian akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantungi resep tersebut di sakunya sendiri.

Jin Guangyao tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terhiburnya kala melihat reaksi Wei Wuxian.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu kalau kau tidak bisa membacanya," ucap Jin Guangyao dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya. "Resep itu berisi penahan rasa sakit yang bisa kau temukan di apotek terdekat. Jangan sampai hilang, kau mengerti?"

Wei Wuxian terkekeh pelan. Namun, setelah sadar akan sesuatu, ia pun berkata, "Ah... memangnya Gusu Academy tidak menyediakan obat yang kau tulis di kertas tadi?"

"Tentu kami mempunyai obat tersebut, hanya saja persediaannya sedang kosong. Apa kau tidak apa-apa mencarinya di tempat lain?"

Wei Wuxian mengangguk pelan, tanda mengerti ucapan Jin Guangyao.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa dia bisa terluka seperti itu?" Kini Xue Yang lah yang kembali membuka suara.

Wei Wuxian ingin membalas pertanyaan tersebut. Namun, Jiang Cheng memotongnya.

"Seseorang berniat menyelakai idiot ini dengan melemparkan pot tanaman ke arahnya," ucap Jiang Cheng sembari menunjuk ke arah Wei Wuxian ketika ia mengatakan 'idiot ini'.

"HAH?"

Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng dan Jin Guangyao serentak menoleh kearah Xue Yang yang tiba-tiba saja berseru cukup keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Wei Wuxian bertanya kemudian.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa katamu?" Xue Yang balik bertanya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka?"

Hal tersebut lantas membuat Jin Guangyao menggeleng pelan, "Anak ini. Aku harap kalian tidak menghiraukannya," ia pun kembali merapihkan meja kerjanya.

"Uh..." Wei Wuxian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku rasa aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, terkadang aku merasa punya pengawal pribadi yang senantiasa akan melindungiku dari berbagai macam bahaya jadi ak- AARGH!"

Wei Wuxian mengerang kesakitan dan mengusap-ngusapkan kakinya. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Jiang Cheng. Jelas sekali pemuda itu baru menendang kakinya dengan cukup keras.

"Kau lihat nanti, Jiang Cheng! Aku akan menggunakan semua obatnya untuk menyembuhkan kakiku ketimbang lukamu!"

Jiang Cheng tidak menjawab dan justru meminta izin untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian membuang sebuah batang, sisa dari permen lollipop yang dimakannya tadi ke dalam tempat sampah. Ia pun menoleh kembali ke arah ruang kesehatan dan menatapnya dalam diam untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah beberapa detik, ia pun menyusul Jiang Cheng yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu darinya. Pikiran Wei Wuxian kini sedikit menerka akan keberadaan Lan Wangji yang entah bagaimana tidak diketahuinya sejak mereka berpisah tadi pagi.

_Seandainya orang itu mempunyai ponsel, mungkin aku tidak akan..._

Pemikiran Wei Wuxian terputus kala dirinya mendengar suara gaduh dari kejauhan. Suara tersebut berasal dari kelasnya.

Wei Wuxian pun bergegas menuju kelas. Langkah kakinya terhenti tidak jauh dari ambang pintu. Namun baik dirinya dan Jiang Cheng telah berada di dalam kelas kini.

Jiang Cheng berdiri tepat di sampingnya, menyaksikan kegaduhan yang entah bagaimana semakin bising kala kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada mereka?!" Tukas salah satu teman sekelasnya. Ia menatap geram pemuda di depannya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Su She. "Kau berani mencuri kunci tersebut dan melakukan hal rendah seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu itu, huh?!"

Pemuda bernama Su She itu menatap ke arah Wei Wuxian, menyadari sepenuhnya keberadaannya bersama dengan Jiang Cheng.

Su She mendengus kesal, "Kalian bersikap seperti ini karena kalian merasa terbantu olehnya, bukan?! Aku yakin kalau Wei Wuxian tidak mencuri soal-soal tersebut, kalian tidak akan bisa mendapatkan nilai yang kalian inginkan!"

Wei Wuxian membuka suara, "Jadi, kau bermaksud untuk membunuhku?"

Su She tertawa mendengarnya, ada nada tak enak dari tawanya itu, "Kau terlalu melebihkan-lebihkan, Wei Wuxian. Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit pelajaran. Siapa tahu dengan begitu, kau bisa berhenti mencuri soal-soal tersebut. Sayangnya, bedebah Jiang itu menolongmu dan mengacaukan rencanaku."

Jiang Cheng ingin sekali bergegas meninju Su She. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Wei Wuxian pun menahannya.

Su She melanjutkan, tatapannya mengisyaratkan rasa amarah yang ia tujukan pada Wei Wuxian, "Dan aku yakin, kau tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana sulitnya berusaha untuk mendapatkan nilai-nilai yang kau inginkan, tanpa memakai cara kotor seperti yang kau lakukan! Kau membuatku muak! Kalian semua membuatku muak!"

"Aku tidak mencuri soal-soal itu," Wei Wuxian membalas, masih dengan nada tenang.

Su She kembali tertawa, ada kepahitan tersendiri yang tersembunyi di dalamnya, "Apa kau idiot? Tentu kau tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu, Wei Wuxian. Kau tahu banyak orang yang bergantung padamu! Orang-orang ini!" Su She berseru, tangannya bergerak menunjuk semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas.

Dan orang-orang yang ditunjuknya tersebut hanya bisa menatap Su She geram, sebagian lagi terdiam karena merasa kecurangannya terbongkar.

"Aku juga tahu bukan hanya itu yang kau lakukan, Wei Wuxian," Su She menambahkan.

Wei Wuxian mengerenyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

Su She mendengus geli, "Kau merayu Lan Wangji agar dia berada dipihakmu. Kau membuat sang ketua osis melindungi seorang kriminal!"

Kedua tangan Wei Wuxian terkepal erat mendengarnya, ia baru saja akan bergegas berjalan ke arah Su She untuk memberinya sebuah hantaman keras. Namun, niat Wei Wuxian itu terhenti kala seseorang berjalan melewatinya terlebih dahulu dan meninju telak wajah Su She.

Seketika suasana semakin menjadi gaduh. Beberapa dari mereka, khususnya murid perempuan, berteriak melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapan mereka.

Namun, ketimbang merasa terkejut dengan kondisi Su She yang kini tengah tersungkur dan dengan darah yang seketika muncul di sudut bibirnya, semua mata yang berada di dalam kelas maupun di koridor, hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang baru saja melayangkan tinjunya pada Su She.

Orang itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sang ketua osis sendiri.

"L-Lan Zhan..."

Lan Wangji menarik kerah baju Su She secara kasar dan membuat posisi berdiri mereka sedikit sama.

"Tarik ucapanmu," Lan Wangji membuka suara, ada nada dingin disetiap katanya.

Su She menyeringai, "Ah, Tentu saja kau akan marah," ia pun tertawa mengejek, "Tentu kau tidak akan tinggal diam jika aku memojokkan kekasihmu seperti itu, bukan?"

Mendengar hal itu, bukan cuma orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut yang nampak semakin terkejut. Tapi, Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau!" Wei Wuxian berseru tiba-tiba.

Lan Wangji menghempaskan tubuh Su She kembali dan membuat punggung pemuda tersebut beradu dengan tembok di belakangnya.

Kali ini, orang-orang di sekeliling mereka saling berbisik, tidak menyangka pada apa yang baru saja tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jiang Cheng pada akhirnya ikut membuka suara. Meskipun ia terlihat tenang, namun ada aura dingin tersendiri yang entah bagaimana menyelimuti pertanyaannya.

"Cih," Su She bersusah payah untuk beranjak berdiri, "Bukankah kata-kataku sudah jelas? Wei Wuxian dan ketua osis kita berpacaran. Aku melihat mereka berpelukan di depan kamar Lan Wangji. Dan tadi pagi..." pandangan Su She kini beralih kembali pada sang ketua osis, "Bukankah kau mencium Wei Wuxian?"

Semua yang mendengar hal tersebut seakan terhenti napasnya. Namun, respon Lan Wangji lah yang semakin membuat mereka membelalakkan mata.

"Kau benar. Aku dan Wei Wuxian berpacaran."

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Kosong.

Adalah satu-satunya yang mengisi seluruh pikiran Wei Wuxian saat ini.

Detak jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat kali ini, iramanya bahkan terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya sendiri.

Wei Wuxian tidak pernah menyangka kalau Lan Wangji bisa kehilangan kontrolnya dengan mudah, dan juga mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa baik dirinya dan Wei Wuxian adalah sepasang kekasih.

Wei Wuxian tidak pernah menyangka.

Sama sekali tidak pernah.

Dan Wei Wuxian juga tidak pernah menduga, kalau pernyataan Lan Wangji tersebut akan membuatnya benar-benar terkejut.

Kedua matanya kini tengah memandang sosok Su She yang entah bagaimana terlihat sangat puas atas pengakuan Lan Wangji tersebut.

"Kalian mendengarnya, bukan?" tukas Su She kemudian, kedua tangannya ia rentangkan, tubuhnya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri seakan memastikan semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut memperhatikannya.

Su She melanjutkan, "Bukan tidak mungkin kalau sang ketua osis telah membantu menutupi kejahatan kekasihnya. Aku tahu tidak semua dari kalian yang bertindak curang seperti Wei Wuxian dan para pengikutnya. Aku tahu kalian juga ingin keadilan yang sama. Aku tahu kalau kalian yang telah bersusah payah dengan usaha kalian sendiri, menginginkan seseorang untuk menghentikan semuanya. Maka dari itu, bukankah lebih baik jika Wei Wuxian dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini?"

Seisi kelas pun kembali gaduh. Mendengar hal yang dikatakan Su She tersebut, agaknya membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya membentuk dua kubu. Kubu pertama, adalah mereka yang berusaha sendiri untuk meraih nilai yang mereka inginkan. Sedangkan kubu kedua, adalah mereka yang mengandalkan jasa seseorang lewat kunci jawaban yang telah dicuri tersebut.

Wei Wuxian menahan lengan baju Lan Wangji sebelum pemuda tersebut melayangkan tinjunya kembali ke wajah Su She. Meskipun Wei Wuxian sendiri ingin melihatnya sekali lagi, namun, Wei Wuxian tahu jika hal tersebut bukanlah keputusan yang bagus. Terutama jika Lan Wangji yang melakukannya.

Wei Wuxian juga tahu apa yang dirasakan Su She saat ini. Karena sejujurnya, Wei Wuxian pun termasuk ke dalam kubu pertama. Tapi, jika dia yang harus terus dijadikan kambing hitam seperti ini, Wei Wuxian pun merasa muak.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Wei Wuxian pun pada akhirnya membuka suara.

"Statusku dengan Lan Zhan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini. Dan aku-"

"Jadi, maksudmu Lan Wangji berdiam diri saja melihat kekasihnya mencuri soal-soal tersebut?" Su She memotong ucapan Wei Wuxian, sudut bibirnya menyeringai.

Wei Wuxian mengerenyit ketika Su She memotong ucapannya. Dan sebelum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri, seseorang telah mendahuluinya terlebih dahulu.

"Wei Wuxian, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau menghentikan perbuatanmu?"

Wei Wuxian menoleh ke arah asalnya suara. Disana ia melihat seorang gadis dengan perawakan rapi. Wei Wuxian tahu benar siapa dia dan bagaimana prestasinya di kelas. Orang tuanya juga merupakan seorang anggota komite sekolah, sama seperti Madam Yu.

"Dia benar. Lagipula, apa kau tidak kasihan pada kami yang telah berjuang keras dengan hasil jerih payah kami sendiri?" Seseorang menambahkan.

"Ya, aku juga merasa sangat kesal mengetahui hal ini. Seharusnya mereka yang terlalu malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran tidak perlu masuk ke Gusu Academy. Bukankah hal seperti ini justru merusak nama baik sekolah?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Seketika seseorang menggeram, "Kau pikir kami ingin seperti ini?"

Seorang murid laki-laki dari sudut kanan mendengus geli, "Lalu kenapa kau mengandalkan kunci jawaban tersebut? Kalau kau bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, bukankah seharusnya kau mampu menggunakan otakmu?"

"Kalian tidak mengerti!" Seseorang dari arah kiri berseru kemudian, "Kalian pikir kami ingin bersekolah di tempat ini? Dengan peraturan yang begitu ketat dan juga test yang entah bagaimana lebih banyak dari sekolah yang lain-"

"Huh? Memangnya apa salahnya jika mereka banyak mengadakan test? Justru aku menyukainya."

"Apa kau gila? Apa kau pikir kami itu robot?! Kau tahu berapa kali test yang mereka adakan dalam seminggu? Itu bahkan melebihi batas normal!"

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi dia benar, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena dibayang-bayangi akan hari esok. Terlebih, mereka juga selalu melakukannya secara mendadak."

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk tidak menggertakan giginya, merasa kesal dengan semua yang masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

Namun, lagi, sebelum sempat ia membuka suara kembali, seseorang menggebrak pintu ruangan kelas mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini? Cepat bubar!"

Seruan dan gebrakan yang dilakukan oleh Nie Mingjue nampaknya membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menoleh secara serentak dan terkejut sekaligus.

Beberapa dari mereka bergegas untuk pergi ke tempat asal mereka semula. Baik itu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing maupun keluar dari ruang kelas yang mereka singgahi dan kembali ke kelas mereka sendiri.

Bahkan, beberapa murid yang sempat melihat kejadian tadi dari jendela yang membatasi antara ruang kelas dan koridor pun nampak telah berlari terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat.

Nie Mingjue menatap Su She dengan seksama, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" ucapnya, namun tak ada nada khawatir yang muncul dikata-katanya tersebut.

Su She mendengus kesal, ia kembali menyeka darah yang masih sedikit keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam Lan Wangji, "Mungkin lebih baik jika kau tanyakan pada sang ketua osis kita."

Nie Mingjue mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lan Wangji, "Wangji," panggilnya.

Sang pemilik nama pun menoleh dan segera membungkuk, "Maafkan aku, aku akan menerima hukumanku sekarang juga."

"Laoshi..." Wei Wuxian berusaha untuk berbicara pada Nie Mingjue, namun Nie Mingjue mengangkat telapak tangannya dan menyuruh Wei Wuxian untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Nie Mingjue beralih pada Jiang Cheng yang masih terdiam di belakangnya, "Jiang Cheng, kau diizinkan untuk pulang lebih awal. Beristirahatlah yang cukup, kalau kau sudah membaik kau bisa kembali mengikuti pelajaran."

Jiang Cheng tidak merespon ucapan Nie Mingjue untuk beberapa detik. Tatapannya masih menatap lurus ke arah Lan Wangji entah sejak kapan.

Namun, setelah sadar kalau ia tidak akan mendapat apapun dengan menatapnya seperti itu, Jiang Cheng pun mendengus pahit. Sebelum akhirnya ia bergerak mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas mereka.

"Jiang Cheng-"

"Kau tidak diizinkan untuk keluar kelas, Wei Wuxian," Nie Mingjue menarik kerah leher Wei Wuxian kala Wei Wuxian berniat untuk mengejar Jiang Cheng.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk seperti teman-temanmu yang lainnya?" Nie Mingjue mendorong pelan tubuh Wei Wuxian, menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kau," Nie Mingjue berkata kepada Su She yang masih berdiri, "Ikut aku ke ruang guru."

"Huh? Lalu bagaimana dengan dia?" Su She menunjuk Lan Wangji. "Dia yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Tentu Wangji harus menghadap Lan Xichen dan mendapat hukumannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, menyerang seseorang bukanlah sebuah tindakan yang baik. Terlebih jika ia adalah ketua osis. Bukankah begitu, Wangji?"

Lan Wangji tidak menjawab, namun gestur tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia menyetujui dan menghormati setiap ucapan Nie Mingjue.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian tidak henti menghentak-hentakan satu kakinya, ia juga terlihat sibuk mengigit kuku ibu jarinya. Nampak terlihat begitu gugup dengan posisi tubuh yang menghadap ke sebuah pintu.

Pintu tersebut merupakan pintu ruang kerja Lan Xichen. Dan Wei Wuxian sudah berada disana selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit.

Walaupun Nie Mingjue menyuruhnya untuk tetap di kelas, namun ketika guru olahraganya tersebut pergi meninggalkan kelas bersama Su She dan Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk berdiam diri lebih lama lagi. Karena itu pun, Wei Wuxian memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Lan Wangji.

Penantian Wei Wuxian tidak berlangsung lama karena kedua pupil matanya menangkap sosok Lan Wangji yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Lan Xichen.

Melihat raut wajah Lan Wangji yang nampak terlihat putus asa tersebut, Wei Wuxian pun menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Lan Zhan!" Serunya pelan, tidak berkeinginan untuk membuat kegaduhan namun cukup untuk membuat Lan Wangji tahu akan kehadirannya.

"Weiying?" Lan Wangji menoleh ke arah asalnya suara dan membalas tatapan Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ketika melihat Lan Wangji karena itu ia pun memeluk pemuda tersebut tanpa pikir panjang. Membuat wajahnya bersembunyi di bahu kekasihnya tersebut. Beruntung bagi keduanya, karena tidak ada satu pun yang berkeliaran di depan ruang kerja Lan Xichen.

Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan kedua lengan Lan Wangji yang membalas pelukannya, dan bagaimana tangan kekasihnya tersebut mengusap lembut punggungnya berulang kali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lan Wangji bertanya tepat di samping telinga Wei Wuxian. Dan dalam sekejap Wei Wuxian pun menjauhkan dirinya dari Lan Wangji. Membuat sang kekasih menatapnya kebingungan.

Wei Wuxian menunduk sekilas menyadari detak jantungnya yang berdegub tak karuan, serta perasaan hangat yang entah kenapa kini menyelimuti sekitar tengkuk lehernya.

_"Kau benar. Aku dan Wei Wuxian berpacaran."_

Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Lan Wangji beberapa menit lalu, kini kian berputar di ingatan Wei Wuxian. Menambah rasa menggelitik tersendiri di sekitar perutnya.

Dirinya dan Lan Wangji adalah sepasang kekasih kini. Dan hal tersebut telah diketahui oleh orang banyak.

Wei Wuxian tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang karena hal tersebut atau justru merasa bersalah karena ia telah menyeret Lan Wangji ke dalam permasalahannya sendiri.

Meski, Wei Wuxian tahu bahwa dirinya tidak jauh dari seorang kambing hitam. Namun, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa apa yang didapat Lan Wangji saat ini, adalah kesalahan Wei Wuxian yang tidak bisa bergerak dengan cepat.

Mungkin, kalau saja ia meninju wajah Su She terlebih dahulu, Lan Wangji tidak akan berhadapan dengan Lan Xichen untuk menerima hukumannya.

"Weiying."

Wei Wuxian tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Lan Wangji kembali membuka suara. Dan saat Wei Wuxian mendongakkan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat Lan Wangji yang tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya lagi pada Wei Wuxian.

Senyuman Lan Wangji yang diberikan untuknya itu begitu lembut, juga menghangatkan hati Wei Wuxian sekaligus.

Dan Wei Wuxian pun kembali memeluk Lan Wangji saat itu juga. Menghiraukan detak jantungnya, ia berkata, "Ah, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Dan aku sangat... sangat merindukanmu kali ini."

Lan Wangji kembali membalas pelukannya, erat. Ia juga menggumam kata 'Mn' untuk merespon setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Wei Wuxian. Kemudian, setelah beberapa detik terlewati, ia pun membalas, "Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Wei Wuxian terkekeh pelan sembari menjauhkan dirinya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya sembari menangkup wajah Lan Wangji dengan kedua tangannya.

Lan Wangji mengerenyit, "Kau terluka," lirihnya ketika mendapati luka goresan berada di kedua telapak tangan Wei Wuxian.

Luka tersebut mungkin didapatnya ketika ia menahan tubuhnya sendiri saat terdorong oleh Jiang Cheng tadi.

Wei Wuxian yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya berdecak pelan, "Ini bukan apa-apa," balasnya. Namun hal tersebut tak membuat Lan Wangji berhenti menatap kedua tangannya dengan tatapan penuh khawatir.

Lan Wangji menggenggam kedua tangan Wei Wuxian dengan penuh kelembutan, seperti takut jika ia menggenggamnya terlalu kuat maka Wei Wuxian akan semakin terluka.

"Lan Zhan, aku tidak-"

"Ahem," Suara batuk tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Serentak, Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji menoleh ke asalnya suara dan mendapati Lan Xichen kini tengah berusaha membuka pintu dari dalam. "Bisakah kalian membiarkanku lewat?" Ucapnya dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Baik Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji pun dengan segera bergeser dari depan pintu ruang kerja Lan Xichen.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menahan tawa mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialami dirinya dan Lang Wangji. Ia juga membiarkan Lan Wangji menuntunnya ke tempat ruang khusus dimana Lan Wangji biasa mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebagai ketua osis.

Sesampainya di ruangan tersebut, Lan Wangji pun menyuruh Wei Wuxian untuk duduk di sofa yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuknya.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mengambil obat untuk tanganmu."

"Wow, aku baru tahu kalau ruangan kalian sebagus ini," ujar Wei Wuxian ketika Lan Wangji meninggalkannya untuk mencari kotak obat yang dimaksud.

Wei Wuxian mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ruangan osis Gusu terlihat sangat bagus dan cukup luas, batinnya. Ia juga dapat melihat beberapa frame photo terpajang di dinding.

Meskipun dari kejauhan, Wei Wuxian tahu bahwa photo-photo yang melekat di dinding merupakan photo-photo pengurus osis dari dahulu hingga sekarang.

"Lan Zhan, aku tidak melihatmu sejak kita berpisah tadi pagi," Wei Wuxian membuka suara kembali, sekarang lebih memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa tersebut. "Kau juga melewatkan satu test dadakan hari ini."

Lan Wangji tidak merespon untuk beberapa detik. Dan hal tersebut membuat Wei Wuxian mendongak untuk mencari sosok kekasihnya tersebut.

Wei Wuxian mendengus geli ketika mendapati sosok Lan Wangji kini kesulitan untuk membuka pintu lemari di depannya. Meskipun Lan Wangji sudah berulang kali memasukkan kunci yang sama pada lubang pintu tersebut, nampaknya pintu di depannya itu enggan untuk mematuhi keinginan sang pemegang kunci.

"Butuh bantuan?" Wei Wuxian tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang Lan Wangji dan hal tersebut sontak membuat kekasihnya sedikit terkejut.

Wei Wuxian berdecak pelan melihat reaksi Lan Wangji, tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan kekasihnya tersebut yang kini tengah memegang kunci. Lalu memutarnya dengan perlahan ke arah kanan.

Bunyi 'klik' yang terdengar menandakan kalau pintu lemari berhasil terbuka. Wei Wuxian menyeringai puas akan hasil kerjanya. Sementara Wangji hanya menghela napas.

Lan Wangji mengambil sekotak obat-obatan di dalam lemari tersebut dan menuntun Wei Wuxian kembali ke sofa.

Lan Wangji mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sofa tersebut dan menepuk-nepuk sisi sofa di sebelahnya, "Kemarilah," ucapnya, mengisyaratkan Wei Wuxian untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Melihatnya, Wei Wuxian pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Lan Wangji. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk tidak duduk di samping Lan Wangji, melainkan di atas kedua paha kekasihnya tersebut dengan posisi menyamping.

Lan Wangji menatap heran kekasihnya, tapi sebuah cengiran lah yang ia dapat sebagai balasan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Wei Wuxian bertanya sembari terkekeh. Dengan tubuhnya yang menghadap ke samping tersebut, Wei Wuxian dengan mudah meraih wajah Lan Wangji untuk menoleh kearahnya. "Katakan padaku, kemana kau pergi seharian ini, hm?"

"Paman memintaku untuk pergi ke Lotus Merah," Lan Wangji meraih satu tangan Wei Wuxian yang menangkup wajahnya. Tangannya sendiri yang sejak tadi berada di belakang tubuh kekasihnya kini bergerak menggenggam tangan tersebut, menggantikan tangannya yang satu untuk mengambil obat yang terletak di sampingnya.

Wei Wuxian membiarkan Lan Wangji mengoleskan obat ke luka gores di tangannya. Ia sedikit meringis, merasa perih kala kulitnya yang terluka menyentuh obat tersebut.

"Lotus Merah... maksudmu sekolah yang terletak di perbatasan antara Gusu dan Si Sheng?" tanya Wei Wuxian kemudian.

"Mn," Lan Wangji merespon. Setelah selesai mengoleskan obat ke kedua telapak tangan Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji pun merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya yang nyatanya masih duduk di atas pangkuannya tersebut dengan erat. "Kalau aku tahu akan terjadi seperti ini... aku tidak akan pergi," gumamnya pelan.

Wei Wuxian merasa hatinya terenyuh mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. Ia pun membalas pelukan Lan Wangji dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada pundak pemuda tersebut.

"Hei, kau lihat sendiri kalau aku tidak apa-apa, bukan? Lagipula aku harus berterima kasih pada Jiang Cheng. Kalau bukan karena dia mungkin aku harus terkurung di dalam kamarku untuk beberapa hari lagi."

Lan Wangji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wei Wuxian. Kepalanya, ia istirahatkan di bahu kekasihnya tersebut. Kedua matanya tertutup dan nampak seperti seseorang yang tengah berusaha meredakan emosinya.

Wei Wuxian hanya bisa membelai rambut Lan Wangji dengan lembut. Ia juga membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya Lan Wangji memecah keheningan dengan menggumam, "Maaf," pelan. Dan membuat Wei Wuxian mengambil jarak di antara mereka.

"Hm?"

Lan Wangji menambahkan, wajahnya tertunduk kini, "Maaf karena aku kehilangan kendali tadi."

Wei Wuxian tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Lan Zhan, ah, Lan Zhan. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," Wei Wuxian kembali menangkup wajah kekasihnya tersebut agar ia bisa menatapnya. "Aku justru berterima kasih padamu. Ugh, maksudku, tentu aku merasa sangat bersalah karena kau harus terkena hukuman setelahnya. Tapi, saat itu aku sangat... sangat ingin menghajar Su She. Dan wow, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau berani meninjunya seperti itu."

Lan Wangji menghela napas panjang, "Aku hanya... tidak tahan mendengarnya berkata seperti itu."

"Tapi, apa kau sendiri tidak apa-apa? Apa yang dikatakan Xichen Laoshi?"

Lan Wangji terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membalas, "Kakak menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku hari ini juga. Dan juga menulis permintaan maaf pada Su She."

Wei Wuxian menatap kekasihnya tak percaya, "Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus meminta maaf padanya."

"Wei Ying."

Mendengar namanya terpanggil seperti itu, membuat Wei Wuxian tersadar bahwa Lan Wangji tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Tapi, Wei Wuxian juga tahu, hal tersebut dikarenakan Lan Wangji sangat mengkhawatirkan Wei Wuxian dan tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya sekaligus.

"Lan Zhan, kau tak perlu menulis permintaan maaf itu, biar aku yang menulisnya."

Lan Wangji menggeleng, "Tidak bisa."

"Lan Zhaaan," Wei Wuxian sedikit merayu. "Bagaimanapun kau seperti ini karena aku juga."

Lan Wangji kembali menghela napas dan memeluk kekasihnya tersebut, "Karena aku salah, maka aku pantas dihukum."

"Tapi, kau-"

"Karena aku sangat suka Wei Ying," Lan Wangji menggumam kemudian, memotong ucapan Wei Wuxian.

Tubuh Wei Wuxian terasa membeku ketika Lan Wangji mengatakan hal tersebut. Walaupun suara kekasihnya tersebut terdengar pelan, namun Wei Wuxian dapat menangkap dengan jelas. Dan sialnya, hal itu berhasil membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan. Serta perutnya yang terasa menggelitik tiba-tiba.

"Ughh, Lan Zhan," Wei Wuxian dengan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher kekasihnya tersebut, tidak menginginkan Lan Wangji menyadari wajahnya yang kini memerah atas ucapan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya itu. "Kau... L-lain kali beri aku peringatan sebelum mengatakan hal itu."

Wei Wuxian dapat mendengar Lan Wangji mendengus pelan setelahnya, seakan menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tersenyum ataupun tertawa.

"Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian. Satu tangan Lan Wangji bergerak mengusap punggung Wei Wuxian berulang kali secara perlahan.

"Wei Ying, tentang kasus ini..."

Wei Wuxian mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Maka dari itu, ia pun kembali mengambil jarak diantara mereka.

"Lan Zhan, apa kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama Xue Yang?" tanya Wei Wuxian kemudian.

Lan Wangji membalas, "Aku rasa aku pernah melihat data dirinya."

"Lan Zhan, aku rasa aku menemukan pelakunya," ucap Wei Wuxian kemudian. Ia bermaksud untuk beranjak dari posisi duduknya, namun hal tersebut dihentikan oleh Lan Wangji yang menahan pinggangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap di tempat.

Wei Wuxian mendengus geli menyadari hal tersebut, "Apa kau tidak merasa keram?"

Lan Wangji menggeleng pelan, merespon pertanyaan kekasihnya. Kemudian ia pun kembali membuka suara, "Bagaimana kau yakin jika dia pelakunya?"

Wei Wuxian membalas mantap, "Karena aku tahu dia merokok."

Kini, Lan Wangji menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Apa kau melihatnya merokok?"

"Hmm... tidak," Wei Wuxian tersenyum kecil dan menyentuh bibir Lan Wangji dengan satu telunjuknya, "Aku menggunakan cara yang sama seperti... ketika aku membuktikan kepadamu kalau aku tidak merokok," bohongnya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Lan Wangji pun menghela napas panjang dan menghindari tatapan Wei Wuxian. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tengah menahan emosinya kali ini.

Melihat kekasihnya bersikap seperti itu, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum jahilnya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertawa sembari berusaha meraih kembali wajah Lan Wangji agar mau menatapnya.

"Lan Zhan, tatap aku," pintanya. Namun Lan Wangji masih tidak mau menurutinya.

"Heeeeey," Wei Wuxian memiringkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Namun, lagi, Lan Wangji menghindarinya.

Wei Wuxian berdecak kecil, meski ia sangat suka melihat raut amarah dan juga kecemburuan yang di tunjukkan Lan Wangji kepadanya, Wei Wuxian tidak berkeinginan untuk melakukannya lebih lama. Karena itu lah, ia menghela napas sekilas. Sebelum akhirnya mengakui kalau ia _sedikit_ berbohong.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku kalau aku sedikit berbohong tentang hal itu. Aku tahu dia merokok karena aku bisa merasakan rasa tembakau dari permen yang telah dihisapnya. Aku bersumpah hanya memakan permen itu. Lan Zhan, aku tidak mungkin mencium orang lain. Aku hanya ingin menciummu, kau tahu? Lan Zhan, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji," racau Wei Wuxian sembari memeluk leher kekasihnya tersebut dengan erat.

Wei Wuxian dapat mendengar Lan Wangji yang kembali menghela napas panjang. Sebelum kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya sendiri bergerak dan kini Lan Wangji berada di atasnya.

"Lan Zh-"

Kata-kata Wei Wuxian pun terpotong kala kekasihnya tersebut mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Wei Wuxian membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Jiang Cheng yang kini tengah kesulitan untuk membuka balutan perban di bahunya.

Ia berdecak kecil kemudian dan segera bergegas menolong sahabatnya tersebut setelah menaruh beberapa barang bawaan yang sempat menyita tangannya, ke atas meja.

Wei Wuxian dapat merasakan pandangan Jiang Cheng tertuju pada barang bawaan yang baru saja diletakkannya tersebut. Sementara tangannya sendiri, membantu sahabatnya itu untuk mengganti perban di bahunya.

Di sana, di atas meja kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat tidur keduanya, terdapat dua bungkusan yang kini memenuhi permukaan meja tersebut.

"Kau membeli ponsel baru?" Jiang Cheng mengerenyit, seakan tahu jika bungkusan yang lain merupakan obat miliknya.

Jemari Wei Wuxian masih sibuk dengan sesuatu di depannya. Namun, hal itu tak menghalangi dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jiang Cheng.

"Milik Lan Zhan," jawabnya.

Tak ada balasan apapun dari Jiang Cheng setelah itu. Satu tangan Wei Wuxian meraih gunting yang sejak tadi terletak di atas kasur yang kini tengah diduduki Jiang Cheng.

Dengan perlahan, Wei Wuxian menggunting sisa kain perban di tangannya dan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa sudah cukup," Wei Wuxian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan mengambil air agar kau bisa meminum obatnya."

Namun, sebelum Wei Wuxian beranjak pergi, Jiang Cheng telah menahan tangannya. Genggamannya cukup kuat sehingga membuat Wei Wuxian terkejut seketika.

"O-oi..." Wei Wuxian membalikkan badannya. Ia mengerenyit.

"Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengannya?" Jiang Cheng membuka suara kembali. Tatapannya menatap lurus kedua pupil mata Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian tahu jelas apa yang Jiang Cheng maksud. Tapi bagaimanapun, Wei Wuxian tidak terbiasa dengan tatapan dan perlakuan yang Jiang Cheng tunjukkan kepadanya saat ini. Ia lebih terbiasa dengan sikap Jiang Cheng yang keras dan sering membentakinya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Pada akhirnya, jemari Wei Wuxian pun bergerak melepas genggaman tangan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia sedikit merasa lega karena Jiang Cheng juga mau melepaskan tangannya dengan mudah.

Wei Wuxian kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Err..." Wei Wuxian terdengar ragu. Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kamar mereka yang nyatanya telah tertutup dengan tirai, menghindar dari tatapan Jiang Cheng sekaligus.

"Mungkin terasa aneh jika aku yang mengatakannya. Bahkan... aku sendiri terkejut mengetahuinya," Wei Wuxian terkekeh pelan, sebisa mungkin melenyapkan rasa sunyi di antara mereka, "Maksudku... Lan Zhan? Menyukaiku? Apa kau pernah membayangkannya?" Wei Wuxian kembali membuka suara.

Di satu sisi, Jiang Cheng masih memilih untuk terdiam ketika Wei Wuxian mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur miliknya sendiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana, kedua kakinya ia lipat ke depan.

"Meskipun aku sering merasa percaya diri terhadap diriku sendiri... dan percaya walau orang-orang terlihat kesal setiap kali melihatku, aku bisa tahu kalau jauh di lubuk hati mereka, mereka pasti menyukaiku. Tapi... tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Lan Zhan menyimpan perasaan padaku. Ugh, tentu saja aku harus bersyukur, bukan?" Wei Wuxian mengerang pelan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Melihat hal tersebut, Jiang Cheng kembali bertanya, "Apa kau..." ia berhenti sejenak, seperti tidak yakin dengan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Namun, sebelum sempat ia melanjutkan ucapannya, Wei Wuxian telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku... menyukai Lan Zhan lebih dari yang 'ku bayangkan. Dan sejujurnya hal itu membuatku takut."

Meski apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Wei Wuxian tidak bisa dibilang keras, bagaimanapun Jiang Cheng masih dapat menangkap ucapan tersebut dengan sangat jelas.

Kepala Wei Wuxian sedikit tertunduk, ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan rambutnya sendiri. Satu tangannya bertumpu di pipi dan menahan rambutnya itu. Karena itu juga, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa mengetahui tatapan seperti apa yang diberikan Jiang Cheng kepadanya saat ini.

Tapi seperti itulah yang Wei Wuxian inginkan. Wei Wuxian tahu Jiang Cheng pasti akan menatapnya dengan penuh jijik. Siapa yang mengira kalau sahabat sekaligus saudara angkatnya ternyata penyuka sesama jenis? Mungkin karena itulah Jiang Cheng terlihat terkejut dan tidak menghiraukan dirinya setelah kejadian di kelas tadi.

Saat Wei Wuxian mencium Lan Wangji untuk yang pertama kali di hadapan Lan Qiren, itu karena Wei Wuxian ingin membuktikan kalau ia memang tidak benar-benar menghisap rokok tersebut. Wei Wuxian yakin bahwa Jiang Cheng mengerti akan hal itu.

Wei Wuxian tahu, meskipun dirinya dan Jiang Cheng sering mengobrol tentang Lan Wangji... serta ketika Jiang Cheng dengan datarnya selalu mengatakan bahwa Wei Wuxian tertarik dengan Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian tahu kalau hal tersebut tidak lain tidak bukan hanyalah sebuah senda gurau. Dan ia juga meyakini bahwa Jiang Cheng pun pasti berpikir seperti itu.

Dan ketika Wei Wuxian mencium Lan Wangji untuk yang kedua kali, Wei Wuxian ingat kalau Jiang Cheng mengira Lan Wangji melakukannya hanya karena ingin memastikan hal yang sama. Dengan cara konyol seperti yang Wei Wuxian lakukan sebelumnya.

Mungkin hal itulah yang menjauhkan sahabatnya tersebut dari pemikiran bahwa Wei Wuxian adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Dan masih mau memberinya sedikit toleransi.

Tapi sekarang, ketika semuanya terlihat jelas dan dirinya mulai berpacaran dengan Lan Wangji, bagaimana bisa Jiang Cheng menganggap hal seperti itu sebagai sebuah lelucon?

"Aku pikir yang kau katakan saat itu adalah sebuah lelucon. Jadi 'ku pikir tidak ada yang harus 'ku khawatirkan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya," Ucap Jiang Cheng pelan.

Setelahnya, Wei Wuxian dapat mendengar sebuah helaan napas panjang dari seseorang di seberangnya itu. Kedua mata Wei Wuxian yang sempat tertutup kini terbuka kembali.

Wei Wuxian kemudian menatap Jiang Cheng yang kini juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Namun, entah kenapa tatapan Jiang Cheng seakan kosong. Wei Wuxian merasa seperti tubuhnya berubah menjadi sebuah benda transparan. Dan tatapan Jiang Cheng hanya tertuju pada tembok dibelakang Wei Wuxian.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Wei Wuxian merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Bukan cuma Jiang Cheng yang berhenti membentakinya, sahabatnya tersebut pun menunjukkan sikap yang terasa asing bagi Wei Wuxian.

Menolak untuk menerka-nerka apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Jiang Cheng lagi, Wei Wuxian pun memutuskan untuk kembali bersuara, "Jiang Cheng, cepat katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya membebani pikiranmu. Apa kau-"

_Apa kau membenciku?_

Hal itulah yang nyaris terlontar dari bibir Wei Wuxian. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa pemuda di seberangnya tersebut lebih dahulu memotong sebelum sempat Wei Wuxian melanjutkan ucapannya tersebut.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Jiang Cheng, pelan namun jelas sekaligus. "Aku menyukaimu dan hal itulah yang terus membebani pikiranku," lanjutnya.

Kedua pupil mata Wei Wuxian melebar seketika kala ucapan demi ucapan tersebut tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Lalu kemudian, ia tertawa terbahak menyadari jika Jiang Cheng tengah bercanda saat ini.

"Hahahahahaha! Huh? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini..." Wei Wuxian berusaha untuk menahan tawanya sendiri. Namun hal tersebut berbuah nihil. "Apa kau sedang menghukum dirimu sendiri? Cepat tarik kata-katamu sebelum kau menyesalinya!"

Jiang Cheng terdiam seketika, kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat di atas dua pahanya. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan ketidak percayaan terhadap dirinya sendiri yang baru saja mengakui isi hatinya tersebut. Melihat hal itu, tawa yang dikeluarkan Wei Wuxian pun perlahan meredup.

Wei Wuxian berlirih pelan, "K-kau-"

Dengan tatapannya yang berubah menjadi horor, Wei Wuxian kemudian berdiri dan berseru, "Tapi kenapa?! Kau... kau dan aku..." seketika Wei Wuxian tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia baru saja ingin berkata bahwa dirinya dan Jiang Cheng adalah saudara angkat dan Jiang Cheng seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadapnya. Tapi Wei Wuxian tahu, kalau ia tidak bisa menyama ratakan perasaan seseorang dengan orang lain.

Entah bagaimana Wei Wuxian merasa kakinya melemas dan pikirannya menjadi kosong seketika. Ia pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya, tatapannya masih terlihat horor meskipun kedua matanya tersebut kini terfokus pada lantai kamar mereka.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi? Pertama ia mengira jika Lan Wangji dan Jiang Cheng memiliki hubungan spesial di masa lalu. Dan hal itu berujung dengan dirinya yang memergoki bahwa Lan Wangji justru menyimpan suatu perasaan terhadapnya dan bukan Jiang Cheng.

Dan sekarang, Jiang Cheng... Jiang Cheng mengaku kalau ia memiliki perasaan terhadap Wei Wuxian?! Sahabatnya dan juga sekaligus saudara angkatnya sendiri? Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terlewat begitu saja dari pikiran Wei Wuxian?

Tentu Wei Wuxian, bisa dengan mudah membayangkan Jiang Cheng yang dengan senang hati mencambuk dirinya, menendang, meninju dan memakinya ketika mengetahui kalau Wei Wuxian ternyata menyukai Lan Wangji yang notabene-nya adalah laki-laki, sama seperti mereka.

Tapi, mendapat pengakuan cinta dari Jiang Cheng? Sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di dalam pikiran Wei Wuxian!

_Apa aku terlalu terfokus dengan duniaku sendiri dan mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarku?_ Batin Wei Wuxian bergejolak. _Ini bahkan lebih buruk ketimbang saat aku mengira kalau dia dan Lan Zhan saling menyukai satu sama lain. Bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya?! Dan kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang aku merasa sangat bersalah?_

Melihat raut wajah dan kelakuan pemuda di depannya, Jiang Cheng menghela napas panjang kembali. Ia pun kemudian berseru pelan, "Ah, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku harus menyukai idiot ini. Dari semua orang yang 'ku temui. Kenapa aku harus menyukai makhluk tidak jelas sepertimu?"

Kata-kata Jiang Cheng berhasil membuat Wei Wuxian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearahnya. Raut wajah Wei Wuxian kini menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang amat mendalam.

"Jiang Cheeenggg," Wei Wuxian merajuk dan seketika berlutut di atas lantai, menghadap kearah sahabatnya tersebut. "Aku bersumpah kalau aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mem- mempermainkan perasaanmu... aku... aku merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak menyadarinya. Kalau kau ingin memukulku sekarang, aku akan menerimanya. Kau bisa memukulku, menendangku atau meludahiku... aku... aku minta maaf."

Jiang Cheng yang melihat dan mendengarnya nampak sangat terkejut dan bergidik seketika, "Oi! Apa kau gila?!" Serunya. Tubuhnya sendiri kini telah beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Dan ia mengambil jarak, menjauh dari Wei Wuxian. "Dengar, aku tidak peduli jika kau menolakku. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau mengasihaniku karena hal ini."

Wei Wuxian yang masih berlutut pun merubah posisinya, menghadap ke arah dimana sahabatnya itu berada.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan," lanjut Jiang Cheng. Sementara itu kepala Wei Wuxian masih tertunduk. Tidak berani menatap Jiang Cheng sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, barulah Wei Wuxian mendengar sahabatnya tersebut menghela napas kembali sebelum akhirnya berdecak.

"Aku akan kembali ke Yunmeng untuk beberapa hari."

Wei Wuxian dengan cepat menatap Jiang Cheng kembali, "Kau... Kau tidak berniat untuk menghindariku, 'kan?"

Jiang Cheng memijat kedua pelipisnya sendiri, "Apa kau idiot? Aku hanya ingin beristirahat karena ini," jelasnya sembari menunjuk luka memar di bagian bahunya.

Wei Wuxian kembali terlihat merasa bersalah. Dan hal tersebut nampak membuat Jiang Cheng sedikit frustasi.

"Berhenti membuat wajah seperti itu! Kau... kau membuatku merinding, kau tahu?"

Wei Wuxian pun beranjak dari posisinya semula dan berdiri menghadap sahabatnya itu.

Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan pada Jiang Cheng, tapi Wei Wuxian tahu jika hal itu akan lebih baik bila tidak dilakukannya. Lagipula, hal tersebut juga tidak akan mengubah keputusannya sendiri.

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa membalas perasaan Jiang Cheng.

Dan mungkin, meskipun jika ia tidak memacari Lan Wangji saat ini, Wei Wuxian tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sampai berapa hari?"

Jiang Cheng sedikit mengerenyit mendengarnya, kedua matanya menatap Wei Wuxian dalam diam. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan Wei Wuxian.

"Aku tidak tahu," balasnya.

Wei Wuxian menghela napas, ia berbalik arah dan mengambil bungkusan obat yang sejak tadi diabaikannya.

Wei Wuxian mengerti jelas bagaimana perasaan Jiang Cheng saat ini. Maka dari itu, meskipun pemuda tersebut bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Wei Wuxian dapat merasakan aura yang berbeda yang ditunjukkan Jiang Cheng kepadanya saat ini. Dan ia mengerti jika Jiang Cheng memilih untuk mengambil jarak darinya.

"Oi, Wei Wuxian, berhenti memikirkan hal ini," Jiang Cheng kembali membuka suara. Menyadarkan lamunan Wei Wuxian sekaligus.

Jemari Wei Wuxian yang kini tengah mengenggam kantung obat di depannya pun terhenti.

"Meskipun tadi aku mengatakan kalau hal ini membebani pikiranku. Aku merasa lega karena pada akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya secara langsung. Jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

Wei Wuxian mendengus pelan, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Jiang Cheng dengan bungkusan obat di tangannya, "Apa salahnya jika aku khawatir? Bagaimanapun, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku," ia mengangkat bungkusan obat tersebut di depan sahabatnya. "Saat kau kembali nanti, aku harap tidak ada jarak diantara kita."

Jiang Cheng berdecak kecil dan mengambil bungkusan obat dari tangan Wei Wuxian, "Bagaimana bisa aku menghindarimu jika kita teman sekamar. Apa kau idiot?"

Ada senyuman kecil yang terukir di sudut bibir Wei Wuxian setelah mendengar hal tersebut. Dan melihat hal itu, senyuman yang sama, juga terukir di bibir Jiang Cheng.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu setelahnya, kehidupan Jiang Cheng benar-benar terasa seperti di neraka. Setidaknya itulah yang tertera di raut wajahnya.

Wei Wuxian benar-benar memastikan jika Jiang Cheng tidak bisa menghindar darinya. Hal itu terbukti dari cara Wei Wuxian menarik pemuda tersebut kemanapun ia pergi.

"Kau mungkin bisa melupakanku sebagai seseorang yang pernah... err... apapun itu! Tapi aku tidak akan penah mengijinkanmu untuk melupakan persahabatan kita, kau dengar?"

Jiang Cheng memutar bola matanya untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia membiarkan Wei Wuxian membawanya ke tempat yang sudah dua minggu ini menjadi 'markas' mereka.

"Bisakah kau meminta Lan Wangji untuk menemanimu? Dia pacarmu tapi bagaimana bisa dia lebih bebas daripada aku?!"

Wei Wuxian menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berdecak berulang kali, "Kau tahu, Lan Zhan belakangan ini sibuk karena festival yang akan diselanggarakan disini, bukan? Bagaimana aku tega memisahkannya dari tugas-tugasnya itu?" jelas Wei Wuxian. "Meskipun aku yakin dia akan memilihku ketimbang tugasnya haha."

Jiang Cheng menghela napas panjang, "Lalu, apa ada perkembangan yang kau dapat mengenai Xue Yang?"

Sudah dua minggu ini Jiang Cheng menemaninya untuk memecahkan kasus yang selama ini hanya menjadi fokus diantara Lan Wangji dan dirinya. Bukan hanya itu saja, mereka juga menemukan suatu tempat persembunyian untuk saling bertukar pikiran satu sama lain. Jadi, bukan hal yang aneh jika Jiang Cheng mengetahui siapa itu Xue Yang.

Tentu Wei Wuxian merasa yakin jika Xue Yang adalah dalang dibalik semuanya tapi ia masih membutuhkan beberapa bukti untuk membongkar kedok Xue Yang.

Xue Yang adalah seorang perokok dan hal itu pun telah dikonfirmasi oleh Wen Ning yang belum lama ini menjadi mata-mata bagi mereka. Beruntung bagi mereka, karena siapapun yang melihat Wen Ning, pasti tidak akan pernah mengira jika pemuda tersebut ternyata ahli mencari informasi.

Kedua, Xue Yang juga mahir parkour. Dan sekali lagi mereka berterima kasih kepada Wen Ning karena mau bersusah payah menguntit pemuda tersebut.

Tapi, meskipun begitu, mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang perokok dan mahir parkour pun tidak cukup untuk dijadikan barang bukti. Terutama jika ia ingin menunjukkan hal itu kepada Lan Qiren.

"Hmm," Wei Wuxian memegang dagunya sendiri sembari berjalan ke tempat yang mereka tuju dan juga memikirkan rencana selanjutnya. Rambut panjangnya masih terkuncir seperti biasa dengan pita merah yang menjadi pemanis diatasnya. Dan beberapa helai rambutnya tersebut ia biarkan menjuntai kebawah.

"Oiii! Oiii, Wei Wuxian!"

Sebelum sempat Wei Wuxian mengeluarkan apa yang ada dibenaknya, seseorang telah memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

Orang itu adalah Xue Yang.

"Wow, kebetulan sekali," Jiang Cheng menggumam pelan ketika ia melihat Xue Yang tengah berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

Pemuda tersebut nampaknya baru saja selesai dari latihan baseball. Terlihat dari peluh yang kini terlihat di sekitar wajahnya. Xue Yang menempelkan dirinya pada pagar jeruji yang menjadi pembatas lapangan tersebut, kini menjadi pembatas diantara dirinya dan Wei Wuxian.

"Apa kau sibuk? Apa kau ingin ke kantin bersamaku?"

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecil yang terukir di sudut bibirnya. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menghentikan langkahnya, "Ah, terima kasih, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus 'ku kerjakan dengan orang ini," tolaknya sembari menunjuk Jiang Cheng.

Jiang Cheng menatap Xue Yang dalam diam. Tidak ada keramahan dalam tatapannya tersebut. Dan setelah beberapa detik, ia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Aku perhatikan belakangan ini kalian sering bersama. Apa kalian berencana untuk mengungkap siapa pelaku sebenarnya?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, baik Wei Wuxian dan Jiang Cheng menghentikan langkahnya. Tatapan mereka saling mengisyaratkan bahwa keduanya cukup terkejut atas ucapan Xue Yang tadi.

"Kau-"

"Aku hanya menebak-nebak," Xue Yang memotong. Sebuah seringai kecil terukir dibibirnya. "Tadinya aku sempat berpikir kalau kau mungkin... telah putus dengan Lan Wangji dan telah mendapatkan penggantinya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin. Jadi satu-satunya yang masuk akal mungkin itu."

Wei Wuxian menatap pemuda di hadapannya dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya mendengus geli.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau begitu memerhatikanku," ucap Wei Wuxian. "Tapi aku dan Jiang Cheng hanya ingin membicarakan masalah keluarga kami. Mungkin... lain kali, jika aku berkeinginan untuk menangkap pelaku yang sebenarnya, _aku akan memanggilmu_."

Senyuman kecil yang semula terukir disudut bibir Xue Yang pun perlahan menghilang.

Ada kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka setelahnya. Wei Wuxian dan Xue Yang saling menatap satu sama lain namun keduanya menolak untuk memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu. Mereka nampak seperti halnya orang-orang yang saling mengerti tanpa berbicara sekalipun.

Sebuah nada dering ponsel pada akhirnya menjadi satu-satunya hal yang melenyapkan kesunyian diantara keduanya. Wei Wuxian mendengus geli ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali sembari menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan yang masuk. 

"Mm. Lan Zhan?" Wei Wuxian membalas panggilan dari seberang telepon dengan raut wajah yang bersinar. Jiang Cheng yang sedari tadi masih menemaninya pun kini ikut melangkahkan kaki, menyamai ritme sepatu Wei Wuxian. Mereka pun meninggalkan Xue Yang yang kini memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya sendiri.

Setelah dirasanya mereka telah jauh dari lokasi dimana Xue Yang berada. Wei Wuxian pun mematikan panggilan tersebut. Raut mukanya terlihat cukup masam, jauh dari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya ketika ia berpura-pura mendapat panggilan telepon dari Lan Wangji.

Jiang Cheng, disatu sisi, menggumam, "Beruntung aku tidak menggunakan mode _loud speaker_."

Wei Wuxian mendengus pelan, "Xue Yang mengetahui rencana kita."

Jiang Cheng mengangguk pelan. "Dan dia menantangmu untuk menangkapnya."

Wei Wuxian membalikkan tubuhnya, cukup untuk membuat pandangannya kembali menangkap sosok Xue Yang dari kejauhan.

"Kau benar."


	11. Chapter 11

"Angkat tangan dan jangan bergerak!"

Jiang Cheng memijat batang hidungnya melihat kelakuan Wei Wuxian yang baru saja menendang pintu 'markas' mereka dengan cukup keras dan bertindak seolah-olah ia adalah seorang polisi.

Tidak jauh dari jarak mereka berdiri, Wen Ning dan Nie Huaisang terlihat sangat terkejut dan melakukan apa yang baru saja diteriakan oleh Wei Wuxian. Tangan keduanya terangkat. Namun, satu tangan Nie Huaisang nampak berusaha melindungi laptopnya yang masih menyala.

Di satu sisi, hal yang baru saja dilakukan Wei Wuxian tadi, sama sekali tidak membuat terkejut salah satu diantara mereka. Dan orang itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Lan Wangji. Yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tempat tersebut dan tanpa sepengetahuan Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian yang sempat terkekeh melihat kedua temannya yang terkejut akibat ulahnya sendiri pun, akhirnya berhenti menertawakan mereka ketika kedua pupil matanya menangkap sosok Lan Wangji.

"Lan Zhan!" Serunya bersemangat dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

Lan Wangji mengangguk pelan, juga menggumam 'Mn' untuk merespon panggilan Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji kini tengah bersandar pada lemari di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, sementara salah satu ujung kakinya ia silangkan ke depan. Pandangannya sedikit beralih pada Jiang Cheng sebelum akhirnya terfokus sepenuhnya pada Wei Wuxian yang kini menghampirinya.

Tatapan itu tidak luput dari kedua mata milik Jiang Cheng. Meskipun begitu, hal tersebut nampak tidak menghalangi Jiang Cheng untuk mendekat ke arah Nie Huaisang dan Wen Ning.

"Lan Zhan, kenapa kau disini? Aku pikir kau sibuk dengan tugas-tugasmu," Wei Wuxian bertanya, satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Lan Wangji seperti tengah membersihkan debu. Sementara satu tangannya lagi ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya sendiri.

"Semua sudah selesai," Lan Wangji mengamit jemari Wei Wuxian dan menurunkannya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamannya setelah itu. "Kesini karena Nie Huaisang menghubungiku."

Nie Huaisang yang nampak tengah sibuk dengan laptop di depannya kini, hanya menjawab, "Lan Wangji mengatakan kalau ia berhasil masuk ke dalam sebuah group chat, dimana mereka biasa mendapatkan kunci - kunci jawaban tersebut."

Mendengar hal itu, kedua mata Wei Wuxian melebar, "Kau? Tapi, bagaimana bisa-"

"Wen Ning," potong Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian menoleh ke arah sang pemilik nama dan tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya, "Wow, Wen Ning. Kau benar-benar menakjubkan!"

Wen Ning hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan semburat merah yang kini menghias di wajahnya, "Aku... aku hanya mengerjakan... tugasku," sahutnya kemudian.

Setelah terlepas dari genggaman tangan Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Wen Ning dan menepuk pundak pemuda tersebut dengan penuh semangat, "Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan! Aku sangat beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu."

"Kalau kau terus memukulnya seperti itu, aku yakin detik berikutnya dia akan memuntahkan apa yang baru saja dimakannya," Jiang Cheng membuka suara pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak memukulnya!" Wei Wuxian membalas.

Wen Ning nampak ketakutan kalau ia benar-benar akan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Karena itu ia pun menjauh dari Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian pada akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa yang berada di dekatnya. Bibir bawahnya sedikit mengerucut ke depan dan tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

Wei Wuxian sudah mengenal Wen Ning cukup lama. Bahkan kalau boleh dibilang, Wei Wuxian telah mengenal Wen Ning sebelum Wei Wuxian benar-benar 'menginjakkan' kakinya di gedung utama Gusu Academy.

Masih terekam jelas diingatan Wei Wuxian kala itu, saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok seseorang di sudut gang, dengan tiga orang yang mengelilinginya.

Saat itu Wei Wuxian memang sedang berjalan ke arah gedung utama Gusu Academy, bermaksud untuk pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dan melaporkan kehadirannya.

Namun, melihat seseorang yang ternyata juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan dirinya, tepojok di salah satu sudut gang dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya, pikiran Wei Wuxian pun dapat menyimpulkan... kalau mereka tengah mengeroyok teman sekolahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Wei Wuxian menghampiri mereka dengan langkah pelan, sebelum akhirnya memberi sebuah tendangan telak ke kepala salah satu pengeroyok yang lantas berhasil membuat semua yang berada di lokasi tersebut terkejut bukan main.

Alhasil, setelah beberapa menit Wei Wuxian berhadapan dengan orang-orang tersebut. Kemenangan pun berpihak padanya.

Wen Ning yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Wei Wuxian, nampak kebingungan ketika Wei Wuxian mengulurkan tangannya saat itu. Dengan sedikit ragu, dan dengan rasa takut yang masih menyelimutinya, akhirnya Wen Ning pun menerima uluran tangan Wei Wuxian yang kemudian membuatnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Singkat cerita, Wen Ning merupakan teman pertama Wei Wuxian di Gusu Academy. Selain Jiang Cheng tentu saja. Sayangnya, Wei Wuxian ditempatkan di kelas yang berbeda dengan Wen Ning. Sehingga hanya di waktu istirahat saja mereka bisa bertemu.

Wen Ning juga lah yang membuat Wei Wuxian pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke klub martial arts. Yang mana saat itu sangat kekurangan anggota dan nyaris ditutup. Dan yang Wei Wuxian ingat dengan sangat jelas saat itu adalah dirinya... yang tiba-tiba saja diangkat menjadi ketua klub martial arts, setelah ia berhasil berbicara dengan seseorang yang menangani segala urusan klub di Gusu Academy.

Orang itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sang ketua osis.

Sadar dari lamunannya, pandangan Wei Wuxian teralih sejenak kepada kekasihnya yang kini juga ikut sibuk memerhatikan apa yang tengah dijelaskan oleh Nie Huaisang. Wei Wuxian pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecil yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sudut bibirnya.

Disana, ia juga melihat sebuah ponsel yang kini tengah diamati oleh Nie Huaisang. Ponsel itu berwarna merah muda. Dan ponsel tersebut... adalah ponsel milik Lan Wangji.

Melihatnya, Wei Wuxian kemudian mendengus geli. Tidak menyangka kalau Lan Wangji akan benar-benar memakai _phone case_ yang ia belikan untuk kekasihnya tersebut.

Lan Zhan memang penuh kejutan.

"Lalu kenapa kita harus menggunakan nomor Lan Wangji? Bagaimana kalau Xue Yang menyadarinya?"

Pandangan Wei Wuxian beralih ke arah Jiang Cheng yang kini kembali membuka suara.

"Tidak ada yang tahu nomor ponselku kecuali Wei Ying... dan Huaisang," Lan Wangji membalas. "Aku rasa akan lebih aman memakai nomorku ketimbang Wen Ning."

"Dia benar," Nie Huaisang menimpali. "Selain itu, nampaknya Xue Yang sudah mencurigai Wen Ning. Jadi kita harus lebih berhati-hati."

Mendengar hal itu, Wen Ning merasa bersalah. Namun, sebelum sempat ia membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf, Wei Wuxian sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu," ucap Wei Wuxian, "Kita semua tahu seberapa jelinya Xue Yang. Jadi bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika ia sudah mengendus rencana kita. Bagaimanapun, menemukan cara untuk masuk ke dalam group chat mereka sudah merupakan hal yang bagus."

Jiang Cheng mendengus kesal, "Tidak heran dia menantangmu."

Wei Wuxian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan ikut menghampiri Nie Huaisang yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptop di depannya.

"Kau berhasil menemukan info terbaru?" Wei Wuxian bertanya.

Dengan sedikit menyesal, Nie Huaisang menggeleng pelan, "Biasanya meskipun seseorang baru masuk menjadi anggota di suatu group chat, walau hal ini terkesan mustahil, tapi aku akan tetap bisa melacak chat-chat terdahulu mereka. Namun, sepertinya..." Nie Huaisang menghentikan ucapannya.

"Sepertinya?" Lan Wangji ikut bertanya. Seakan meminta Nie Huaisang untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa mungkin... Xue Yang selalu membuat group chat baru... setiap ia akan menyebar kunci-kunci jawaban itu?" Wen Ning membuka suara tiba-tiba. Dan berhasil membuat semua orang yang berada di tempat itu terkejut.

Menyadari situasi yang telah dibuatnya, Wen Ning pun dengan perlahan melanjutkan, "Orang yang memberitahuku cara untuk memasuki group chat tersebut... menyuruhku untuk menemuinya tiga hari setelah aku mendapat kunci-kunci jawaban itu. Ia bilang... kalau semua percakapan ataupun data tentang group tersebut harus terhapus. "

"Sial!" Jiang Cheng mengumpat.

Sementara Wei Wuxian mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada bangku yang kini tengah di duduki Nie Huaisang. Ia ikut merasa kesal.

Wei Wuxian ingin sekali mengumpat. Namun, mengingat Lan Wangji kini berada di dekatnya, Wei Wuxian pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa itu berarti rencana kita dengan memasukkan Lan Zhan ke dalam group chat adalah hal yang sia-sia?"

Lan Wangji mengusap pelan pundak Wei Wuxian, berusaha meredakan emosi kekasihnya tersebut. Hal itu membuat Wei Wuxian memijat pelipisnya dengan jemarinya sendiri.

"Lan Zhan... berapa uang yang kau keluarkan untuk masuk ke group chat itu?" Wei Wuxian bertanya pelan.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya.

Wei Wuxian pun menatap heran kekasihnya itu, "Tidak ada? Tapi bukankah rumornya mengatakan kalau kita harus membayar untuk mendapatkan kunci-kunci tersebut?"

"Sepertinya Xue Yang tidak mewajibkannya," sahut Nie Huaisang.

"Huh?!" Wei Wuxian semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru di dengarnya. "Apa dia ingin bertingkah seolah-olah dia itu Robin Hood?! Lalu kenapa aku yang harus dijadikan kambing hitam?!"

Seketika bel tanda jam pelajaran telah usai pun berbunyi. Namun, suasana di ruangan yang mereka tempati saat ini hanya terselimuti oleh kesunyian.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti, alasan apa yang membuat Xue Yang melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan untuk apa Xue Yang menjadikan Wei Wuxian sebagai kambing hitam.

Baik Weiying dan ke-empat orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut yakin seutuhnya jika Xue Yang lah yang memang berada di balik semua ini. Namun, jika mereka bertindak gegabah dan tidak mempunyai bukti yang cukup, maka rencana mereka akan gagal seutuhnya. Dan justru akan berbalik arah kepada Wei Wuxian.

Di satu sisi, mereka beruntung, karena pada dasarnya kegiatan belajar mengajar tengah dihentikan untuk mempersiapkan festival yang akan di selenggarakan tiga hari lagi di Gusu Academy.

Maka dari itu, mereka pun bisa mengulik lebih dalam dan lebih lama untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih tentang Xue Yang.

Namun, sayangnya, Gusu Academy tidak mengizinkan murid-muridnya untuk berada di area gedung utama setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Karena itu lah, mau tidak mau, Wei Wuxian pun harus membubarkan pertemuan mereka.

.

.

.

Kedua pupil mata Wei Wuxian melebar, mendapati Lan Wangji kini tengah berdiri di samping gerbang, menunggu dirinya untuk kembali ke asrama bersama.

Dengan kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk, serta satu kakinya yang secara random memainkan batu kerikil di bawahnya, Lan Wangji nampak seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk karena Wei Wuxian terlalu lama menghampirinya.

Mendapati pemikiran seperti itu, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk tidak mendengus geli.

_Ah... kenapa melihatnya seperti ini saja membuat perasaanku menjadi senang?_, batinnya tertawa kecil.

"Lan Zhan!"

Lan Wangji menegakkan kembali posisi berdirinya, tatapannya menandakan perasaan lega tersendiri ketika mendapati Wei Wuxian kini datang menghampirinya.

Wei Wuxian tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

Dan sebelum sempat pemuda di depannya tersebut membuka suara, Wei Wuxian telah terlebih dahulu menarik tangan Lan Wangji. Kemudian mengajaknya berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah mereka.

Di satu sisi, Lan Wangji terlihat seperti mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara sepenuhnya. Dan dalam diam, ia justru membiarkan Wei Wuxian menarik tangannya.

Dengan kecepatan lari keduanya yang tidak berubah, juga dengan hembusan angin yang kian menyapa wajahnya dan juga wajah Lan Wangji...

...Wei Wuxian dapat merasakan pergerakan jemari Lan Wangji yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Hal tersebut, tentu, berhasil membuat senyuman tipis kembali terukir di bibir Wei Wuxian.

.

.

.

Lan Wangji tahu akan perasaan Jiang Cheng kepadanya, jauh sebelum Wei Wuxian memberitahu tentang semuanya kepada kekasihnya itu. Dan meski hal itu sudah berlangsung tiga minggu lamanya, tapi Wei Wuxian tahu jika Lan Wangji masih memikirkan hal tersebut.

Wei Wuxian sempat ingin bertanya bagaimana Lan Wangji bisa mengetahuinya. Namun, Wei Wuxian tersadar jika hal tersebut sangatlah tidak perlu ia lakukan. Terlebih, jika Lan Wangji sendiri terlihat tidak ingin membicarakannya.

Bukankah hal yang paling penting dalam sebuah hubungan adalah menghindari sebuah argumentasi kosong? Lagipula, Wei Wuxian tahu jika memikirkan hal-hal tersebut hanya akan mengonsumsi waktu keduanya. Dan walaupun Wei Wuxian sendiri menginginkan tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka berdua, namun, bagaimana bisa ia menambah satu masalah di antara masalah-masalah yang sudah ada dihadapannya?

Kedok Xue Yang tidak akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya.

Wei Wuxian tahu itu. Wei Wuxian juga yakin jika Lan Wangji mengerti akan hal tersebut. Karena itulah, Lan Wangji memilih untuk tetap diam dan bertingkah seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

Namun, meskipun begitu, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa tinggal diam dan membuat Lan Wangji menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Jika ia tidak bisa membuat Lan Wangji meneriakan keluh kesahnya, maka Wei Wuxian akan mencari cara lain. Cara yang mungkin bisa membuat kekasihnya tersebut kembali seperti sedia kala.

Karena itu juga lah mereka berada di dalam bus sekarang. Dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melilit di tubuh mereka. Dan dengan sepasang headset yang menyatukan keduanya.

Wei Wuxian sedikit terkekeh kecil mengingat bahwa ini pertama kalinya Lan Wangji menaiki transportasi publik. Tentu saja hal itu diketahuinya dari pengakuan Lan Wangji sendiri.

Namun, meski telah mengetahui hal tersebut, Wei Wuxian tidak terlalu lama menggoda kekasihnya. Ia justru mengajak Lan Wangji untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang. Dan setelah menyuruh Lan Wangji untuk duduk di dekat jendela, Wei Wuxian pun menempatkan dirinya di samping Lan Wangji.

Dua bahu yang saling bersentuhan satu sama lain menandakan bahwa jarak diantara mereka telah hilang.

.

.

.

Sekarang, jika seseorang bertanya pada Wei Wuxian; hal apa yang membuatnya sangat menyukai Lan Wangji, mungkin Wei Wuxian membutuhkan beribu-ribu halaman kertas untuk menuliskan semuanya.

Tapi, mungkin jika ia berdiam diri lebih lama, memikirkannya secara matang-matang, mungkin Wei Wuxian akan menemukan alasan utama kenapa ia sangat tertarik dengan Lan Wangji. Meski nyatanya Wei Wuxian sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan kalau ia akan memacari pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya itu.

Lagu yang sejak tadi kian berputar di playlist yang tengah mereka dengarkan, bagaikan sebuah background musik yang mengiringi adegan-adegan di dalam sebuah drama. Dan meski Wei Wuxian ingin tertawa dengan pemikiran konyolnya saat ini, agaknya Wei Wuxian sedikit tidak keberatan untuk mengakui bahwa ia cukup menyukainya.

Terlebih, jika apa yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya kali ini adalah sosok pemuda yang amat sangat disukainya.

Satu siku tangan Wei Wuxian bertumpu pada bangku depan yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Sementara sebagian wajahnya ia letakkan di telapak tangan tersebut.

Pandangannya masih tertuju pada sosok Lan Wangji yang justru tengah sibuk menatap keluar jendela. Entah karena takjub, atau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di luar sana. Atau mungkin karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat keluar jendela dari transportasi publik?

Entahlah. Yang Wei Wuxian tahu... hanyalah perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti benaknya ketika dirinya melihat Lan Wangji seperti sekarang ini.

Wei Wuxian tersenyum tipis menyadari hal tersebut. Dan setelah beberapa detik, ia pun memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Dengan lagu yang kian mengalun lembut di telinganya. Dan dengan tangan Lan Wangji yang masih menggenggam satu tangannya yang lain.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian terbangun dengan sebuah usapan lembut yang ia rasakan di daerah lengannya.

"Wei Ying."

Wei Wuxian mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat namanya terpanggil. Tersadar bahwa ia telah tertidur dan kini bersandar pada bahu Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian pun sedikit mengulat dan dengan sengaja menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya pada leher kekasihnya tersebut.

"Selamat pagi," bisiknya sambil terkekeh setelah mendapati tubuh Lan Wangji yang seakan membeku akibat perbuatannya tadi.

Lan Wangji sendiri, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di tebak. Mungkin ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang telah diperbuat Wei Wuxian. Atau mungkin dia merasa kebingungan karena Wei Wuxian mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dengan tiba-tiba? Terlebih jika hal tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan langit sore yang kini membentang di luar bus.

"Oh, apa kita telah sampai di pemberhentian terakhir?" Wei Wuxian tidak menghiraukan tatapan Lan Wangji lebih lama lagi setelah menyadari lokasi dimana mereka berada sekarang.

"Mn," Lan Wangji mengangguk pelan. "Kita punya waktu lima menit sebelum mereka berputar balik."

Wei Wuxian mengulat sekali lagi, "Kalau begitu-," ia menarik tangan Lan Wangji kembali setelah Lan Wangji memasukkan ipodnya ke dalam tasnya sendiri.

Wei Wuxian sama sekali tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan justru menarik Lan Wangji untuk turun dari bus yang mereka tumpangi.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata banyak hal yang berubah di daerah ini."

Wei Wuxian dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya di atas pembatas jalan yang memisahkan antara bibir pantai dan jalanan aspal di samping kanannya.

Di pergelangan tangan kanan Wei Wuxian terdapat sebuah bungkusan. Dan di tangan yang sama pun ia memegang es krim yang sejak tadi tak juga henti dihisapnya.

Sementara itu, Wei Wuxian mempercayakan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk digenggam oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau pernah kesini?"

Suara ombak yang datang agak meredam ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya tersebut. Beruntung, karena Wei Wuxian mempunyai pendengaran yang cukup tajam jika hal tersebut menyangkut atau datang dari Lan Wangji.

Dengan sebuah cengiran, Wei Wuxian menjawab, "Disinilah aku tumbuh setelah aku kehilangan mereka."

"Mereka?" Lan Wangji sedikit menatap Wei Wuxian dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Nampaknya, Lan Wangji lebih tertarik dengan identitas 'mereka' ketimbang mengetahui fakta bahwa Wei Wuxian pernah tinggal di Gusu.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Wei Wuxian hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia pun mengeluarkan stik es krim dari mulutnya, "Orang tua kandungku."

Wei Wuxian dapat merasakan aura rasa bersalah yang seketika menyelimuti pemuda di sampingnya. Hal itu membuat Wei Wuxian sedikit terkekeh pelan.

"Lan Zhan, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya santai. "Lagipula kejadiannya sudah lama."

Lan Wangji menghentikan langkahnya dan hal tersebut secara otomatis pun membuat langkah kaki Wei Wuxian juga terhenti.

Wei Wuxian sedikit menatap heran kekasihnya. Namun, sebelum sempat ia membuka suara kembali, Lan Wangji sudah terlebih dahulu menyodorkan tangannya.

"Stik es krim," ucap Lan Wangji. "Biar aku yang membuangnya."

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya kala itu, "Baiklah, baiklah."

Tangan Wei Wuxian pun menyodorkan stik es krim tersebut kepada kekasihnya.

Setelah beberapa detik mengamati kekasihnya yang kembali membungkus stik es krim tersebut dengan bungkus es krim yang sempat dibukanya tadi, Wei Wuxian dapat mendengar namanya terpanggil. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat dirinya menoleh ke arah asalnya suara.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Wei Wuxian kala menyadari sosok pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggilnya tadi. Sementara itu, Lan Wangji memasukan stik es krim yang telah terbungkus kembali itu ke dalam salah satu saku tasnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau kehilangan ponselmu lagi, huh?" Ucap seorang wanita sembari menaruh dua buah gelas berisikan air lemon di hadapan Wei Wuxian dan juga Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian menatap jijik segelas air lemon di depannya. Sementara Lan Wangji menundukkan kepalanya sekilas, berterima kasih atas jamuan yang diberikan wanita tersebut.

"Wen Qing, kau tidak benar-benar menginginkanku untuk meminum air cucian piring in-Ouch!"

Wei Wuxian mengaduh kesakitan kala wanita di depannya tersebut memukul lengannya dengan tiba-tiba saja.

"Berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak. Air lemon itu bagus untuk tubuhmu. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungi kami terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin berkunjung. Apa ponselmu hilang lagi, huh?"

Wei Wuxian sedikit mengerucut, "Apa salahnya jika aku ingin memberikan kejutan?" ia sedikit mengusap-usap lengannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Ah, ya, ini untuk mereka."

Wei Wuxian memberikan bungkusan yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Bungkusan tersebut berisikan es krim yang dibelinya bersama Lan Wangji setelah turun dari bus tadi.

Wen Qing mengamati isi dalam bungkusan tersebut sebelum memutuskan untuk menaruhnya ke lemari pendingin.

"Aku akan memberikannya kepada mereka setelah makan malam," ucapnya sembari kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Pandangannya kini beralih kepada pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk di samping Wei Wuxian.

Menyadari hal tersebut, sebuah senyuman kecil pun terukir di sudut bibir Wei Wuxian, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa dia tampan?"

Lan Wangji sedikit menghela napas mendengarnya dan memutuskan untuk meminum air lemon di depannya.

Sementara Wen Qing hanya berdecak mendengar pertanyaan Wei Wuxian yang di tujukan kepadanya, "Aku justru heran kenapa dia mau denganmu."

Lan Wangji nyaris tersedak.

"Hey!" Seru Wei Wuxian kepada Wen Qing, tangannya kemudian bergerak menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Lan Wangji. "Aku tahu Wen Ning memberitahukan semuanya padamu. Tapi, kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal tersebut. Bagaimana kalau kau menyakiti hati Lan Zhan?"

Wen Qing memutar bola mata dan meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, "Apa kalian akan menginap disini?"

Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan tatapan yang diberikan Lan Wangji saat ini kepadanya.

Dengan santai, Wei Wuxian membalas, "Tentu saja. Lagipula aku yakin kami tidak akan sempat mengejar bus terakhir."

"Baguslah. Aku akan mengabari Madam Ruo terlebih dahulu."

Menyadari sesuatu, Wei Wuxian pun bertanya seketika, "Eh? Aku tidak melihat Madam Ruo berkeliaran. Apa dia sedang ada tugas di luar?"

Masih dengan tangannya yang memegang gagang pintu, Wen Qing menjawab, "Tidak. Dia ada di kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya sedang beristirahat. Kau tahu betapa ketatnya ia kepada dirinya sendiri ketika ia sedang sakit?"

"Ah..." Wei Wuxian mengangguk pelan. Mengerti maksud Wen Qing sepenuhnya.

Madam Ruo merupakan anak dari pemilik panti asuhan yang kini mereka singgahi. Dulu, sebelum Madam Ruo mengambil alih, kakaknya lah yang mengurus segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan panti asuhan tersebut.

Ketika dirinya masih kecil, Wei Wuxian juga sempat melihat bagaimana sosok kakak dari Madam Ruo untuk beberapa bulan selama ia tinggal di panti asuhan tersebut. Dan itu pun sebelum akhirnya ia harus ikut ke Yunmeng bersama Jiang Fengmian, ayah biologis Jiang Cheng.

Di sisi lain, Wen Qing sendiri merupakan pegawai baru di panti asuhan itu. Yang mana baru dikenalnya ketika Wei Wuxian kembali mengunjungi panti asuhan tersebut tepat setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di Gusu.

Namun, siapa yang mengira jika wanita tersebut ternyata merupakan kakak kandung Wen Ning? Bahkan, Wei Wuxian sendiri pun masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa dunia begitu sempit.

Tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri, tatapan Wei Wuxian pun bertemu dengan kedua mata Lan Wangji. Ia pun menyeringai kecil.

"Tidak bisa berhenti melihatku, hm?" Goda Wei Wuxian sembari sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Apa Lan Zhan baru menyadari bahwa Weiying begitu tampan?"

Lan Zhan mendengus kecil, seperti berusaha untuk menahan tawa. Ia berniat untuk mengambil air lemon di depannya kembali, namun terhenti karena Wei Wuxian telah menahan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Berhenti minum air itu. Aku tidak ingin merasakannya saat aku menciummu," ucapnya tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Lan Zhan melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Wei Ying..."

Mendengarnya, Wei Wuxian pun tertawa di dalam hati. Beruntung karena Wen Qing telah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, jadi ia bisa dengan leluasa menggoda Lan Zhan.

"Aiyah, Lan Zhan ah Lan Zhan, bagaimana bisa kau masih sekaku ini denganku? Apa kau tidak ingin menciumku lagi?" Tanya Wei Wuxian seketika dengan raut wajah sedihnya.

Lan Wangji tahu benar bahwa Wei Wuxian tengah berpura-pura sedih. Namun, hal tersebut tetap membuat tangannya bergerak menjauh dari air lemon di depannya. Dan kemudian beralih menarik kerah seragam kekasihnya itu.

Wei Wuxian dengan sigap menutup mulut Lan Wangji dengan telapak tangannya sembari terkekeh, "Eh? Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya."

Lan Wangji mengerenyit dan menarik tangan Wei Wuxian yang menghalangi mulutnya, "Berhenti menggodaku," ucapnya kemudian.

Wei Wuxian kembali menyeringai, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berhenti kalau kau terlihat menyukainya?" Balas Wei Wuxian yang kemudian direspon oleh tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau-"

"Lan Zhan," bisik Wei Wuxian memotong, ia pun sedikit menggeser kursi yang tengah di dudukinya agar lebih mendekat dengan Lan Wangji. "Hey, dengar. Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Aku tahu kau selalu menungguku untuk menggodamu."

Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan nafas pemuda di sampingnya tercekat dan bagaimana telinga kekasihnya itu sedikit memerah. Hal tersebut tentu saja semakin membuat Wei Wuxian sedikit bersemangat.

"Lan Zhan, suatu hari nanti aku akan membiarkanmu membalikkan keadaan," dengan seringainya, Wei Wuxian kembali berbisik, "Aku ingin kau memilikiku seutuhnya."

Lan Wangji yang sempat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wei Wuxian pun dengan cepat kembali menatap kekasihnya tersebut dengan tatapan penuh kejut.

"K-kau..!"

Melihat reaksi kekasihnya, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. Ia pun membiarkan dirinya tertawa lepas di bahu Lan Wangji, tidak menghiraukan bagaimana tubuh kekasihnya tersebut yang kini seakan membeku akibat perkataannya tadi.

Namun, hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena Lan Wangji mulai berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah," Lan Wangji pada akhirnya membuka suara dan berhasil membuat tawa Wei Wuxian terhenti seketika.

"Huh?" Wei Wuxian menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Lan Wangji. Kemudian menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan heran.

Lan Wangji tidak membalas tatapan tersebut. Walaupun begitu, Wei Wuxian masih dapat menangkap warna merah yang menghias di ujung telinga kekasihnya.

"Sampai saat itu tiba," Lan Wangji kembali berkata. Dan meski ucapan kekasihnya terdengar pelan, Wei Wuxian tidak dapat menenangkan deguban jantungnya ketika Lan Wangji melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu."


	12. Chapter 12

Baiklah. Mungkin menggoda Lan Wangji adalah salah satu kesalahan terbesar Wei Wuxian. Karena kalau boleh ia jujur, ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya setengah jam yang lalu seakan enggan untuk meninggalkan pikirannya. Dan justru membuat dirinya menjadi sulit untuk fokus dengan apa yang tengah dikerjakannya saat ini.

Wei Wuxian mengaduh seketika saat Wen Qing memukul lengannya, cukup keras. Piring yang sempat dipegangnya tadi nyaris saja terjatuh. Mungkin kalau bukan karena refleks Wei Wuxian yang cepat, Wen Qing akan memukulnya lagi karena telah memecahkan piring tersebut.

Saat ini, Wei Wuxian sendiri tengah disibukkan oleh peralatan alat makan yang sejak tadi berteriak meminta untuk dibersihkan. Sejujurnya, ia lebih memilih untuk menemani Lan Wangji yang kini tengah bermain voli di luar bersama anak-anak panti asuhan yang lain. Namun, hal itu diurungkannya kala Wen Qing menyuruhnya untuk mencuci semua piring kotor yang baru saja mereka gunakan.

Wei Wuxian pun menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kau baru bisa menemui kekasihmu kalau kau sudah menyuci semuanya."

Wei Wuxian memutar bola mata, "Aku bahkan jarang menyuci bajuku sendiri."

Wen Qing tidak menggubris ucapan Wei Wuxian dan justru lebih menyibukkan diri dengan mengelap piring dan gelas yang telah dicuci dan dibilas Wei Wuxian. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian, perempuan tersebut kembali membuka suara.

"Aku dengar kau sedang dapat masalah di sekolah."

Wei Wuxian tersenyum kecut, "Mungkin berikutnya, mereka akan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah itu."

Wen Qing menghela napas dan kemudian menggelengkan kepala, "Aku harap Wen Ning tidak membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Aku tahu dia membantumu."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Wei Wuxian berdecak pelan, "Heh. Dia justru sangat membantu."

Ada keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya setelah Wei Wuxian mengatakan hal itu. Suara sorak sorai anak-anak panti asuhan yang tengah menikmati kegiatan malam mereka pun terdengar sampai ke telinga Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian bertanya-tanya, apakah Lan Wangji juga menikmatinya?

Setelah semua peralatan makan tercuci, Wen Qing pun mengelap kedua tangannya dengan sapu tangan. Sementara Wei Wuxian dengan baju seragamnya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh menemui kekasihmu sekarang."

Wei Wuxian tertawa sejenak, "Ha! Akhirnya!" Namun, sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Wen Qing sepenuhnya, Wei Wuxian sedikit berbalik, "Kalau aku keluar dari sekolah itu, aku akan membantumu dan Madam Ruo mengurus tempat ini. Hehe. Tapi, itu kalau kalian tidak keberatan."

Wen Qing hanya memutar bola mata dan mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Wei Wuxian untuk segera enyah dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Boo!" Seru Wei Wuxian tepat di telinga Lan Wangji dan hal tersebut nampaknya berhasil mengejutkan kekasihnya itu. Walaupun hanya sedikit.

Lan Wangji nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, sebuah panggilan yang ditujukan untuk Wei Wuxian seakan menghentikan niatnya.

"Wei gege!"

Tiga sampai empat anak kecil berlarian ke arah mereka. Dan salah satunya kini berhasil melompat ke dalam pelukan Wei Wuxian.

"Whoaha!" Wei Wuxian terlihat bersusah payah menangkap seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat begitu antusias setelah melihatnya. "A-Yuan!" Seru Wei Wuxian sembari tertawa.

Sementara itu, Lan Wangji menahan tubuh Wei Wuxian dari belakang. Menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh setelah menangkap anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Gege! Gege! Apa kau akan bermain voli juga? Wangji Gege sangat mahir sekali!" Seru salah satu dari anak-anak yang mengerumuni pinggang Wei Wuxian. Seruan tersebut cukup mengundang antusias anak-anak yang lainnya dan membuat Wei Wuxian mendengus geli.

"Wangji Gege?" Wei Wuxian menolehkan kepalanya, melihat kearah pemuda di sampingnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di sudut bibirnya.

A-Yuan sendiri, anak laki-laki yang kini tengah digendong oleh Wei Wuxian, ikut menoleh. Kedua tangannya nampak mencoba menggapai bola voli yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji tanpa pikir panjang memberikan dan membiarkan A-Yuan memeluk bola tersebut. Sementara dirinya tak memberi respon apa-apa atas ucapan Wei Wuxian yang diterimanya tadi.

Melihat apa yang hendak dilakukan A-Yuan terhadap bola voli di pelukannya, Wei Wuxian segera menjauhkan bola voli tersebut, "A-Yuan, Apa kau tahu kalau bola ini kotor dan seharusnya tidak kau sentuh dengan mulutmu?"

A-Yuan, yang memiliki nama lengkap Wen Yuan, merupakan keponakan dari Wen Ning dah Wen Qing. Umurnya baru menginjak empat tahun. Dan ia sudah tinggal di panti asuhan sejak umurnya dua tahun.

Wei Wuxian sendiri masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas ketika Wen Qing memberitahukan kepadanya kejadian seperti apa yang menimpa kedua orang tua A-Yuan. Yang pasti, sejak saat itu, A-Yuan tidak pernah absen dan selalu berada di dekat Wei Wuxian di setiap kali Wei Wuxian berkunjung ke tempat mereka. Dan karena itu juga, hubungan keduanya bisa dibilang cukup dekat.

A-Yuan yang mendengar ucapan tersebut, mengira jika Wei Wuxian tengah memarahinya. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi muram dan terlihat merasa bersalah. Kemudian ia pun memeluk leher Wei Wuxian dengan kedua lengan mungilnya.

"Maaf," lirih A-Yuan dan Wei Wuxian tahu kalau A-Yuan tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Mendengarnya, Wei Wuxian membelai kepala A-Yuan berulang kali dengan lembut, ia juga mengisyaratkan kepada anak-anak yang lain bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menerima ajakan mereka. Dan meskipun, ia mendengar nada kekecewaan dari mereka, anak-anak tersebut tidak lah larut dalam kesedihan karena detik berikutnya mereka sudah berlarian kembali ke tempat asal mereka. Dengan membawa bola voli yang telah diberikan Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian menoleh kembali kepada Lan Wangji yang masih berdiri di sampingnya dan seakan meminta pemuda tersebut untuk mengikutinya.

Lan Wangji mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

.

.

.

Bagi Wei Wuxian, mungkin kehangatan sebuah keluarga hanya bisa diingatnya di setiap kali Wei Wuxian berada di panti asuhan yang mereka kunjungi saat ini.

Bukan berarti ia sama sekali tidak merasakan hal tersebut ketika ia berada di Lotus Pier bersama dengan keluarga Jiang. Hanya saja, Wei Wuxian merasa kalau ia benar-benar berada di tempat yang pantas untuknya, disetiap kali ia berkunjung ke panti asuhan tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Lan Zhan..." Wei Wuxian membuka suara. Tangannya membelai sosok balita yang kini tengah tertidur di atas kedua pahanya.

Lan Wangji menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Merespon sekaligus memberitahu Wei Wuxian secara tidak langsung bahwa ia tengah mendengarkan.

"Saat Paman Jiang memberitahuku bahwa aku bisa meninggalkan tempat ini dan tinggal bersamanya, aku merasa sedikit ragu," lanjut Wei Wuxian yang diikuti dengan tawa pelannya.

Lan Wangji tidak perlu bertanya siapa gerangan 'Paman Jiang' yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Karena itu pun, ia kembali menatap ke depan dan membiarkan angin malam menyapa wajahnya, lagi.

Keduanya kini tengah duduk di bebatuan besar yang letaknya berada tepat di belakang panti asuhan. Dan posisi mereka menghadap ke arah pantai.

Sementara itu, suara ombak yang seakan berderu dari kejauhan dan berlomba-lomba satu sama lain, menjadi pemecah keheningan tersendiri di antara keduanya.

"Meskipun aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya beberapa bulan di tempat ini, tapi aku sudah merasa sangat nyaman dengan semuanya. Bisa kau bayangkan?" Wei Wuxian mendengus geli, tangannya masih sibuk membelai rambut A-Yuan dengan pelan.

Lan Wangji masih terdiam dan seakan mengisyaratkan Wei Wuxian untuk melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana aku kehilangan orang tuaku. Tapi menurut Paman Jiang, mereka berdua terjebak di dalam rumah kami yang terbakar. Mungkin karena saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil, atau bisa jadi saat aku seumuran A-Yuan, sehingga sebagian ingatanku tidak dapat merekam semuanya. Tapi sebelum Paman Jiang memberitahukanku akan hal tersebut, aku memang sering bermimpi melihat kobaran api yang cukup besar di depan mataku. Jadi 'ku pikir, Paman Jiang benar."

Wei Wuxian dapat merasakan jemari Lan Wangji yang tiba-tiba saja mengamit salah satu tangannya yang sejak tadi terletak di atas permukaan batu. Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan senyum di bibirnya kala menyadari hal tersebut.

"Berada di sini maupun di Yunmeng tidaklah berbeda jauh. Meskipun aku merasa sangat nyaman di tempat ini, tapi Yunmeng tidaklah begitu buruk. Kau tau kenapa?"

Lan Wangji menggeleng pelan, menatap Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian kembali mendengus geli ketika mendapat respon Lan Wangji, "Mungkin alasannya tidak terlalu besar. Tapi keluarga Jiang benar-benar memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Paman Jiang juga mengatakan, kalau dulunya ia dan ibuku bersahabat dekat. Dan ia juga mengenal ayahku dengan sangat baik. Itu juga alasanku kenapa aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya. Terkadang, saat aku akan pergi tidur, ia akan menyeritakanku tentang sosok ibuku. Meskipun aku sudah benar-benar lupa bagaimana wajahnya, tapi ketika mendengar kisahnya dari orang lain... aku bisa merasakan kehangatan ibuku sendiri."

Wei Wuxian tertegun seketika, kemudian menarik satu tangannya yang sejak tadi tergenggam oleh Lan Wangji. Sebelum akhirnya, tangan tersebut menyeka sesuatu yang terasa basah di pipinya sendiri.

"Wei Ying."

Ada nada khawatir yang mengikuti panggilan Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian hanya mendengus geli, sekali lagi.

"Aku rasa hujan akan mulai turun," racau Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa membodohi Lan Wangji dengan ucapan konyol yang baru saja terlontar dari bibirnya tersebut. Sehingga, ia pun kembali berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke dalam? Entah kenapa kedua paha dan bagian bawahku terasa mulai keram karena terus duduk seperti ini."

Lan Wangji menatapnya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk berdiri. Dan membantu Wei Wuxian untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah membiarkan Wen Qing mengurus A-Yuan, baik Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri masing-masing.

Lan Wangji sendiri, sudah terlebih dahulu melakukannya dan kini sedang berdiam diri di dalam kamar.

Sementara Wei Wuxian baru selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan kini sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya dan Lan Wangji.

Ketika Wei Wuxian membuka pintu, ia bisa merasakan tatapan Lan Wangji yang tertuju kepadanya.

Sadar bahwa Lan Wangji memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya dan berniat untuk pergi tidur, Wei Wuxian hanya bisa berdecak kecil.

Setelah Wei Wuxian mengeringkan dan menyisir rambutnya, ia pun berjalan menuju ranjang Lan Wangji. Yang mana hal itu sekaligus membuat kekasihnya tersebut sedikit terkejut.

Pasalnya, kamar mereka mempunyai dua ranjang. Tapi, ketimbang memakai ranjang yang lain untuk merebahkan diri. Wei Wuxian justru memilih untuk berbaring di samping Lan Wangji dan membuat kekasihnya tersebut otomatis memberikan sedikit ruang untuknya.

Menghiraukan tatapan Lan Wangji yang diterimanya, Wei Wuxian dengan segera merubah posisi berbaringnya sehingga kini ia lebih mudah untuk memeluk Lan Wangji.

Nampaknya, Wei Wuxian tidak perlu meminta kepada Lan Wangji untuk membalas pelukannya karena detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya tertarik.

Lan Wangji telah membalas pelukannya, dengan begitu erat sehingga Wei Wuxian sedikit kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"Lan Zhan, ah, Lan Zhan... kalau kau memelukku seperti ini, mungkin aku akan kehilangan napas detik ini juga," ucap Wei Wuxian.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Lan Wangji pun sedikit meregangkan pelukannya.

"Maaf," lirih Lan Wangji seketika.

Mendengarnya, Wei Wuxian kembali mendengus geli. Dengan kedua tangannya, kini Wei Wuxian menangkup wajah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau sama seperti A-Yuan," decak Wei Wuxian. Ia pun tersenyum tipis setelahnya. "Aku tahu kau tengah menahan emosimu."

Lan Wangji sama sekali tidak mengelak ucapan Wei Wuxian dan justru membiarkan Wei Wuxian meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau merasa seperti ini. Dan aku ingin mengatakan, kalau kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ah, Ayolah... Kau tidak mungkin berpikir kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu, bukan?" tanya Wei Wuxian sembari menarik dua sudut bibir Lan Wangji dan seakan berusaha membuat pemuda tersebut untuk tersenyum.

Wei Wuxian kemudian menutup mulutnya sendiri setelah sedikit berseru ketika menyadari sesuatu. Hal itu lantas membuat Lan Wangji menatapnya dengan heran.

"Lan Zhan, kau..." Wei Wuxian sedikit mengambil jeda, tatapannya sedikit horor, "Kau tidak berniat meninggalkanku karena hal ini, bukan?"

Ucapan tersebut membuat Lan Wangji menghela napas.

"Berhenti bergerak," sahutnya seketika. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wei Wuxian dan menariknya agar tidak menutupi mulut kekasihnya itu lagi.

Wei Wuxian menggumam 'mmm' panjang seperti sedang merajuk. "Baiklah aku akan berhenti bergerak."

Lan Wangji mengerenyit, kemudian satu tangannya bergerak menahan pinggul Wei Wuxian yang sejak tadi berusaha melakukan sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Wei Ying."

"Woops, maaf. Pinggulku memang kadang sulit untuk 'ku kendalikan setiap aku bersamamu," balas Wei Wuxian seketika tanpa nada bersalah sedikit pun.

Lan Wangji, untuk yang kesekian kalinya menghela napas, sebelum kemudian menarik kembali tubuh kekasihnya tersebut. Dan menyapu seringai kecil yang berada di bibir Wei Wuxian, dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Wei Wuxian sedikit melenguh kala Lan Wangji mengigit bibir bawahnya. Namun, hal tersebut tidak menghentikan dirinya untuk merangkulkan lengannya pada leher kekasihnya tersebut dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tidak berangsur lama, keduanya telah menanggalkan pakaian bawah mereka. Dan Wei Wuxian berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak kembali mendesah saat satu tangan Lan Wangji semakin mengerjai miliknya di bawah sana dengan sangat cepat.

"Mmh," Wei Wuxian mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, meredam erangan yang nyaris keluar dari mulutnya. Satu tangannya sendiri tengah sibuk membalas perlakuan Lan Wangji dengan cara melakukan hal yang sama kepada milik kekasihnya tersebut. Namun, dengan tempo yang diberikan Lan Wangji kepadanya, Wei Wuxian sedikit kewalahan untuk menyamakan kedudukan.

Merasakan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi di bagian bawahnya, membuat Wei Wuxian secara tak sadar menarik kakinya dan menutup kedua pahanya. Menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal, termasuk menghentikan Lan Wangji sedikitpun, Wei Wuxian pada akhirnya membiarkan Lan Wangji memegang kendali.

Bagaimana bisa Lan Wangji mengerjainya seperti ini hanya dalam hitungan minggu?! Apa ini masih tergolong insting? Atau Lan Wangji justru-

Pikiran Wei Wuxian terpotong kala ia merasakan sesuatu berkumpul di dalam perutnya, seperti ingin keluar dan membebaskan diri. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Lan Wangji telah menutup bagian ujung miliknya. Menghalanginya untuk merasakan kebebasan tersebut.

Kedua mata Wei Wuxian melebar seketika dan ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mencengkeram kerah baju kekasihnya tersebut.

"Lan Zh-!" Napas Wei Wuxian tersengal, sehingga apa yang ingin diucapkannya pun hanya terdengar seperti rintihan pelan.

Mungkin seharusnya mereka melakukan hal ini di tempat lain sehingga ia bisa berteriak dengan leluasa tanpa harus memikirkan keadaan sekitar, pikir Wei Wuxian.

Namun, lagi, pemikiran tersebut pun terhenti ketika Lan Wangji kembali menggerakkan tangannya dengan tempo yang serupa, seperti sebelumnya.

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk tidak mendelik kearah kekasihnya tersebut. Tapi, ketimbang mengurangi ataupun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, Lan Wangji justru tersenyum tipis, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengecup kening Wei Wuxian.

_Ah! Seharusnya aku tidak menggodanya!_

Satu tangan Wei Wuxian masih mencengkeram baju Lan Wangji, sementara yang satunya lagi kini ia letakkan di atas lengan Lan Wangji yang sejak tadi tengah sibuk mengerjainya miliknya.

Sesekali, Wei Wuxian juga mencengkeram tangan tersebut disetiap kali ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan tertentu. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikannya.

"Lan Zhan...Lan Zhan..." Napas Wei Wuxian terdengar berat, "Kali ini... kali ini biarkan aku keluar... karena kalau tidak... aku mungkin akan mati saat ini juga!"

Lan Wangji kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dan Wei Wuxian dengan cekatan membalas perlakuan kekasihnya tersebut dengan membiarkan lidah Lan Wangji memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Kedua indera perasa mereka saling bergulat satu sama lain. Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk tidak melenguh ketika Lan Wangji menyesap miliknya. Sementara pinggulnya sendiri kini bergerak, mengikuti irama tempo pergerakan tangan Lan Wangji.

Satu tangan milik Wei Wuxian yang sempat mencengkeram lengan Lan Wangji pun kini berpindah, seakan menuntun, dan meminta kekasihnya tersebut untuk tetap bergerak.

"Ngh..." Wei Wuxian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dengan tiba-tiba, yang sekaligus memisahkan bibirnya dan bibir Lan Wangji. "L-Lan... Zhan..."

Mendengar hal tersebut agaknya membuat Lan Wangji mengerti. Karena detik berikutnya ia semakin mempercepat tempo pergerakan tangannya.

Kedua kaki Wei Wuxian bergetar hebat kala dirinya mencapai klimaks. Cairan yang berhasil keluar dari miliknya tergolong cukup banyak, mungkin karena sejak tadi Lan Wangji terus menghalanginya.

Wei Wuxian pun mengatur napasnya. Tangannya baru saja akan bergerak untuk membalas 'kebaikan' Lan Wangji, namun Lan Wangji menghentikannya saat itu juga.

"Kau butuh istirahat," ucapnya.

Rasa kantuk yang menyelimuti Wei Wuxian saat ini, membuat apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya tersebut seperti sebuah ilusi. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat Wei Wuxian berhenti berkata, "Tapi, kau belum-"

Lan Wangji mengecup kening Wei Wuxian dengan lembut, memotong ucapan kekasihnya itu sekaligus.

"Tidurlah," tambah Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa lagi setelah itu karena ia sudah terlanjur terlelap ke dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Paginya mereka harus berpamitan dan kembali ke Gusu Academy.

Beruntung bagi keduanya karena mereka membawa baju ganti di tas mereka sehingga apa yang Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji lakukan tadi malam, sama sekali tidak mengotori seragam mereka.

Wei Wuxian sendiri tahu, bahwa Lan Wangji tidak langsung terlelap setelahnya. Hal tersebut disadarinya ketika ia sama sekali tidak melihat hasil bukti dari 'perbuatan' mereka setelah ia terbangun.

Tidak aneh jika Lan Wangji benar-benar membersihkan tubuh Wei Wuxian dengan tissue atau sesuatu yang lain.

Namun, bukan itu lah yang menjadi masalah Wei Wuxian sekarang. Melainkan, dirinya yang tidak terbiasa bangun terlalu pagi, dan kini diharuskan untuk menaiki bus menuju ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak disukainya. Yaitu sekolah.

Lan Wangji nampaknya menyadari hal tersebut, karena detik berikutnya kepala Wei Wuxian sudah disandarkan ke salah satu bahunya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita sampai."

Wei Wuxian yang mendengar hal tersebut tidak lah sungkan, dan justru mengangguk pelan. Membuat dirinya semakin nyaman dengan bersandar pada tubuh Lan Wangji.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang Wei Wuxian sadari adalah, jarak antara Gusu Academy dan Panti Asuhan tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Karena saat mereka tiba, mereka benar-benar sudah tidak bisa masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa gerbang sekolah juga ditutup-di hari dimana festival akan berlangsung?!

"Mereka akan membukanya kembali pukul 3 sore nanti," Lan Wangji tiba-tiba saja membuka suara dan hal tersebut lantas membuat Wei Wuxian terkejut.

"Haaaah? Kau serius?"

"Mn."

Wei Wuxian terdiam sejenak. Tentu saja seharusnya ia tidak meragukan Lan Wangji. Bagaimanapun dia itu ketua osis! Jelas saja ia tahu segalanya. Dan memang festival baru akan dibuka sore nanti sampai malam. Tentu saja masuk akal jika mereka tidak akan membuka gerbang sampai waktu itu tiba.

"Er... Lan Zhan... aku tidak peduli dengan diriku sendiri jika tidak masuk hari ini. Tapi, kau 'kan ketua osis. Bukankah kau-"

"Hanya satu kali ini," Lan Wangji memotong ucapannya. Kemudian tangannya pun menarik Wei Wuxian untuk menjauh dari gerbang sekolah mereka.

Eh?

EH? Apakah Lan Wangji berniat untuk membolos sekolah dan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua osis?!

Wei Wuxian tidak percaya ini. Bagaimana bisa Lan Wangji memilih untuk absen dari sekolah-

Ah...

Semua pertanyaan yang berada di dalam otak Wei Wuxian pun seakan terhenti kala dirinya dan Lan Wangji kini berdiri menghadap sesuatu yang... sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Lan Zhan..." Wei Wuxian sedikit mengambil jeda. "Kau... ingin aku mengajarimu cara memanjat tembok sekolah kita?"

Lan Wangji tidak menjawab. Namun, tatapan yang diberikan pemuda tersebut kepadanya tidaklah bisa dikatakan bahwa ia sedang main-main kali ini.

"Ah, baiklah-baiklah," Wei Wuxian tertawa kikuk sebelum memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah tembok di depannya. "Bagaimanapun kau itu ketua osis. Jadi sudah sewajarnya jika kau berada di sekolah setiap saat. Baiklah! pertama-tama kau harus meletakkan satu tanganmu seperti ini. Kemudian ujung kakimu-"

Belum sempat Wei Wuxian menyelesaikan ucapannya, Lan Wangji sudah terlebih dahulu memanjat tembok pembatas sekolah mereka dengan sangat cepat. Dan kini laki-laki itu sudah berada di sisi tembok sebelahnya.

Wei Wuxian terdiam sejenak. Entah karena takjub atau merasa kebingungan.

Sejak kapan Lan Wangji mahir memanjat tembok?!

"Wei Ying. Lempar tasmu kemari."

Ucapan Lan Wangji lantas menyadarkan Wei Wuxian dari lamunan dan rasa terkejutnya.

Wei Wuxian tanpa pikir panjang menuruti perintah kekasihnya tersebut. Kemudian, selang beberapa detik, ia pun ikut memanjat tembok di depannya.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sampai pada bagian atas tembok tersebut dan mendapati tidak hanya Lan Wangji yang tengah menunggunya. Melainkan, Lan Xichen pun ada disana!

"Erk..." Wei Wuxian sedikit terbujur kaku dan ragu untuk turun dari tembok tersebut.

Selama ini, ia berani memanjat tembok karena hanya Lan Wangji lah yang akan memergokinya. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa suatu saat nanti, Lan Xichen juga akan memergokinya seperti sekarang ini.

"Um... Xichen Laoshi... aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mengajarinya untuk melanggar peraturan," ucap Wei Wuxian seketika.

_Bagaimana Lan Zhan bisa terlihat begitu santai saat ini?!_ Batinnya berteriak. _Kalau saja aku tahu Lan Xichen sedang berada di area ini mungkin aku lebih memilih mendobrak pagar ketimbang memanjat seperti ini. _

Ya, meskipun keduanya sama-sama melanggar peraturan sekolah.

"Turunlah," Lan Xichen membuka suara. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Wei Wuxian kembali tertegun. Namun, pada akhirnya, ia pun menuruti perintah gurunya tersebut.

Wei Wuxian yakin bahwa di dunia ini, sebuah senyuman dapat dikategorikan oleh beberapa golongan. Dan ia juga bisa membedakan mana senyuman palsu atau dibuat-buat dan mana senyuman yang memang berasal dari lubuk hati.

Karena itulah, ia bisa dengan mudah menangkap arti dari senyuman Xue Yang yang diberikan kepadanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Namun, berbeda dengan Lan Xichen.

Senyum yang diberikan Lan Xichen kepada setiap orang, terlebih kepadanya saat ini, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah senyum yang berasal dari lubuk hati dan tidak dipaksakan sama sekali!

Hal tersebut lah yang juga membuat Wei Wuxian tidak lagi merasa takut dan memutuskan untuk turun dari tembok yang baru saja dipanjatnya tadi.

_Ah... mungkin ini juga yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa Nie Mingjue bisa menyukai Lan Xichen. Tidak salah lagi._

Wei Wuxian sedikit melirik kearah Lan Wangji dan menerka-nerka bagaimana jika kekasihnya tersebut lebih sering tersenyum seperti Lan Xichen. Namun, Wei Wuxian langsung buru-buru menghapus bayangan yang sempat masuk ke otaknya. Sadar betul jika Lan Wangji seperti itu, maka hal tersebut sangatlah tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungnya sendiri.

"Wangji, kau sudah ditunggu di ruang osis."

Ucapan Lan Xichen kembali menyadarkan Wei Wuxian. Kedua bola mata Wei Wuxian pun sedikit melebar ketika Lan Wangji menyodorkan tasnya.

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekehan pelannya saat tangan Lan Wangji beralih mengalungkan tas salempang tersebut kepadanya. Wei Wuxian juga bisa melihat Lan Xichen yang tersenyum sekilas kearah mereka, sebelum kemudian membalikkan badan dan berpura-pura mengunci pandangannya pada hal lain.

Sikap Lan Xichen tersebut tentu sedikit membuat Wei Wuxian bingung. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, Wei Wuxian dapat merasakan sebuah tarikan yang cukup kuat dan entah bagaimana kini dirinya sudah berada dipelukan Lan Wangji.

"Lan Zhan," bisik Wei Wuxian tiba-tiba. Setelah itu ia pun dapat merasakan pelukan Lan Wangji semakin mengerat di tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi, wajah Lan Wangji yang kini terbenam di lekuk lehernya, membuat Wei Wuxian seakan mengerti pesan apa yang ingin disampaikan pemuda tersebut kepadanya.

Wei Wuxian mendengus geli, bagaimana bisa Lan Wangji menjawab pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan tadi malam dengan cara seperti ini? Terlebih di depan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Apa itu artinya Lan Wangji benar-benar tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya?

Meski Wei Wuxian tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dengan perasaan hangat yang kini menjalar di wajahnya, kedua tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan kekasihnya tersebut dengan sama eratnya.

Sebuah deheman pelan, lagi, menyadarkan Wei Wuxian kembali. Dan tentu saja juga menyadarkan Lan Wangji. Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri 'aksi' mereka.

"Wangji, ayo," ucap Lan Xichen.

Lan Wangji menggumam kata 'Mn' merespon ucapan kakaknya.

"Sampai nanti," ucap Lan Wangji pada Wei Wuxian. Suaranya sedikit terdengar berat.

Wei Wuxian melihat Lan Wangji membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh darinya.

Dari kejauhan, Wei Wuxian masih dapat menangkap ujung telinga kekasihnya tersebut yang memerah.

Dan Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk tidak mendengus geli, sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Setibanya di ruang kelas, Wei Wuxian pun menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak membolos. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau menginjakkan kakinya ke kelas, bisa berakhir dengan dirinya yang kini terbalut oleh sebuah kostum China kuno.

"Karena kau terlambat, maka kau lah yang harus memakai kostum ini!"

Beberapa murid perempuan yang mengerubungi Wei Wuxian saat ini saling terkekeh pelan. Wei Wuxian hanya bisa menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia juga bisa merasakan tatapan mata Jiang Cheng yang melihat kearahnya dari jauh dengan tatapan sinis dan mengejek sekaligus. Seakan puas dengan 'hukuman' yang tengah diterima Wei Wuxian.

Di satu sisi, Wei Wuxian membiarkan seseorang bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Melepaskan rambut panjangnya tersebut dari kunciran awalnya dan menatanya dengan style yang berbeda.

Wei Wuxian tahu dengan jelas karakter seperti apa yang para murid perempuan tersebut coba proyeksikan kepada dirinya. Dengan outfit dalam yang mayoritas berwarna hitam, serta jubah luar besar berwarna abu-abu yang juga dihias dengan ornamen warna merah. Dan tidak ketinggalan sebuah suling yang kini tergenggam di tangannya, meyakinkan Wei Wuxian kalau teman-temannya tersebut menginginkan dirinya untuk bercosplay sebagai pemeran utama dari serial horor TV yang berjudul The Yiling.

Meski nyatanya Wei Wuxian sendiri tidak menonton acara tersebut. Tapi melihat bagaimana antusiasme teman-teman sekelasnya setiap kali episode baru dari acara tersebut keluar, tidaklah aneh jika Wei Wuxian bisa mengetahui bagaimana sosok sang pemeran utama.

Salah satu dari teman sekelasnya seketika menyodorkan sebuah kaca di hadapan Wei Wuxian. Dan hal tersebut otomatis membuat Wei Wuxian mengamati style rambut yang dimilikinya saat ini.

"Heh, tidak buruk juga," ucap Wei Wuxian.

Ia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan seketika membuat para murid perempuan yang mengerubunginya berseru senang.

"Tidak 'ku sangka kalau postur tubuhmu sangat cocok untuk bercosplay sebagai Yiling Laozu!"

"Benar! benar! Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ambil foto terlebih dahulu?"

"Tunggu, aku mau foto berdua dulu!"

Wei Wuxian yang lupa akan keluhannya sendiri ketika dipaksa untuk mengenakan kostum tersebut pun akhirnya ikut menikmati antusiasme teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Tapi, pertama-tama ayo ambil foto beramai-ramai terlebih dahulu!" Seru Wei Wuxian dengan wajah ceria. "Jiang Cheng! Kau ingin ikut, tidak? Jangan sampai menyesal karena aku tidak akan berdandan seperti ini lagi dilain waktu! Haha."

Mengacuhkan tatapan 'mati saja kau' yang diberikan Jiang Cheng kepadanya, kedua lengan Wei Wuxian dengan segera bergerak dan mengisyaratkan para murid perempuan tersebut untuk berkumpul di samping kanan kirinya.

Beberapa dari mereka nampak sibuk menggeser bangku serta meja di sekitarnya untuk memudahkan mereka mengambil foto. Namun, ketika seseorang dengan tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, pergerakan mereka pun terhenti dengan seketika.

Wei Wuxian yang menyadari hal tersebut pun membalikkan badan. Mendapati Lan Wangji yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk ditebak.

Wei Wuxian tahu jika kekasihnya tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan penampilannya saat ini. Tapi, hal itu tidak menghentikan Wei Wuxian untuk menyeringai kecil. Dan tentu saja membuat Lan Wangji menghindari tatapannya dengan seketika.

Lan Wangji pun berjalan menuju papan tulis di depannya. Dalam diam ia menempelkan sebuah kertas pengumuman. Barulah setelah ia selesai dan mengambil beberapa jarak dari papan tulis tersebut, teman-teman sekelasnya langsung mengerubungi kertas pengumuman itu.

"Whoa! Aku tidak percaya Gusu Academy benar-benar mengundang mereka untuk mengisi acara ini."

"Tidak heran jika mereka tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk ke ruang auditorium. Jadi mereka menyiapkan kejutan disana?"

"Ah! Aku tidak sabar!"

"Oh, dan kita pasti akan menang kontes kali ini karena kita punya Wei Wuxian!"

"Huh? Ngomong-ngomong kemana anak itu pergi?"

"Ah! Kau benar! Gezz, kita bahkan belum sempat berfoto!"

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian mengambil langkah maju sekali lagi dan membuat kekasihnya tersudut di dalam salah satu ruangan yang kebetulan tidak sedang terpakai, dan juga dengan pencahayaan yang mati.

Tentu, awalnya Wei Wuxian ingin membiarkan Lan Wangji kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua osis. Namun, entah bagaimana, aura usilnya tersebut seketika muncul kala Lan Wangji pergi meninggalkan kelas begitu saja tanpa melihat ke arahnya sekalipun.

Karena itu, ia pun mengikuti Lan Wangji dari belakang. Sebelum pada akhirnya menarik Lan Wangji secara paksa ke dalam salah satu ruangan dan memojokkan kekasihnya tersebut. Mengunci tubuh Lan Wangji dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Wei Wuxian kembali menyeringai kecil kala Lan Wangji menghela napas sejenak dan membalikkan keadaan sehingga kini Wei Wuxian lah yang terpojok dan terapit oleh dinding dibelakangnya serta tubuh Lan Wangji.

Keduanya seakan acuh pada lembaran-lembaran kertas pengumuman yang kini tercecer di lantai.

Lan Wangji tidak berkata apa-apa saat Wei Wuxian dengan sigap mengalungkan kedua tangan pada lehernya. Dan ketika pemuda tersebut menarik tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekat.

"Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau bisa membuatku seperti ini," Wei Wuxian membuka suara. Cukup pelan, namun terdengar jelas oleh indera pendengaran Lan Wangji.

"Seperti ini?" Lan Wangji bertanya seketika. Napasnya terdengar sedikit berat.

Wei Wuxian juga dapat merasakan kedua lengan Lan Wangji yang kini bergerak memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Hal itu entah bagaimana membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Hmm..." Wei Wuxian sedikit bergumam sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan sangat ketergantungan pada seorang Lan."

Dahi Lan Wangji sedikit berkerut, "Apa itu sesuatu yang buruk?"

Wei Wuxian berdecak kecil, "Sangat. _Sangat buruk_, Lan Zhan," ia sedikit memainkan jemarinya pada rambut kekasihnya, "Aku bahkan ingin sekali memonopoli waktumu. Hmm.. atau mungkin mengurungmu disuatu tempat sehingga aku bisa melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepadamu," ia terkekeh pelan kemudian.

Lan Wangji dengan perlahan membenamkan wajahnya pada salah salah satu bahu Wei Wuxian, sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi.

"Aku juga..." Lan Wangji menggumam, hembusan napasnya terasa hangat di sekitar leher Wei Wuxian. "Aku ingin memonopoli Wei Ying."

Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan perasaan hangat yang seketika menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Dan juga detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

Wei Wuxian berbisik pelan di telinga kekasihnya tersebut dengan nada bercanda, "Apa Lan Wangji juga ingin mengunciku di suatu tempat dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadapku?"

Dan Lan Wangji pun mengigit bahunya saat itu juga, membuat Wei Wuxian mengaduh seketika.

"Agh!" Wei Wuxian dengan segera menangkup wajah Lan Wangji dan memberi jarak diantara mereka berdua. "Aiyo, Lan Zhan. Kau benar-benar menginginkannya, huh?"

Lan Wangji tidak menjawab, namun rona merah yang terlihat samar dan menghias di telinga kekasihnya tersebut seakan mengiyakan pertanyaan Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian menganggap dirinya sendiri sudah gila karena ia sangat menyukai reaksi yang ditunjukkan Lan Wangji kepadanya saat ini. Ia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu hanya bereaksi seperti ini ketika bersamanya. Dan fakta kalau hanya dirinyalah yang dapat membuat Lan Wangji seperti itu, benar-benar membuat Wei Wuxian senang bukan main.

"Cium aku," ucap Wei Wuxian tiba-tiba.

Lan Wangji terlihat sedikit ragu ketika mendengarnya. Hal itu jelas sekali karena ia tidak punya banyak waktu dan harus kembali menempelkan kertas-kertas pengumuman itu ke kelas yang lain.

Wei Wuxian berdecak pelan, "Kau hanya perlu menciumku selama tiga detik. Dan setelah itu kau boleh pergi melanjutkan tugasmu."

Lan Wangji tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Wei Wuxian hanyalah omong kosong. Karena Wei Wuxian sendiri tahu jika Lan Wangji selalu menciumnya dengan durasi yang cukup lama. Dan mereka tidak mungkin berhenti hanya dalam tiga detik.

Bagaimanapun, Lan Wangji tetap mengabulkan permintaan Wei Wuxian. Dan mencium pemuda tersebut seperti yang diperintahkan.

Tiga detik, seperti ucapan Wei Wuxian.

Namun tiga detik itu telah berlalu sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan kini keduanya masih sibuk terhadap satu sama lain.

Wei Wuxian melenguh sekali lagi kala Lan Wangji mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan menyesapnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Sementara jemari-jemari tangan Wei Wuxian sendiri sibuk meremas surai hitam milik kekasihnya.

Wei Wuxian dapat merasakan satu tangan Lan Wangji yang menahan tengkuknya, menghalanginya untuk mengambil jarak. Ia juga dapat merasakan bagaimana lidah kekasihnya tersebut menyapu rongga mulutnya, menari dengan lidahnya sendiri. Dan membuat Wei Wuxian sedikit kewalahan.

Namun hal tersebut sama sekali tak menghentikan Wei Wuxian untuk tertawa pelan disela-sela ciuman mereka serta ketika Wei Wuxian berhasil menjauhkan diri dan mengambil jarak.

Entah bagaimana caranya, dan entah sejak kapan, tapi jubah luar dari kostum yang dikenakan Wei Wuxian telah tergeletak secara sembarang di lantai, menutupi sebagian kertas-kertas pengumuman di bawahnya. Sementara tubuh Wei Wuxian masih berpangku pada kedua kaki Lan Wangji. Jarak diantara keduanya tak bersisa sama sekali.

Lan Wangji sendiri tengah bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya. Tubuhnya seakan ikut terkunci oleh kedua kaki Wei Wuxian.

"Tiga detik, Lan Zhan," Wei Wuxian menyeringai kecil. Kening keduanya saling bersentuhan dan napas mereka saling beradu sama lain.

Lan Wangji sedikit menggeram saat mendengarnya, sebelum kembali memagut bibir Wei Wuxian dalam sebuah ciuman yang panas. Dan berhasil mendapat sebuah desahan sebagai responnya.

Kedua tangan Wei Wuxian menangkup wajah kekasihnya, dan membalas ciuman pemuda tersebut dengan sama panasnya. Lidahnya sendiri sedikit menggoda bibir bawah milik Lan Wangji dengan cara menyapukannya sekilas. Sebelum akhirnya membiarkan kekasihnya tersebut untuk menghisapnya.

Sadar jika Lan Wangji berniat untuk membuka kaitan kain merah yang mengikat bagian pinggangnya, Wei Wuxian dengan susah payah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak." Wei Wuxian mendengus geli, tangannya menghentikan pergerakan Lan Wangji, "Mereka akan membunuhku kalau tahu aku menghancurkan hasil kerja payah mereka."

Lan Wangji mendengus kecil dan mengistirahatkan keningnya pada dada Wei Wuxian seketika. Napasnya masih terdengar sedikit berat dan semburat merah masih menghias di kedua telinganya.

Melihatnya, Wei Wuxian berdecak kecil. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya setelah itu. Kemudian kedua tangannya pun bergerak memeluk kepala sang kekasih dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak seharusnya menggodamu, bukan?" ucap Wei Wuxian.

"Mn," gumam Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian baru saja ingin membuka suara kembali namun sebuah getaran yang terasa di kakinya menghentikan niatnya.

Lan Wangji dengan segera menjauhkan diri dan mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

Sebuah pesan terpampang di layar ponsel Lan Wangji. Dan pesan tersebut tidak lain tidak bukan adalah pesan dari Lan Xichen yang menanyakan keberadaan Lan Wangji saat ini.

Seketika Wei Wuxian sedikit merasa bersalah. Namun hal tersebut sama sekali tidak menghentikan kekehan pelannya mengetahui bahwa Lan Wangji mau meninggalkan tugasnya beberapa menit hanya untuk mencumbunya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Wei Wuxian memutuskan untuk singgah dari tempat ternyamannya dan membantu Lan Wangji untuk ikut berdiri.

Wei Wuxian sedikit menunduk untuk mengambil kacamata milik kekasihnya yang sempat ditanggalkannya ketika ia mencium kekasihnya tadi. Terlalu menghalangi, pikirnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Setelah memberikan kacamata tersebut, Wei Wuxian pun memakai kembali jubah luar bagian dari kostumnya. Dan juga suling hitam yang sempat di acuhkannya.

Kemudian, barulah dirinya ikut membantu Lan Wangji merapihkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di bawah.

Melihat rambut kekasihnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya tadi, jemari Wei Wuxian pun bergerak menyisir surai hitam Lan Wangji, menatanya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Sadar jika kekasihnya masih terfokus dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya, Wei Wuxian kembali tersenyum tipis. Sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, lagi.

"Lan Zhan."

"Mn?" sang pemilik nama yang juga kini tengah menekukkan satu lututnya itu pun menoleh.

Wei Wuxian kembali menangkup wajah pemuda tersebut dengan tiba-tiba dan memberikan sebuah ciuman kejutan di bibir.

"Mmmuah!"

Wei Wuxian menyengir setelah memberikan hadiah tersebut. Sementara Lan Wangji...

Tubuhnya seakan membeku ditempat.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian mendengus geli ketika mengingat bagaimana reaksi Lan Wangji tadi.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk berpisah dan kembali menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing. Lan Wangji kembali mendatangi tiap-tiap kelas, sementara Wei Wuxian kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pandangan Wei Wuxian menangkap beberapa murid yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Murid-murid tersebut nampak sedikit terkejut ketika melihat dirinya dan terlihat seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu setelahnya.

Namun, Wei Wuxian tidak bodoh. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa apa yang berusaha mereka sembunyikan tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ponsel mereka.

Karena itu pun, Wei Wuxian mempercepat laju langkahnya, menyadari jika 'orang itu' tengah melancarkan aksinya.

Wei Wuxian tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut. Namun satu hal yang pasti, Xue Yang adalah satu-satunya orang yang muncul dipikirannya saat ini.

Wei Wuxian menghentikan langkah kakinya seketika, saat ekor matanya mendapati sosok yang sangat tidak asing baginya, yang juga kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

Sosok tersebut menunjukkan sebuah tanda 'Ok' dengan dua jemarinya pada seseorang yang baru saja menuruni anak tangga.

Sosok tersebut, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sosok yang ia kejar saat itu. Dengan sepuntung rokok di tangannya. Ya, tidak salah lagi.

Wei Wuxian ingat hoodie yang di pakai pemuda tersebut. Dan entah bagaimana, Wei Wuxian seakan mengkonfirmasi tinggi badan dari pemuda yang dikejarnya saat itu dengan pemuda di depannya kini.

"Xue Yang," panggil Wei Wuxian.

Pemuda yang merasa terpanggil tersebut membalikkan badannya seketika. Tatapan terkejut nampak dengan sangat jelas terpampang di wajah pemuda itu ketika mendapati Wei Wuxian kini berdiri di depannya.

"Kau!" Wei Wuxian tak kalah terkejut saat pemuda tersebut berbalik menghadapnya.

Dan sebelum sempat Wei Wuxian meneriakan kata 'bedebah', pemuda itu pun bergegas menuruni anak tangga, melarikan diri dari Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian tidak tinggal diam. Ia pun berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan mengejar pemuda tersebut.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Su She lolos dari kejarannya kali ini.

.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Wei Wuxian mengumpat. Entah pada siapa.

Entah pada orang yang tengah dikejarnya.

Atau kepada dirinya sendiri yang seakan kesulitan untuk berlari karena kostum yang tengah ia kenakan.

Kostumnya yang termasuk panjang itu memang menjadi kendala tersendiri. Namun hal tersebut tak juga menghentikan Wei Wuxian untuk menuruni anak tangga dan terus mengejar sang pelaku. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Su She.

Wei Wuxian sendiri merasa terkejut karena ternyata Su She lah orang yang pernah dipergokinya dan kabur begitu saja dari pengejarannya saat itu. Namun, meski ia sama sekali tak bisa menerka alasan seperti apa yang Su She miliki, Wei Wuxian sudah bersumpah jika ia tidak akan melepaskan Su She kali ini.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur dariku kali ini, hah?!" Wei Wuxian berseru, cukup kencang sehingga kata-katanya menggema di setiap dinding yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Banyak juga murid-murid yang melihat keduanya saling berkejaran. Tapi, tak ada satu pun yang berusaha menolongnya untuk menghentikan Su She.

Menyadari hal itu, Wei Wuxian merasa cukup kesal dan memutuskan untuk melepas jubah luar dari kostumnya tersebut.

Dan ketika Su She mencoba berbelok untuk yang kesekian kali ke anak tangga berikutnya. Wei Wuxian dengan cepat melempar jubah yang tengah dipegangnya itu kebawah dan membuat pandangan Su She tertutup karena kain jubah tersebut.

Detik berikutnya, Su She pun jatuh tergulir dari anak tangga yang ia coba turuni. Dan mendarat di koridor yang juga cukup ramai oleh murid-murid lainnya.

Sebagian dari mereka yang melihatnya berteriak karena kaget ketika mendapati seseorang terjatuh dari anak tangga, yang mana juga kini tengah terselimuti oleh sebuah kain besar berwarna abu-abu.

Wei Wuxian yang melihatnya tak lagi berpikir lama. Ia pun segera menuruni anak tangga dan menghampiri Su She. Ketika Su She berusaha untuk keluar dari kain yang menyelimutinya dan seakan ingin melarikan diri, Wei Wuxian dengan segera mengunci pemuda tersebut dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau meremehkanku?!" Tanya Wei Wuxian dengan lengan yang kini mengunci leher Su She.

Dahi Su She mengerenyit dan ia sedikit terbatuk akibat perbuatan Wei Wuxian. Murid-murid yang melihatnya tidak ada yang berani menghampiri maupun memisahkan. Hanya teriakan histeris yang justru semakin membuat bising dan keruh suasana.

Di satu sisi, Su She berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk keluar dari jeratan Wei Wuxian. Tangannya yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk menarik rambut panjang Wei Wuxian yang menjuntai dan menutupi wajahnya itu.

Wei Wuxian meringis kesakitan dan pertahanannya pun runtuh. Mungkin Jiang Cheng benar. Mungkin ia harus memotong rambutnya sendiri setelah ini!

Melihat Su She yang berhasil keluar dari jeratannya dan bersiap-siap untuk mengambil langkah kembali, membuat Wei Wuxian seketika melupakan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

Dengan cepat, Wei Wuxian mencari sesuatu di sekelilingnya. Dan hanya menemukan sebuah suling yang terselip diantara ikatan kain di pinggangnya.

Wei Wuxian dengan asal melempar suling tersebut kearah Su She yang tengah berlari menjauhinya. Dan beruntungnya ia, karena lemparan sulingnya tersebut mendarat tepat mengenai kepala Su She.

Haha! Wei Wuxian berseru di dalam hati.

Su She kembali terjatuh. Dengan tangannya yang kini memegang kepalanya sendiri.

Wei Wuxian hanya berharap pemuda tersebut tidak gegar otak. Mengingat suling yang baru dilemparnya tadi kini telah terbelah menjadi dua dan tergeletak di atas lantai koridor.

"Wei Wuxian!"

Wei Wuxian menoleh ke asalnya suara dan mendapati Jiang Cheng kini tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Wei Wuxian, apa yang-"

"Jiang Cheng! Cepat! Cepat tangkap orang itu!" Wei Wuxian memotong dan menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang ia maksud.

Jiang Cheng tanpa pikir panjang pun segera berlari ke arah Su She. Sementara Wei Wuxian mengumpat pelan dan sibuk mengusap kepalanya sendiri yang masih terasa berdenyut setelah Su She menarik rambutnya dengan sangat kencang.

Wei Wuxian sedikit bersyukur karena ia tidak terluka. Karena kalau tidak, dan kalau sampai Lan Wangji mengetahui hal tersebut, Wei Wuxian sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib Su She setelahnya.

Pandangan Wei Wuxian beralih kembali ke arah Su She... dan Jiang Cheng tentu saja.

Namun, yang membuat Wei Wuxian terkejut adalah bagaimana cara Jiang Cheng mengunci tubuh Su She agar pemuda tersebut tak lagi melarikan diri.

Dengan kedua tangan milik Su She yang tertahan di belakang dan terkunci oleh Jiang Cheng. Kepala Su She pun, kini terinjak oleh kaki sahabatnya tersebut.

_Apa Jiang Cheng sadar kalau yang dia injak itu kepala manusia?!_

Wei Wuxian menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kalau kau ingin membunuhnya, aku akan membantumu," ucap Jiang Cheng kemudian.

Wei Wuxian menyeringai lebar mendengarnya. Ha! Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Jiang Cheng memang benar-benar bisa ia andalkan.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak membunuh Su She.

Belum.

_Belum saatnya_, pikir Wei Wuxian.

Tapi mungkin kalau dalam waktu sepuluh detik pemuda tersebut masih tidak mau membeberkan semuanya, Wei Wuxian tidak berjanji kalau tangannya yang kini tengah mencengkeram bangku bisa ia tahan lebih lama lagi. Beruntung, karena Jiang Cheng kini menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Tepat beberapa menit yang lalu, keduanya memutuskan untuk membawa Su She ke dalam salah satu ruangan sekolah yang tidak terpakai. Keadaan Su She sendiri kini terkunci dengan tubuhnya yang terikat pada kursi yang tengah didudukinya.

Wei Wuxian tahu kalau Su She bisa saja dengan mudah melepaskan diri. Tapi, jika pemuda tersebut melakukannya pun akan percuma kalau Wei Wuxian dan Jiang Cheng masih berada di depannya.

Su She mendengus geli, seakan mengejek kelakuan Wei Wuxian yang seolah-olah menahan diri untuk tidak menghabisinya saat itu juga.

"Apa kau takut kalau Lan Wangji akan menerima konsekuensinya jika kau menghajarku? Apakah ini juga yang membuatmu takut untuk memanggilnya sekarang?"

Mendengar nama Lan Wangji keluar dari mulut Su She, membuat Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

Jiang Cheng sedikit mengerenyit mendengar respon Wei Wuxian. Sementara itu, Wei Wuxian melepaskan cengkramannya pada kursi di dekatnya dan kini sedikit berjongkok di depan Su She.

"Kau benar," Wei Wuxian mengakui. "Tapi kau juga perlu bersyukur karena aku tidak memanggil Lan Zhan saat ini juga. Karena jika tidak, bukan akulah penyebab ia akan menerima konsekuensi tersebut. Melainkan dia sendiri. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

Su She menggeram, "Lalu apa bedanya jika kau menghajarku dengan dia yang menghajarku. Bukankah dia akan sama-sama menanggung konsekuensinya?"

"Heeeh," Wei Wuxian menghela napas, kini ia kembali berdiri dan bersandar pada salah satu tepi meja yang tak jauh darinya. Kedua tangannya terlipat, "Karena itulah aku menahan diri untuk tidak menghajarmu saat ini juga, bukan? Dan berhentilah bersikap seolah kau terobsesi pada hubunganku dengan Lan Zhan. Kau sendiri belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Jadi jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Cepat katakan, apa kau punya dendam dengan Wei Wuxian?" Jiang Cheng pada akhirnya membuka suara. Pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tidaklah berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Bukankah orang seperti dia pasti akan dibenci semua orang?" Su She balik bertanya. Berbeda dari beberapa menit lalu yang seakan tak mau menjawab pertanyaan apapun. Nampaknya pemuda tersebut telah mencapai batasnya.

Wei Wuxian yang mendengar ucapan tersebut masih bisa bersikap tenang menanggapi, ia justru membalas, "Maksudmu karena aku selalu mendapat nilai bagus di setiap test? Karena itulah kalian menjebakku? Kenapa tidak menjebak orang lain yang peringkatnya lebih tinggi dariku?"

Su She mendelik ke arah Wei Wuxian, "Peringkat lebih tinggi katamu? Bukankah posisi itu sudah diduduki oleh Lan Wangji dan dirimu? Dan kau lah yang paling sombong diantara kalian berdua. Selalu memamerkan nilaimu pada teman-temanmu!"

"Ah? Benarkah?" Wei Wuxian memiringkan kepalanya, dagunya pun bertumpu pada tangannya. "Tapi, bukankah itu karena mereka yang bertanya tentang nilai-nilaiku? Aku hanya menjawab dengan jujur."

"Apa kau tidak melihat reaksi mereka saat kau memamerkan nilai-nilaimu itu?!"

Wei Wuxian mengerenyit, "Lalu kenapa sebagian dari mereka justru melihatku seakan aku ini Tuhan yang telah menolong mereka? Dan kenapa kau berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yang membenciku karena melakukan kecurangan? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Kau ingin dua kubu itu membenciku?"

Su She tertawa kecut, "Orang-orang yang menganggapmu seperti Tuhan, tentu adalah orang-orang yang baru ikut bergabung. Tapi, anggota yang telah lama bergabung tentu akan berpura-pura dan bertingkah seakan kau mencurangi mereka. Apa kau pikir ada yang mau mempertahankan orang sombong sepertimu di sekolah ini? Orang yang memujimu saat ini, nantinya juga akan berbalik menyerangmu. Terlebih dengan sikapmu yang semena-mana dan suka melanggar peraturan."

Wei Wuxian memijat keningnya kemudian. Seharusnya ia sudah memprediksi akan hal ini. Tentu ia tidak bisa mengelak ketika seseorang mengecap dirinya sebagai tukang pamer atau seseorang yang selalu melanggar peraturan. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau mayoritas murid Gusu Academy akan sepicik ini?

Namun, meski sebagian besar murid di kelasnya ataupun di kelas lain bergantung pada penjahat-penjahat sekolah seperti Su She, Wei Wuxian tahu kalau masih ada beberapa orang yang benar-benar berhasil mendapatkan prestasi mereka karena usaha mereka sendiri. Seperti Jiang Cheng mungkin? Atau Nie Huaisang? Atau Wen Ning?

Berbicara tentang Wen Ning, nampaknya orang yang memberitahu dia akan informasi tentang group chat tersebut bukanlah Su She. Tidak heran, setelah mendengar pengakuan Su She, Wei Wuxian yakin ada murid lain yang juga ikut mendistribusikan group chat tersebut. Dan mungkin bukan satu atau dua orang lain lagi.

Jika Wei Wuxian benar-benar menginginkan hal ini berakhir, menangkap orang-orang seperti Su She pun tidak akan habisnya. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menangkap dalang terbesar dari semua ini.

Wei Wuxian menghela napas panjang. Kalau boleh ia jujur, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah menghabiskan waktunya dengan Lan Wangji. Tapi, setiap kali ingatan Wei Wuxian terbangun dan menyadarkan Wei Wuxian dari permasalahan yang kini tengah menimpanya, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa begitu saja membuang rasa gelisahnya.

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama Xue Yang?" Jiang Cheng kembali bertanya, menyadarkan Wei Wuxian sekaligus dari lamunannya.

Tatapan mata Wei Wuxian tertuju kembali pada Su She dan raut wajahnya seakan berubah semakin serius. Wei Wuxian sendiri sangat penasaran akan hal ini, terlebih ketika perkiraannya tentang Xue Yang meleset jauh dari yang ia bayangkan. Pikirannya sendiri pun sampai sekarang masih mengatakan kalau Xue Yang juga ikut ambil bagian dari aksi ini. Dan yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah... bagaimana ia harus membuktikannya?

Wei Wuxian dan yang lain juga sudah mengkonfirmasi jika Xue Yang adalah seorang perokok dan juga seseorang dengan keahlian bermain _parkour_. Lalu, bagaimana bisa orang yang saat itu dikejarnya bukanlah Xue Yang melainkan Su She?

Tidak mungkin Wen Ning memberikan informasi palsu kepadanya. Karena jika hal seperti itu terjadi, maka Wei Wuxian sudah tidak tahu kepada siapa lagi ia harus percaya di dunia ini. Wen Ning sudah jelas tidak berkhianat. Dan Wei Wuxian berani bersumpah akan hal itu.

Wei Wuxian tertegun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Sadar jika Su She belum menjawab pertanyaan Jiang Cheng sama sekali, Wei Wuxian pun kembali membuka suara.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bermain parkour?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Wei Wuxian membuat baik Su She dan Jiang Cheng terheran seketika. Terlebih lagi Su She, dirinya seakan tidak menyangka jika Wei Wuxian akan mempertanyakan hal random seperti itu.

"Apa urusanmu menanyakan hal itu?" Su She balik bertanya.

Wei Wuxian sedikit tertawa mendengarnya, "Aku hanya takjub ketika melihat kau melompati pagar jeruji itu. Tapi melihat bagaimana kau menjawabku, walaupun aku tahu itu bukan sebuah jawaban, sepertinya kau memang mahir parkour."

Su She terdiam kembali. Sama sekali tak mengelak omongan Wei Wuxian. Dan hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Wei Wuxian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau dan Xue Yang adalah teman satu perkumpulan di luar Gusu Academy. Karena itu, kalian berdua mahir bermain parkour, bukan begitu?" sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di sudut bibir Wei Wuxian. "Dan berbeda dengan Xue Yang, kau tidak merokok. Karena kalau kau seorang perokok, kau pasti sudah terselimuti oleh aroma tembakau saat ini juga. Tapi, bukan cuma itu. Kami sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun di kantung celanamu, tidak juga menemukan sesuatu yang biasa digunakan para perokok untuk menghilangkan aroma tembakau di sekitar mereka. Xue Yang sendiri selalu membawa lollipop untuk menghilangkan kecanduannya terhadap rokok. Tapi kau? Kecuali kalau kau tidak aktif merokok, mungkin—"

Su She memotong, "Kalau kau merasa sudah mempunyai banyak bukti kenapa kau tidak tangkap saja dia? Apa untungnya membeberkan semuanya di depanku? Apa kau pikir kau bisa dengan gampang mendapatkan sesuatu dariku?," Su She menyeringai, "Kau pikir akan semudah itu menangkap Xue Yang?"

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya, "Ah..." ia menyeka sesuatu yang berhasil keluar dari salah satu sudut matanya, "Jiang Cheng, kau bisa matikan rekamanmu sekarang."

Jiang Cheng pun mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku celana miliknya. Dan mematikan rekaman suara yang sejak tadi ia nyalakan saat Wei Wuxian mulai menanyakan hal random kepada Su She.

Melihat hal tersebut, raut wajah Su She terlihat merah padam, "Kau!"

Wei Wuxian mendengus geli, "Padahal tadi aku hanya asal tebak dan bicara tanpa tahu pasti kebenarannya. Tapi, sepertinya kau pun membenarkan hal tersebut. Ah, Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak! Meskipun kau menolak untuk memberitahu passcode ponselmu. Namun, dengan begini, aku bisa memastikan kalau dugaanku terhadap Xue Yang tidaklah salah."

Jiang Cheng berdecak pelan, "Kau beruntung karena aku telah lama mengenalmu dan sadar akan trik kotormu dengan cepat."

Wei Wuxian menyengir ketika mendengarnya. Jelas sekali kalau kata-kata Jiang Cheng tadi ditujukan kepadanya. Ia pun membalas, "Ah, bagaimana aku mengatakannya... Jiang Cheng, kau memang selalu bisa 'ku andalkan."

"Wei Wuxian!"

Wei Wuxian mengerenyit ketika Su She berseru kepadanya, "Apa kau ingin memarahiku karena telah mengelabuimu? Bukankah kau yang seharusnya menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena kau terlalu gampang dikelabui?" tanyanya sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu banyak bicara lagi dan langsung membunuhnya saja," Jiang Cheng menimpali. Dan sebelum sempat Wei Wuxian mengiyakan dengan nada bercanda, seketika saja sebuah suara terdengar dari speaker yang terletak di dalam ruangan yang kini mereka singgahi. Suara dari speaker tersebut terdengar sedikit berat.

_"Perhatian bagi semua murid, harap semua meninggalkan kelas masing-masing dan berkumpul di ruang auditorium sekarang juga."_

Wei Wuxian dan Jiang Cheng saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Jelas sekali kalau waktu belum menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan festival belum akan dimulai sebelum waktu tiba.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian dan Jiang Cheng tiba di depan ruang auditorium yang kini telah dipadati oleh murid-murid lainnya.

Kondisi Su She sendiri masih terikat sepenuhnya dengan tali tambang. Dan ujung tali tersebut tentu saja digenggam oleh Jiang Cheng. Hal itu, seakan membuat Su She terlihat seperti seorang budak yang akan menjalani masa hukumannya.

Keduanya menghiraukan tatapan para murid yang terfokus kepada mereka dan semakin melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang auditorium. Namun, ketika pandangan Wei Wuxian menangkap sesuatu di depannya, langkah kakinya terhenti.

Kenapa orang-orang di depannya berusaha menahan Xue Yang?

Pertanyaan itu seketika terjawab saat kedua mata Wei Wuxian beralih pada layar yang terpampang di belakang sebuah podium.

Jiang Cheng yang sejak tadi mengikuti Wei Wuxian dari belakang pun terhenti dan berdiri tepat disamping Wei Wuxian kini, kedua pupil matanya tertuju pada hal yang sama seperti yang kini tengah dilihat Wei Wuxian.

Di layar tersebut kini, terpampang bukti atau lebih tepatnya video amatir yang memperlihatkan sosok Xue Yang dan Su She yang tengah melancarkan aksi mereka dengan mencuri soal-soal ujian sekolah. Kumpulan video tersebut juga membuktikan bahwa Xue Yang dan Su She telah lama bersekongkol. Bahkan kalau dilihat dari waktu yang terpampang di sudut video tersebut, jelas sekali kalau mereka diambil ketika Wei Wuxian sama sekali belum menjadi murid di Gusu Academy.

Entah kenapa, Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan tatapan Jiang Cheng yang beralih kepadanya. Namun, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak membuat pandangan Wei Wuxian meninggalkan layar di depannya.

Di salah satu video yang kini terputar, Xue Yang nampak menggunakan sebuah wig panjang. Banyak murid-murid yang terkejut melihatnya karena mereka menangkap maksud dan tujuan Xue Yang ketika memakai wig tersebut.

"Hah! Aku tidak menyangka ini!"

"Tidak heran dia memakainya. Dia pasti takut kalau identitasnya yang sebenarnya akan tersorot kamera CCTV."

"Kalau begini, bukankah itu berarti Wei Wuxian adalah kambing hitam?"

Wei Wuxian mendengus kecil dan kemudian menggelengkan kepala. Meski Wei Wuxian sendiri sejak lama sudah membayangkan sosok Xue Yang yang memakai wig panjang hanya untuk menjebaknya, ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Xue Yang terlihat begitu konyol ketika memakainya.

Terlebih lagi, yang memergokinya bukanlah sebuah CCTV, melainkan sebuah video amatir yang entah darimana datangnya. Jelas sekali, bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin mengakhiri tindakan Xue Yang dengan cara membeberkan semuanya.

Namun, entah kenapa, meski Wei Wuxian sendiri merasa terbantu akan hal ini. Pikirannya justru menerka-nerka identitas seseorang yang membongkar kedok Xue Yang dan selama ini memegang bukti-bukti tersebut. Kalau semua bukti yang tertera dilayar merupakan hasil video amatir, bukankah itu artinya sang pembongkar mengetahui hal seperti ini dari lama? Bukankah itu berarti orang tersebut menyaksikan aksi mereka secara langsung dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri karena itu ia memutuskan untuk merekam semuanya?

Sejujurnya, Wei Wuxian sendiri tidak yakin, apakah sang pembongkar itu berada sepenuhnya dipihaknya ataukah mereka mempunyai tujuannya sendiri. Bahkan, Wei Wuxian juga tidak yakin dengan orang-orang yang kini tengah menahan Xue Yang agar pemuda tersebut tidak lari. Ataupun orang-orang yang berseru dan ikut menjelekkan Xue Yang tadi. Apakah mereka termasuk orang-orang yang merasa dirugikan oleh perbuatan Xue Yang, ataukah mereka justru sedang bersandiwara seperti apa yang telah dilakukan Su She dan yang lainnya?

Menyadari bahwa hal tersebut semakin membuat kepalanya seakan mau pecah, Wei Wuxian pun memijat keningnya sendiri. Bukankah, dari awal dirinya memang bermaksud untuk mencari tahu sang pelaku yang menjebak dirinya?

Tapi, kenapa dirinya masih merasa gelisah walaupun kedok Xue Yang kini telah terbongkar?

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk tidak menoleh kearah Xue Yang dan mendapati pemuda tersebut kini juga tengah menatapnya.

Mereka saling terdiam satu sama lain. Namun pada akhirnya, Wei Wuxian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan layar.

Kali ini, apa yang diperlihatkan di depannya, merupakan kejadian awal yang membuat Wei Wuxian tersudutkan sebagai seorang pelaku.

Xue Yang nampak tengah menghisap rokok di tangannya dengan santai. Sementara itu, Su She seperti sibuk memeriksa sesuatu dari balik tembok.

Video tersebut juga secara tidak langsung menunjukkan kalau sang perekam tengah berada diantara lantai dua dan tiga, karena posisi kamera yang seakan menunduk ke bawah.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, Su She terlihat menghampiri Xue Yang dan nampak membisikkan sesuatu. Kemudian, Xue Yang pun memberikan rokok yang telah dipegangnya sejak tadi kepada Su She dan menepuk pundak Su She beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan lokasi tersebut dan meninggalkan Su She seorang diri disana.

Wei Wuxian sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi di menit selanjutnya. Karena saat itu, adalah saat dimana Wei Wuxian memasuki area jebakan mereka.

Dan disanalah video tersebut berakhir. Membuat semua murid yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut menjadi gaduh seketika. Ada yang berbisik tak percaya. Ada yang bertingkah seolah mereka telah menduga sejak awal.

Beberapa murid yang lain terkesan diam menanggapi apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Namun, tidak sedikit juga yang menyuarakan kekesalannya dan seakan mengasihani Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian memutuskan untuk menghampiri Xue Yang. Dan kedatangannya tersebut disambut dengan senyuman kecil yang terukir di salah satu sudut bibir pemuda di depannya.

"Aku yakin kau sendiri sudah tahu maksud dari semua ini," ucap Xue Yang saat Wei Wuxian kini berjarak tidak lebih dari satu meter di hadapannya. Sebuah seringai masih bertengger di bibir Xue Yang meski kedua tangannya tengah terkunci di belakang dan tubuhnya ditahan oleh murid-murid lain.

Wei Wuxian baru saja akan membuka suara, namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya kala mendengar seruan Nie Mingjue dari luar.

"Menyingkir dan beri aku jalan! Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?!"

Wei Wuxian menoleh dan membiarkan Nie Mingjue menghampirinya. Ia bisa melihat betapa terkejutnya sang guru olahraga ketika mendapati ada dua orang murid yang kini diperlakukan seperti tahanan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Nie Mingjue seketika.

"Kami menangkap pelaku sesungguhnya yang telah mencuri soal-soal ujian sekolah."

Nie Mingjue menatap kearah Xue Yang sekilas sebelum beralih ke Su She, "Lalu bagaimana dengan dia?"

Jiang Cheng membuka suara, "Dia juga ikut ambil bagian dalam aksi tersebut."

Wei Wuxian bisa menangkap tatapan lelah yang diberikan oleh Nie Mingjue ketika mendengar hal tersebut.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya," Nie Mingjue menghela napas. "Apa kalian punya bukti?"

"Kami semua melihatnya dengan mata kepala kami sendiri!"

"Benar! Benar! Seseorang menayangkan bukti-bukti tersebut di layar dan menunjukkan kalau dua orang ini bersekongkol untuk menjebak Wei Wuxian!"

"Minggir! Minggir!" teriak Nie Huaisang dari kejauhan, dirinya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menerobos murid-murid yang berdiri di depannya. "Kakak," ucapnya pelan ketika berhasil menghampiri dan mendapati Nie Mingjue ternyata juga berada disana.

"Huaisang, kalau kau tidak ada kepentingan lain lebih baik kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

Wei Wuxian sedikit mengerenyit ketika mendengarnya. Kedua matanya pun kemudian beralih pada sesuatu yang digenggam Nie Huaisang.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Wei Wuxian.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Nie Huaisang seakan tersadar akan tujuannya menerobos murid-murid yang lainnya tadi.

"Wei Wuxian, ini..." ia pun menunjukkan sebuah ponsel yang telah hancur, "Seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia melihat Xue Yang menghancurkan ponsel ini dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah."

Wei Wuxian kembali menatap Xue Yang. Sementara itu, Xue Yang hanya bisa mendengus geli menerima tatapan itu.

"Kalau kau berniat untuk membongkar semuanya, berusahalah sekeras yang kau bisa," ucap Xue Yang.

"A-aku rasa aku bisa membantumu," timpal Nie Huaisang seketika kepada Wei Wuxian. "Walaupun hal ini tentu akan memakan waktu lama."

Wei Wuxian terdiam sejenak, entah kenapa pikiran dan perasaannya terasa bercampur aduk kini. Semuanya seakan terjadi terlalu cepat. Dan Wei Wuxian tidak tahu langkah apa yang harus ia ambil setelahnya.

"Kau terlihat ragu," pada akhirnya Xue Yang membuka suara kembali. Hal itu lantas membuat Jiang Cheng sedikit geram.

"Diam kau!"

Xue Yang, sekali lagi hanya mendengus geli mendengarnya. Namun sepertinya, hal tersebut pun tidak bisa menghentikan Xue Yang untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu..." ucapnya kepada Wei Wuxian, sementara pandangan Xue Yang justru beralih pada sesuatu yang lain.

Wei Wuxian mengikuti arah pandang Xue Yang, dan mendapati Lan Wangji kini sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Wei Ying."

Bersamaan dengan panggilan Lan Wangji kepadanya, Wei Wuxian masih bisa mendengar samar-samar ucapan Xue Yang.

"Terkadang kau harus waspada dengan orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu."

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian mengerang kata "Arghhh" panjang. Tubuhnya tergeletak menghadap kearah lantai kamarnya, seperti orang mati. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur! Dan kepalanya sendiri pun terasa sangat berat!

Xue Yang dan Su She telah dibawa ke ruang guru. Entah hukuman apa yang akan diterima keduanya. Wei Wuxian sudah tidak peduli. Tapi ia berharap kalau hukuman tersebut setimpal dengan apa yang mereka perbuat.

Festival sekolah mereka sendiri, masih diselenggarakan sebagaimana mestinya. Keributan yang baru saja mereka saksikan, seakan padam ditelan hiruk pikuk murid-murid Gusu Academy yang sudah lama menantikan acara tersebut. Tidak sedikit masyarakat luar yang juga ikut menikmati festival itu, karena jelas festival tersebut juga diadakan untuk publik.

Lan Wangji, di satu sisi, harus berada di gedung utama sampai festival berakhir. Ia sempat meminta Wei Wuxian untuk beristirahat di kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Namun, Wei Wuxian terlalu lelah untuk naik satu lantai sehingga ia pun hanya mampu menyeret tubuhnya ke kamarnya sendiri.

Setidaknya, ia telah mengabari Lan Wangji lewat pesan teks. Sehingga Wei Wuxian tidak perlu khawatir lagi kalau Lan Wangji tidak menemukan 'mayatnya' di kamarnya ketika kekasihnya itu membuka pintu.

Sementara itu, Jiang Cheng sendiri kini harus disibukkan dengan menjaga salah satu stand makanan milik kelas mereka. Haha! Kalau saja kepala Wei Wuxian tidak terasa terlalu berat sekarang, mungkin ia akan berdiri di depan pemuda itu hanya untuk membuat sahabatnya tersebut kesal.

Namun, siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata pemuda yang baru lewat dipikirannya tersebut kini telah kembali!

Wei Wuxian berniat untuk kembali berpura-pura seperti orang mati. Tapi, niatnya tersebut gagal seketika saat Jiang Cheng dengan sengaja menginjak tangannya.

"Ack!"

Wei Wuxian mendorong paksa sahabatnya tersebut dan segera terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia kemudian menatap kesal Jiang Cheng sembari meniup tangannya sendiri berulang kali.

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak melihatmu," bohong Jiang Cheng. Sahabatnya tersebut kini berjalan melewatinya, "Menjijikan, kau bahkan tidak berganti pakaian."

Wei Wuxian yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar bola mata, "Aku malas. Lagipula aku merasa kedinginan dan kostum ini cukup hangat untukku."

Jiang Cheng menghela napas panjang. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari. Dan disanalah Wei Wuxian tersadar jika kemeja yang kini Jiang Cheng kenakan terlihat sangat kotor, seperti terkena saus makanan.

Wei Wuxian menahan diri sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertawa. Namun hal itu tentu saja gagal. Dan ia pun tertawa terbahak setelahnya.

Mendengarnya, Jiang Cheng melempar sesuatu kearah Wei Wuxian dan telak mengenai kepala pemuda itu.

"Ack!" Wei Wuxian kembali mengaduh kesakitan. Ia baru saja akan melemparkan kembali sesuatu yang tadi menghantam kepalanya. Namun, ketika tersadar jika yang mengenai kepalanya tadi adalah kunci kamar Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jiang Cheng! Apa kau sinting?!" seru Wei Wuxian, cukup keras. "Kau melempar ini ke kepalaku, apa kau ingin supaya aku gegar otak?!"

Sang pemilik nama tidak menghiraukan teriakan Wei Wuxian dan justru mengganti pakaiannya dengan santai.

Wei Wuxian yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa merujuk dalam hati. Salah satu tangannya lalu bergerak mengusap keningnya berulang kali.

"Kau harus lihat betapa khawatirnya dia kepadamu," Jiang Cheng seketika membuka suara. "Aku tahu dia masih sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Tapi, tadi dia tiba-tiba saja menghampiriku dan memintaku untuk memberikan kunci kamarnya kepadamu," Jiang Cheng sedikit menghela napas setelah melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mungkin ini salahku karena telah memberi tahunya tentang kejadian itu," Wei Wuxian menimpali. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia merasa tidak nyaman setiap melihatmu."

Jiang Cheng memberi tatapan aneh kepada teman sekamarnya tersebut, "Bukankah kau sendiri tahu benar kalau Lan Wangji telah lama menyadari perasaanku kepadamu bahkan sebelum kau sendiri menyadarinya?" ia pun kembali berjalan kearah pintu keluar, melewati Wei Wuxian yang masih terduduk di lantai. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat di kamarnya dan tunggu sampai ia kembali."

Wei Wuxian menoleh kearah sahabatnya tersebut.

Sementara itu, tangan Jiang Cheng bergerak membuka pintu, "Kalau aku yang ada di posisinya saat ini, aku pun akan merasakan hal yang sama," ia terdiam sejenak sebelum mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke Wei Wuxian, "Cepat enyah dari kamar ini, idiot!"

Bunyi 'brak' yang cukup keras menandakan Jiang Cheng kini telah pergi meninggalkannya. Dan Wei Wuxian pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian pergi menuju kamar Lan Wangji.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, dan tersadar kalau ia telah tertidur di atas kasur milik kekasihnya.

Pandangannya sendiri masih mengabur kala ia mencoba untuk melihat kearah jarum jam yang berada di atas meja disamping tempat tidur milik Lan Wangji. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sang pemilik nama kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya, seperti sibuk dengan sesuatu.

_Ah... Lan Zhan pasti masuk dengan kunci cadangan._

Dan agaknya, bukan hanya hal itu saja yang cukup mengejutkan diri Wei Wuxian. Karena ketika Wei Wuxian berusaha untuk merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk dan tidak sengaja menyentuhkan tangannya pada keningnya sendiri, Wei Wuxian menyadari bahwa ada sebuah plester peredam demam yang kini tertempel pada dahinya tersebut.

Tidak heran jika badannya terasa sangat aneh sejak tadi. Dan kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya sendiri telah jatuh sakit!

"Lan Zhan," Wei Wuxian memanggil pemuda yang masih membelakanginya, tangannya sendiri melepas plester anti demam di keningnya. "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Mendengarnya, Lan Wangji pun menaruh buku yang entah sejak kapan dipegangnya, ke atas meja. Sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Wei Wuxian dan membantunya untuk membuang plester demam yang telah terlepas itu.

"Sekitar dua jam," ucap Lan Wangji. Ia mendudukan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur, berhadapan dengan Wei Wuxian sekaligus. "Apa kau merasa pusing?"

Wei Wuxian merengkuh tubuh pemuda di depannya kemudian dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Lan Wangji, "Mn... pusing," ucapnya sedikit manja.

Lan Wangji membalas pelukan Wei Wuxian dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu mengusapkan ujung hidungnya pada bahu Lan Wangji berulang kali.

"Kau ingin aku ambilkan obat?" tanya Lan Wangji.

Mendengarnya, Wei Wuxian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggeleng pelan. Walau ia sendiri tidak berbohong kalau kepalanya terasa masih pusing, namun ia sama sekali tidak ingin Lan Wangji meninggalkannya. Bahkan hanya untuk mengambil obat yang jaraknya tidak jauh sekalipun.

"Lan Zhan, kau sadar kalau aku jatuh sakit karena itu kau begitu khawatir padaku?"

"Mn," Lan Wangji merespon. Tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung Wei Wuxian berulang kali dengan perlahan, "Kau terlihat begitu pucat tadi."

Wei Wuxian mendengus pelan, sedikit menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Lan Wangji sangat perhatian terhadapnya. Bahkan kondisi tubuhnya sekalipun bisa disadari oleh Lan Wangji terlebih dahulu.

Wei Wuxian menghela napas sekilas, "Lan Zhan, bagaimana dengan Xue Yang dan Su She?" tanyanya kembali.

"Drop Out," Lan Wangji membalas, singkat dan jelas.

Hal itu lantas membuat Wei Wuxian sedikit terkejut. Tentu, di dalam pikirannya sendiri pun terlintas akan hal tersebut. Namun, ia tidak menyangka jika Gusu Academy akan setegas dan secepat itu dalam mengambil tindakan.

"Bukti yang beredar terlalu kuat untuk menahan mereka sebagai murid Gusu," lanjut Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian mengerti. Tapi juga tidak mengerti sekaligus. Ia kini bertanya-tanya kenapa Lan Qiren tidak langsung mengeluarkannya saat itu, meski nyatanya kepala sekolahnya tersebut sempat meyakini bahwa Wei Wuxian lah yang memiliki rokok dan mencuri soal-soal ujian tersebut.

Apa mungkin karena Lan Qiren sendiri pun ragu dan tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri?

Tapi, di sisi lain, tentu saja Wei Wuxian mengerti jika Lan Qiren tidak ingin kehilangan wibawanya. Mungkin itu kenapa ia masih menghukum Wei Wuxian pada akhirnya.

"Pada akhirnya usaha kita hanya terbuang sia-sia. Karena seseorang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk menjadi pahlawan dan menyelamatkanku dari masalah ini," ucap Wei Wuxian seketika. Ia sedikit menghela napas setelahnya dan kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur, setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Lan Wangji tentu saja.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Lan Wangji bertanya, tangannya menyibak helaian rambut yang menghalangi mata kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku?" Wei Wuxian mendengus pelan, "Aku hanya merasa kesal karena tidak bisa membongkar kedok Xue Yang dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Tapi, karena hal seperti ini sudah terjadi, maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, bukan? Lagipula..." Wei Wuxian menarik kemeja depan pemuda di hadapannya. Dan saat jarak diantara wajah mereka sudah menipis, Wei Wuxian pun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher kekasihnya tersebut, "Bukankah itu artinya sekarang aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu tanpa merasa gelisah?" ia menyeringai kecil.

Perlahan, Lan Wangji bergerak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibawah dagu Wei Wuxian, "Apa karena itu kau menahan diri?" gumamnya.

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika kata-kata tersebut terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya. Wajahnya kini sedikit memerah.

"T-tunggu, Lan Zhan... tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud untuk memecahkan kasus ini cuma karena aku menginginkan hal itu," Wei Wuxian pun menangkup wajah Lan Wangji dan memberi jarak di antara mereka kembali. Kepalanya masih sedikit terasa pusing, tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya. "Kau... ah... bagaimana aku mengatakannya..." Wei Wuxian mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dan menghindari tatapan kekasihnya.

Lan Wangji nampaknya menyadari jika Wei Wuxian telah kehilangan kata-katanya. Terlebih lagi rona merah yang entah bagaimana secara samar muncul pada wajah kekasihnya tersebut, seakan menunjukkan sisi Wei Wuxian yang jarang sekali dilihatnya.

Lan Wangji terlihat seperti berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suara, "Wei Ying. Aku pun..."

Wei Wuxian terkesiap kala Lan Wangji merengkuh tubuhnya kembali dan membuat wajah Wei Wuxian tenggelam pada salah satu bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Aku pun... sangat menginginkannya," Lan Wangji melengkapi kalimatnya, suaranya terdengar berat di telinga Wei Wuxian. Dan Wei Wuxian tahu dengan jelas apa yang dimaksud Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian merasa kalau pada akhirnya ia harus merespon ucapan tersebut dan mengacuhkan deguban jantungnya. _Hey, mungkin..._

Wei Wuxian sedikit meneguk ludah.

_...mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk—_

"Tapi, aku akan menunggu sampai kau sehat," Lan Wangji menjauhkan dirinya dengan seketika. Membuat kedua mata Wei Wuxian melebar dan merasa kehilangan sekaligus.

"Ugh, Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxian mengerang pelan dan memaksa Lan Wangji untuk mendekat kembali. Ia pun berhasil karena detik berikutnya kepala kekasihnya tersebut sudah berada di dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau juga bisa mengerjaiku seperti ini. Padahal tadinya aku ingin memberimu izin untuk melakukannya sekarang. Tapi, karena kau sangat khawatir terhadap kesehatanku, tentu aku harus mematuhi keinginanmu, bukan?" sesalnya dengan nada tidak serius.

Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan hembusan napas kekasihnya yang bergetar di dadanya untuk sejenak, ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika Lan Wangji dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

Setelah beberapa detik, Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya lebih lama lagi saat Lan Wangji menyodorkan obat sakit kepala kepadanya.

_Aku tidak percaya ini. Dia benar-benar ingin agar aku cepat sehat?!_

Dengan kepalanya yang masih berdenyut, Wei Wuxian berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertawa terlalu kencang.

Pada akhirnya ia pun menuruti keinginan Lan Wangji dan meneguk obat tersebut. Selang beberapa menit, dirinya kembali terlelap akibat efek samping dari obat yang baru saja diminumnya itu. Namun, berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini Wei Wuxian tertidur di dalam pelukan Lan Wangji.

.

.

.

Mereka belum melakukannya, tentu saja. Karena setelah Wei Wuxian kembali terbangun dari istirahatnya, dan meski kini tubuhnya sudah merasa lebih baik, mereka justru memilih untuk membahas hal lain. Seperti makan malam apa yang harus mereka pesan malam itu, atau sekedar menanyakan Lan Wangji jika ia mempunyai baju yang pas untuk Wei Wuxian, karena pemuda itu sendiri sudah tidak betah mengenakan kostum yang telah dikenakannya sejak pagi dan ia tidak ingin kembali ke kamarnya hanya untuk mengambil pakaiannya sendiri.

Tentu saja hal itu berakhir dengan Wei Wuxian yang memakai baju Lan Wangji. Meski nyatanya baju tersebut terlihat sedikit longgar ditubuhnya, hal itu pun yang kemudian juga dimanfaatkan oleh Wei Wuxian untuk menggoda kekasihnya tersebut. Dan berujung dengan keduanya yang sibuk bercumbu satu sama lain selama lebih dari tiga puluh menit di atas tempat tidur.

Wei Wuxian tentu saja tidak bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Lan Wangji dalam bercumbu meski dirinya sendirilah yang pertama kali memancing pemuda tersebut.

Tapi Wei Wuxian sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia justru menyukai sisi Lan Wangji yang sedikit memaksa dirinya untuk menuruti keinginan kekasihnya itu.

Seusai melakukan 'kegiatan' mereka, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan melalui jasa delivery. Dengan beberapa udang yang sudah terkupas semua dari kulit-kulitnya, dan tentu saja atas bantuan Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian dengan senang hati melahapnya. Sementara kekasihnya tersebut hanya menyentuh sup jagung yang dipesan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hah... Wei Wuxian tidak akan pernah mengerti pikiran seorang vegetarian.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya untuk beberapa menit. Sebelum akhirnya Wei Wuxian mendengar Lan Wangji membuka suara terlebih dahulu, memecah kesunyian yang sempat mengonsumsi mereka.

"Yang dikatakan Xue Yang..."

"Ah, kau mendengarnya?" Wei Wuxian balik bertanya. "Ia menyuruhku agar lebih waspada dengan orang-orang di sekitarku. Tapi, aku sendiri bingung apakah aku harus menanggapinya dengan serius atau tidak," Wei Wuxian berhenti sejenak untuk meneguk minuman yang terletak di dekatnya. Setelah itu, ia pun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lan Zhan, bagaimana denganmu?"

Lan Wangji ganti terdiam. Namun, setelah beberapa detik, ia pun membalas dengan penuh keyakinan, "Aku ingin mengungkap semuanya."

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman kecil yang terukir di sudut bibirnya sendiri, "Yep, sudah 'ku duga. Kau pasti ingin menangkap siapa dalang dibalik ini semua, bukan? Karena jika hal ini dibiarkan begitu saja, dan kalau sampai orang luar tahu, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika image Gusu Academy akan jatuh bersamanya. Karena itu, kau tenang saja! Aku pasti akan membantumu. Terlebih lagi aku penasaran siapa yang dengan seenaknya menyuruh Xue Yang dan Su She untuk menjebakku."

"Wei Ying, Jiang Wanyin mengatakan kalau dia juga meminta bantuan Nie Huaisang untuk memeriksa ponsel milik Xue Yang."

Wei Wuxian yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya pun sedikit menggumam, "Benarkah?"

"Mn."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Wei Wuxian kembali bertanya.

Lan Wangji menaruh makanannya sendiri ke atas meja di depannya sebelum menjawab, "Kalau ia berhasil, maka kita bisa melacak nomor ponsel seseorang yang menyuruhnya."

"Itu bagus," Wei Wuxian menghisap kelima jarinya yang terkena saus, "Tapi, bagaimana dengan ponsel milik Su She? Kita hanya perlu membobol passcode yang ia buat untuk ponselnya itu."

Tangan Lan Wangji bergerak menyapu sisa saus makanan yang berada di sudut bibir Wei Wuxian dengan sebuah tissue, "Sayangnya mereka tidak menemukan apapun di ponsel Su She, tapi ada beberapa percakapannya dengan Xue Yang disana."

"Benarkah? Percakapan seperti apa?"

"Tidak banyak," balas Lan Wangji, "Hanya beberapa hal tentang kegiatan klub mereka di luar sekolah."

Wei Wuxian berdecak, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya detik itu juga. Yang mana hal itu membuat Lan Wangji sedikit heran.

"Ah, kau pasti heran kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini. Tapi, sebelumnya, aku dan Jiang Cheng sempat menginterogasi Su She. Dan aku sempat membual kalau aku tahu Xue Yang dan dirinya berada di klub yang sama di luar sekolah. Tidak kusangka ternyata tebakanku benar. Haha. Aku merasa seperti seorang paranormal."

Pandangan Lan Wangji sedikit melembut mendengarnya.

"Kau bisa menjadi apapun yang kau mau," tukasnya kemudian.

Wei Wuxian tertawa kembali, "Maksudmu paranormal? Aku tidak mau," ia menopang dagu dikedua telapak tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi pria yang dicintai oleh seseorang yang kini berada di depanku."

Mendengarnya, Lan Wangji hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan menghela napas.

"Apa aku bisa memegang omonganmu?" tanya Lan Wangji kemudian.

Wei Wuxian cukup terkejut dan tanpa sadar menggebrak meja yang menjadi batas diantara keduanya, "Aku tidak percaya ini! Bagaimana kau-"

Ucapan Wei Wuxian terpotong kala dirinya dan Lan Wangji menyadari kalau ia baru saja membuat makanan Lan Wangji tumpah ke bawah meja.

"Aghhh! Lan Zhan, maafkan aku!"

"Aku tidak begitu lapar," Lan Wangji menenangkan sembari tangannya mengelap kuah sup yang berceceran di lantai dengan beberapa tissue.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku ijinkan kau untuk menyantapku malam ini," Wei Wuxian mengedipkan satu matanya kepada kekasihnya itu.

Sementara itu, Lan Wangji tidak menghiraukan ucapan Wei Wuxian. Namun, kedua ujung telinganya terlihat memerah karena pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

Tidak lebih dari seminggu, Nie Huaisang sudah memanggil Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji ke suatu tempat.

Beruntungnya mereka, karena apa yang mereka coba lakukan cukup berhasil, dan kini mereka memiliki nomor dari sang pelaku yang menyuruh Xue Yang dan kemungkinan juga Su She. Dengan begini, bukankah segalanya akan lekas berakhir?

Sayangnya, nama kontak yang tertera di nomor tersebut, sama sekali tidak memberi petunjuk apapun untuk mereka.

Namun, meski begitu, baik Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji tidaklah lekas menyerah. Mereka pun bersusah payah mencari cara agar sang pemilik nomor tersebut terpancing dengan jebakan mereka.

Tapi, sialnya, cara apapun nampak tidak mempan dan berbuah nihil. Sampai pada akhirnya Wei Wuxian menggunakan cara terakhir. Yaitu mengancam sang pemilik nomor.

Tentu, Wei Wuxian hanya mengirimkan ancaman tersebut dalam bentuk teks. Dan tentu ada kemungkinan dimana sang pemilik nomor lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan teks-teks tersebut.

Meskipun begitu, Wei Wuxian sudah bertekad kalau ia akan menangkap sang pelaku dengan cara terakhirnya itu. Karena itulah ia mengirimkan pesan yang sama berulang kali. Membuat sang pemilik nomor terganggu tentu saja.

_Jika ia memblokir nomor yang 'ku pakai. Aku akan memakai nomor yang lain sampai dia muak!_

Tiga hari setelahnya, Wei Wuxian seakan mendapat balasan. Lebih tepatnya, pesan yang ia kirim terbuka salah satunya. Dan bagaimana Wei Wuxian bisa mengetahui hal tersebut? Tentu saja berkat bantuan Nie Huaisang!

Karena itu, Wei Wuxian pun tidak berpikir panjang lagi dan langsung menelpon nomor tersebut. Betapa beruntungnya ia karena panggilannya pun kini terangkat. Sepertinya sang pemilik nomor sudah benar-benar muak dengan semua pesan yang dikirimkan Wei Wuxian.

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian berlari dengan cukup cepat, Lan Wangji mengikuti dari belakang.

Orang dari seberang telephone tadi sama sekali tak bersuara. Tapi, Wei Wuxian sudah mengutarakan semuanya, dan mengancam sang pemilik nomor untuk muncul ke atap gedung sekolah mereka. Karena jika tidak, Wei Wuxian tidak akan segan-segan menguak identitasnya di depan publik.

Tentu saja Wei Wuxian hanya membual. Tapi siapa yang tahu hal tersebut hanya sebuah bualan belaka? Kecuali kalau mereka mengenal Wei Wuxian seperti Jiang Cheng, mungkin saja.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, tentu keduanya tidak menemukan sesuatu ataupun seseorang disana. Apa mungkin sang pemilik nomor terlalu pengecut untuk menunjukkan diri?

Di satu sisi, Wei Wuxian sendiri sedikit menerka-nerka orang seperti apa yang menjadi dalang semua ini. Begitupun dengan Lan Wangji. Namun, jika Lan Wangji memiliki sebuah opini pun, terlebih lagi tanpa didasari dengan alasan atau bukti yang cukup kuat, pemuda tersebut tidak akan mengatakannya secara terang-terangan.

Sebuah bunyi 'klik' pada pintu menyadarkan Wei Wuxian dan Lan Wangji bahwa seseorang yang telah ditunggu oleh mereka telah sampai.

Angin siang kala itu bertiup cukup kencang di atap gedung sekolah mereka. Rambut panjang Wei Wuxian yang terkuncir pun seakan menari terkena hembusan angin tersebut.

Mereka bilang, setiap manusia membutuhkan sebuah topeng kala kita tumbuh menjadi dewasa.

Saat dirinya masih terlalu lugu untuk mengerti tentang hal itu, Wei Wuxian berpikir kalau hal itu sangatlah konyol.

Untuk apa seseorang bersembunyi dibalik topeng jika mereka bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri? Bukankah memakai topeng itu terlalu melelahkan?

Namun, entah secara sadar atau tidak, pikiran tersebut kini berubah. Karena pada dasarnya setiap manusia, memang membutuhkan sebuah topeng untuk bertahan hidup, meski topeng tersebut sangat tipis sekalipun.

Karena kalau tidak, bagaimana setiap manusia bisa memuaskan ego yang dimiliki manusia lainnya?

Tapi bagaimanapun, meski Wei Wuxian sendiri telah mengerti akan hal tersebut, nampaknya itu tetap tidak bisa membantu Wei Wuxian untuk mempersiapkan diri, pada sesuatu yang kini tengah dihadapinya.

"Wangji."

Wei Wuxian menatap horor seorang pria yang kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan juga Lan Wangji.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang namanya terpanggil oleh pria tersebut juga tak kalah terkejut kini. Tatapannya seakan membuat refleksi tersendiri dari milik Wei Wuxian.

"Kakak..." ucap Lan Wangji, pelan.

.

.

_"Terkadang kau harus waspada dengan orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	14. Chapter 14

Hal pertama yang Wei Wuxian sadari saat itu adalah ekspresi wajah pria di depan mereka. Dan tentunya, itu juga yang membuat Wei Wuxian pada akhirnya membuka suara dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau bukanlah pelakunya," ucapnya tertuju pada Lan Xichen.

Baik Lan Xichen dan Lan Wangji terkejut atas ucapan Wei Wuxian. Namun, setelah beberapa detik, Lan Xichen nampak berhasil menyatukan sesuatu di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kalian..." Lan Xichen sedikit mengambil jeda, pandangannya beralih pada sosok adiknya sendiri, "Apa kalian berpikir masih ada pelaku yang belum tertangkap?"

"Mn," Wangji menjawab, "Ponsel yang kakak genggam mempunyai nomor milik sang pelaku."

Lan Xichen terlihat tak bergeming sedikitpun kala mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Lan Wangji. Hal itu juga tak luput dari pandangan Wei Wuxian.

"Xichen Laoshi," lagi, Wei Wuxian bersuara dan nampaknya berhasil menyadarkan Lan Xichen dari sesuatu yang seakan menahannya, "Apa... kau tahu siapa pemilik ponsel tersebut? Karena aku sangat yakin kalau itu bukanlah milikmu."

Lan Xichen masih terdiam, namun ia bisa mendengar semua perkataan Wei Wuxian dengan jelas. Ada kesunyian yang menyelimuti ketiganya untuk beberapa detik. Bagaimanapun, ketika Lan Xichen kembali membuka suara, Wei Wuxian seakan mendengar sebuah dentuman keras di telinganya secara tiba-tiba.

Dan tentu saja, hal tersebut membuat suara Lan Xichen terdengar samar di indera pendengarannya, menyisakan Wei Wuxian yang hanya bisa membaca pergerakan bibir sang guru.

"Ponsel ini... milik A-Yao."

.

.

.

Jika Wei Wuxian harus menjelaskan seberapa jauh ia mengenal Jin Guangyao, maka tentu hal itu tidak akan cukup jika ia hanya diberi waktu satu hari untuk menjelaskannya.

Hubungan Wei Wuxian dengan Jin Guanyao sendiri tidaklah berbeda dengan hubungan Wei Wuxian kepada teman-teman terdekatnya. Justru, kalau boleh ia jujur, meski nyatanya Jin Guangyao dan Lan Xichen seumuran, Wei Wuxian benar-benar sudah menganggap pria itu sebagai teman dekatnya sendiri dan bersikap seakan jarak umur diantara dirinya dan Jin Guangyao memang tidak pernah ada.

Hal itu sendiri, berawal ketika Jin Guangyao menceritakan tentang kisah hidupnya secara tiba-tiba saja pada Wei Wuxian di suatu hari—ketika Wei Wuxian singgah ke ruang kerjanya. Ia memang tidak bisa mengingat banyak apa saja yang telah Jin Guangyao katakan saat itu. Namun, ia ingat Jin Guangyao mengatakan bahwa dirinya memutuskan untuk bekerja di Gusu Academy agar ia bisa menutup biaya rehabilitasi yang dibutuhkan ibu kandungnya.

Wei Wuxian tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana ibu kandung Jin Guangyao bisa berakhir di pusat rehabilitasi. Namun, melihat ekspresi wajah Jin Guangyao yang terlihat berbeda beberapa hari itu, membuat Wei Wuxian yakin jika apa yang Jin Guangyao katakan adalah suatu hal yang benar.

Bagaimanapun, meski Wei Wuxian tahu itu semua, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak alasan apa yang membuat Jin Guangyao juga ikut ambil bagian dalam masalah ini. Terlebih lagi, menjatuhkan image Wei Wuxian di hadapan orang banyak.

Wei Wuxian tentu ingin bertanya pada Jin Guangyao, namun ia seakan tahu kalau ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa pada akhirnya. Dan hal itu, membuat perasaan dan emosi Wei Wuxian sendiri berkecamuk.

Saat kedok Xue Yang dan Su She terbongkar, Wei Wuxian bisa bersikap acuh tak acuh pada hukuman yang akan menimpa keduanya. Namun, ketika ia tahu bahwa Jin Guangyao juga ikut ambil bagian dari semua ini... bagaimana ia harus bereaksi? Bagaimana ia bisa membayangkan nasib Jin Guangyao setelahnya jika Gusu Academy mengeluarkannya?

"Wei Ying."

Panggilan Lan Wangji yang terdengar pelan di telinganya, membuat Wei Wuxian sadar dari lamunannya sendiri. Ia bisa melihat raut khawatir yang terpampang di wajah kekasihnya tersebut.

_Apa wajahku saat ini terlihat pucat?_ Wei Wuxian membatin.

Wei Wuxian membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Lan Wangji seiring langkah kaki mereka menuju ruang kerja Lan Xichen.

Menurut pengakuan Lan Xichen, ponsel tersebut ia temukan di sofa yang berjarak tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Dan juga ponsel itu sempat terselip di sela-sela bantalan sofa sehingga butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Lan Xichen untuk melacak bunyi yang keluar dari ponsel tersebut.

Saat Lan Xichen berhasil menemukan ponsel itu, dirinya secara tidak sengaja membuka salah satu pesan yang masuk. Lan Xichen sendiri tahu jika ponsel tersebut kemungkinan besar adalah milik Jin Guangyao, karena Jin Guangyao adalah satu-satunya orang terakhir yang singgah ke ruang kerjanya.

Dan saat Lan Xichen menerima telephone yang masuk, ia sangat terkejut ketika yang didengarnya saat itu adalah sebuah nada ancaman. Yang mana hal itu juga membuat Lan Xichen tanpa pikir panjang memutuskan untuk menemui seseorang di seberang telephone ketimbang memberitahu Jin Guangyao terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat yang dituju, napas Wei Wuxian seakan tercekat kala kedua matanya menangkap sosok Jin Guangyao yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di dalam ruang kerja milik Lan Xichen.

Jin Guangyao sendiri nampak sama terkejutnya dengan ketiga orang yang kini tengah menatap kearahnya. Tapi, ketika pandangannya beralih pada sesuatu yang tengah digenggam Lan Xichen, ia terlihat mengerti sepenuhnya.

Jin Guangyao menghindar dan sebisa mungkin tidak membalas tatapan Wei Wuxian. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Wei Wuxian frustasi karena pada akhirnya dugaannya pun benar, bahwa dirinya tidak akan mendapat apa-apa jika ia bertanya pada Jin Guangyao sekarang.

Lan Xichen mengisyaratkan Wei Wuxian untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. Sementara Lan Wangji dimintanya untuk membawa Jin Guangyao ke ruang kepala sekolah. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka dan Jin Guangyao. Jin Guangyao sendiri pun seakan lebih memilih untuk menuruti perintah Lan Xichen ketimbang membela diri atau menjelaskan tentang kepemilikan ponsel tersebut.

Setelah sosok Jin Guangyao dan Lan Wangji tak terlihat lagi di ruangan tersebut, Lan Xichen memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya dibalik meja kerja. Tangannya menaruh ponsel milik Jin Guangyao di atas meja. Dan setelah ia menginformasikan sesuatu pada Lan Qiren lewat telephone, ia kembali menghela napas.

Di sisi lain, pikiran Wei Wuxian masih terasa kosong. Jemari - jemarinya saling mengait satu sama lain dengan pandangannya yang kini tertuju pada lantai ruang kerja Lan Xichen. Dan hal itu lah yang pada akhirnya membuat Lan Xichen memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan nasib Jin Guangyao selanjutnya?"

Wei Wuxian menoleh dengan cepat, raut wajahnya menatap heran Lan Xichen untuk sepersekian detik sebelum berubah menjadi tatapan mengerti.

"Laoshi," Wei Wuxian membalas, "Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang aku rasakan sekarang?"

Lan Xichen tersenyum sekilas, ia mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan kini beralih ke depan. Sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu sisi meja kerjanya, dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Tentu, bagaimanapun dia adalah teman baikku," balas Lan Xichen.

Ada nada sedih yang mengiringi ketika pria tersebut berbicara. Dan Wei Wuxian dapat dengan jelas menangkapnya.

"Aku yang menawarkan dia untuk bekerja disini. Karena aku tahu kalau ia membutuhkan uang untuk menutupi biaya rehabilitasi ibunya."

Mendengarnya, Wei Wuxian pun bergumam, "Aku... juga tahu akan hal itu darinya."

Aneh, batin Wei Wuxian. Entah kenapa menyalahkan orang lain yang tidak kita kenal seakan lebih mudah ketimbang menyalahkan seseorang yang terasa begitu dekat dengan kita. Meski nyatanya orang tersebut memang benar-benar salah.

"Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain menyerahkan semuanya pada paman," Lan Xichen melanjutkan. "Dia bisa saja di penjara karena hal ini."

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika mendengar kata 'penjara' keluar dari mulut Lan Xichen.

"Apa... apa tidak bisa kalau ia diberhentikan untuk sementara waktu?"

Pandangan Lan Xichen beralih pada luar jendela untuk sementara, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanyanya pelan, kini ia kembali menatap Wei Wuxian, "Xue Yang dan Su She hanyalah orang suruhan Jin Guangyao. Bagaimana bisa kita memberi pengecualian pada Jin Guangyao hanya karena kita lebih mengenalnya?"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan—"

"Aku yakin ada cara lain untuk membantunya," Lan Xichen memotong. Ia sedikit tersenyum tipis setelahnya. "Tapi, apa kau sendiri tidak merasa penasaran kenapa dia melakukannya?"

Wei Wuxian terdiam dan lagi, kesunyian itu pun datang menyelimuti keduanya. Penasaran? Tentu dia sangat penasaran dan ingin mendapat sebuah penjelasan dari Jin Guangyao. Namun, ketika ia mengingat bagaimana Jin Guangyao sendiri seakan menghindarinya dan menolak untuk menatapnya, Wei Wuxian merasa putus asa dan tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan mendapat jawaban apa-apa meski ia memaksa pria itu sekalipun.

Lan Xichen mendengus pelan, seperti menangkap sesuatu yang cukup menghiburnya. Hal itu pun membuat Wei Wuxian menolehkan pandangannya kembali pada guru musiknya tersebut.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Wangji?" tanya Lan Xichen tiba-tiba saja.

Kedua mata Wei Wuxian mengerjap.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

"H-huh?" sahutnya kemudian, seperti orang idiot.

Lan Xichen tertawa sekilas melihat reaksi Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian berani bersumpah kalau itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sang guru tertawa seperti itu. Namun, bukan hal itu lah yang menjadi masalahnya, melainkan pertanyaan Lan Xichen yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan situasi Jin Guangyao saat ini!

Apa gurunya itu memang random seperti ini?!

"Mm..." Wei Wuxian berpikir sejenak sebelum membalas pertanyaan Lan Xichen, "Aku rasa hubunganku dengan Lan Zhan baik-baik saja."

"Ah, benarkah?" Lan Xichen kembali tersenyum, jelas sekali ada perasaan senang yang terpampang di raut wajahnya. "Aku harap kau tidak mengajarkannya yang tidak-tidak."

Ya, Tuhan?!

Wei Wuxian berseru seketika di dalam hati. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas dingin.

_Aku harus keluar dari topik ini bagaimanapun juga! Lan Zhan, 'ku mohon... 'ku mohon hubungi aku dan selamatkan aku sekarang!_

"Tapi, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika kau mengajarinya satu atau dua hal. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah kali pertama Wangji mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan seseorang," Lan Xichen berpangku tangan dengan jemarinya yang memegang dagunya kini.

Sementara itu, Wei Wuxian hanya berharap kalau ia bisa menghilang dari ruangan tersebut saat itu juga.

Lan Xichen kembali berjalan menuju kursi di balik meja kerjanya, dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Wei Wuxian tidak mengerti, bagaimana sebelumnya ia bisa melewatkan sesuatu yang penting dari pandangannya. Karena ketika kedua matanya mengikuti arah gerak Lan Xichen kali ini, ia dapat menangkap sebuah figura yang terpajang tepat di belakang sang guru. Dan Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa penasaran dengan figura tersebut.

Lan Xichen pun seakan menyadari arah pandang Wei Wuxian, karena detik berikutnya Lan Xichen sudah mengamit figura tersebut dari tempat asalnya dan memberikannya pada Wei Wuxian.

Kedua mata Wei Wuxian sedikit melebar ketika Lan Xichen menyodorkan figura tersebut. Pandangannya menjadi semakin jelas kini dengan apa yang terpajang di dalam figura itu.

"Aku harap kau merasa penasaran dengan wajah kekasihmu ketika ia berumur lima tahun," ucap Lan Xichen kemudian. Sebuah senyuman lembut masih bertengger di bibirnya.

Wei Wuxian menatap figura tersebut dalam diam. Tangannya tanpa sadar sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya pada figura yang hanya berukuran A5 itu.

Di dalam figura tersebut terdapat foto dua anak laki-laki yang saling menghadap ke kamera. Wei Wuxian tidak perlu bertanya siapa anak laki-laki yang berada di samping Lan Wangji, karena sejujurnya kedua bola matanya kini hanya tertuju pada sosok Lan Wangji saat kekasihnya itu masih berumur lima tahun.

Lan Wangji sendiri memiliki rambut panjang sebahu di dalam foto tersebut dan raut wajah yang ditunjukkannya tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan Lan Wangji diumurnya yang sekarang. Hanya saja, kalau boleh Wei Wuxian jujur, Lan Wangji terlihat lebih lucu ketika ia masih kecil karena pipinya yang terlihat sedikit _chubby_. Tapi, selain itu, tidak ada hal lain yang berubah dari sosok kekasihnya tersebut. 

"Kau pasti berpikir kalau dia tidak pernah berubah," Lan Xichen kembali membuka suara. Menyadarkan Wei Wuxian dari lamunannya.

Wei Wuxian tidak bisa untuk tidak mendengus kecil mendengarnya. Dan sebuah senyuman tipis pun terukir dibibirnya kemudian,"Secara kesuluruhan, aku rasa tidak ada yang berubah dengan dirinya," sahut Wei Wuxian, pelan. "Tapi, aku harus mengakui kalau ia sedikit lebih imut di foto ini," ia terkekeh melanjutkan.

Lan Xichen kembali memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis. Setelah membiarkan kesunyian menyapa mereka untuk beberapa detik, ia pun berkata, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan Jin Guangyao. Aku akan mencari cara untuk tetap membantunya. Tapi, aku harap kau dan Wangji..."

"A-ah..." Wei Wuxian memotong, tangannya bergerak meletakkan figura yang sempat dipegangnya tadi ke atas meja kerja Lan Xichen, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bahkan tidak punya keinginan untuk meninggalkannya. Aku, Wei Wuxian, sangat menyukai Lan Zhan. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya sedikitpun."

Lan Xichen mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, "Baiklah, kalau begitu... kau bisa kembali ke kelas. Aku akan segera ke ruang kerja paman dan menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Mn," jawab Wei Wuxian. Kemudian ia pun membungkukkan badan sekilas untuk memberi hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Setelah menutup pintu ruang kerja Lan Xichen, pandangan Wei Wuxian menatap lurus ke arah tembok di depannya untuk beberapa saat.

Sedikit menghela napas, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

Di kelas, Wei Wuxian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tasnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Sementara itu, Jiang Cheng yang sejak tadi sibuk mengocehinya, ia biarkan begitu saja.

Entah Wei Wuxian harus menganggap hari itu adalah hari keberuntungannya atau justru mimpi buruknya yang lain. Berita tentang Jin Guangyao nampak telah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Mungkin ada murid atau guru lain yang menjadi biang gosip di sekolah ini? Siapa yang tahu?

Dan tidak heran, jika hal tersebut pun yang mengakibatkan absennya para guru di ruang-ruang kelas. Ada yang bilang mereka semua dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk memberi vote tentang keputusan yang harus mereka ambil untuk Jin Guangyao.

Sedikit konyol memang, terlebih jika Lan Qiren mempunyai kekuasaan penuh untuk mengambil tindakan seorang diri. Karena pada dasarnya Lan Qiren bukan hanya sekedar kepala sekolah Gusu Academy, melainkan pemilik resmi sekolahan tersebut.

"Jangan katakan kau masih mengasihaninya karena kau tahu kondisi Jin Guangyao yang sebenarnya."

Wei Wuxian memutar bola matanya kala Jiang Cheng kembali mengucap hal yang sama berulang kali.

"Apa kau idiot? Dia mungkin sengaja mengatakannya kepadamu agar nantinya kau bisa memaafkan perbuatan kotornya itu!" Jiang Cheng mendengus kesal. Meski keadaan kelas terdengar sedikit gaduh saat ini dengan topik pembicaraan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang mereka miliki, namun Jiang Cheng sebisa mungkin mengontrol volume suaranya ketika dia mengocehi Wei Wuxian.

Kepala Wei Wuxian ia tolehkan ke samping, membuat pandangannya tertuju pada langit di luar jendela. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang kian berputar di dalam pikiran Wei Wuxian, namun Wei Wuxian memilih untuk menepisnya kali ini.

Meskipun begitu, Wei Wuxian tidak dapat menghentikan rasa gelisahnya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu; _apa semuanya benar-benar sudah berakhir kali ini?_

.

.

.

Wei Wuxian menggeser nampan yang ia bawa mendekat pada milik Jiang Cheng dan dengan malas mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda tersebut.

Ia menghela napas untuk ke sekian kali, tidak menyentuh makanan yang ia bawa sedikit pun. Hanya sesekali menyentuhkan bibirnya pada ujung sedotan susu kotak yang berada di depannya.

Jiang Cheng yang sejak tadi lebih memilih untuk diam, kini mendorong tubuh Wei Wuxian agar menjauh darinya. Seperti kesal dengan sikap Wei Wuxian yang tak henti menghela napas.

"Jiang Cheng, apa kau melihat Nie Huaisang?" tanya Wei Wuxian tiba-tiba.

Jiang Cheng menoleh, "Memangnya ada perlu apa kau mencarinya?"

Mendengarnya, membuat Wei Wuxian berdecak pelan, "Aish, nada bicaramu seolah-olah berteriak kalau aku akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Itu saja."

Jiang Cheng kembali menyibukkan diri pada makanan yang berada di depannya, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, terakhir, aku melihatnya berbicara dengan kakaknya. Sepertinya dia kena tegur lagi."

Wei Wuxian pun menggumam 'hmm' panjang sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin menghajar Jin Guangyao?"

Wei Wuxian menatap aneh pemuda di sampingnya, susu kotak yang sejak tadi menemani 'keisengannya' pun ia jauhkan.

"Apa kau gila?" desisnya pelan. "Jiang Cheng, meskipun aku seorang kapten martial arts, hal itu tidak serta merta memberiku hak untuk memukul seseorang!" lanjut Wei Wuxian, masih dengan volume suara yang sama.

Kali ini, Jiang Cheng yang ganti menatap aneh ke arahnya, "Bukankah kau sendiri melempar kepala Su She dengan suling yang seharusnya menjadi properti cosplaymu?"

Wei Wuxian meneguk ludah dan berdehem pelan, "Aku tidak ingat."

Dan Jiang Cheng hanya menatap datar pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Aish, kau tahu, aku hanya refleks. Lagipula kau juga ikut membantuku. Kau bahkan menginjak kepalanya!" balas Wei Wuxian.

"Wei Wuxian! Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku?!"

"Aiyooo," Wei Wuxian mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu, bermaksud untuk menenangkan, "Kau tidak perlu berteriak. Lihat, kau bahkan menarik perhatian murid-murid yang lain. Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka ada yang tersedak karena suaramu, huh?"

Jiang Cheng menepis tangan Wei Wuxian cukup keras, "Aku tidak peduli."

Wei Wuxian berdecak kecil, ia memberikan makanannya sendiri kepada Jiang Cheng sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

Melihat hal tersebut, Jiang Cheng hanya memutar bola mata dan menyerah. Ia nampak menangkap maksud Wei Wuxian ketika pemuda tersebut memberikan makanannya. Wei Wuxian menginginkan Jiang Cheng untuk tidak membahas masalah Jin Guangyao lagi. Dan itu sudah jelas.

Namun, meski telah menyadari maksud Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng sama sekali tidak mengambil makanan yang disodorkan Wei Wuxian kepadanya. Justru, ia mendorong kembali nampan itu ke arah Wei Wuxian.

"Makan dan berhenti membuat orang itu khawatir," ucapnya kemudian.

Kedua mata Wei Wuxian sedikit melebar ketika mendengarnya. Ia tahu jelas siapa yang dimaksud oleh Jiang Cheng ketika sahabatnya menyebut 'orang itu'.

Kemudian, selang beberapa detik, Wei Wuxian pun memberi cengiran khasnya.

"Ah, terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkanku. Jiang Cheng, kau memang paling bisa 'ku andalkan!"

Jiang Cheng tidak membalas lagi dan memilih untuk diam.

Setelahnya, mereka pun menyibukkan diri mereka masing-masing pada makanan yang berada di depan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat umurnya menginjak sembilan tahun, dirinya bertanya kembali kepada sang ibu. Masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama, masih dengan rasa penasaran yang sama.

_"Bagaimana jika aku ingin bersikap egois?"_ tanyanya.

Saat itu, yang memonopoli indera pendengarannya hanyalah suara 'beep' dari mesin di samping ranjang milik ibunya.

Suara tersebut terdengar berulang kali. Pelan. Dan pelan. Dengan irama yang sama. Seperti memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan yang nyatanya sering ia kunjungi.

Dirinya sendiri, tahu dengan jelas jika ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun atas pertanyaan itu. Tapi, entah bagaimana, ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Karena sejujurnya, ia telah mengetahui jawabannya dengan sangat jelas.

Jawaban yang terus berputar di dalam pikirannya. Jawaban yang didapatnya saat ia bertanya kepada ibunya untuk yang pertama kali.

_"Tentu. Tentu kau bisa,"_ Pikirannya kian meneriaki satu jawaban tersebut.

Dan dengan senyuman sang ibu yang masih samar-samar terlintas di ingatannya, ia masih bisa memutar ulang kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sang ibu setelahnya.

_"Lakukan jika kau pikir hal itu masih berada di jalan yang benar."_

Mungkin... mungkin karena kata-kata itu juga lah, yang berhasil membuat dirinya berani mengambil sebuah keputusan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Mungkin, karena kata-kata itu juga lah, yang membuat pikirannya terasa lebih jernih beberapa minggu lalu. Dan yang membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk memohon, juga bertekuk lutut di hadapan seseorang yang sejak kecil ia hormati.

_"Wangji!"_

Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas seruan itu. Seruan sang kakak yang masih terngiang dengan keras di setiap kali ia menutup mata.

Tapi, pikirannya sudah mantap. Dan keputusannya sendiri sudah bulat.

Saat itu, yang ia inginkan hanyalah persetujuan sang paman.

_"Jadi, kau berpikir bahwa Wei Wuxian bukanlah pelakunya?"_ kalimat tersebut terlontar dari bibir sang paman, seorang pria yang tak pernah henti ia hormati, seorang paman yang selalu menjadi panutannya.

_"Paman, aku melihat seseorang berusaha menjebaknya."_ Balasnya saat itu. Posisinya sendiri masih tidak bergeming, masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Yang berbeda hanyalah kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat di atas lututnya.

_"Kau ingin aku tidak mengeluarkan Wei Wuxian sekarang juga karena kau merasa yakin dia tidak terlibat dalam kasus ini? Wangji, pikirkan baik-baik. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ternyata kau salah? Jika Wei Wuxian memang benar-benar terlibat?"_

Dengan napas yang bergetar, ia pun kembali bersuara, _"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari posisiku sebagai ketua osis jika aku salah."_

_._

_._

_._

to be continued

.

.

.

P.s: di chapter sebelumnya wwx ber-tanya2 kenapa LQR gak langsung ngeluarin dia. Sebelum wwx dateng ke ruang kepala sekolah dan ngeliat barang bukti yg ditemuin di lokernya (chapter 2), LWJ ada di tempat itu juga. POV diatas ngjelasin kenapa LWJ ada di tempat itu. Dan itu terjadi sebelum wwx sampai ke ruangan tersebut. Jadi, ya, alasan kenapa LQR milih ngskors wei wuxian ketimbang langsung ngeluarin dia itu karna bujukan LWJ.


End file.
